


Точка опоры

by Dianthus_Olesendra



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianthus_Olesendra/pseuds/Dianthus_Olesendra
Summary: Капитан Эдисон уничтожен, и новый «Энтерпрайз 1701-А» уже строится в доках, но Кирк и Спок так и не решили все свои проблемы. Когда их тайны окажутся вскрыты, а Споку предложат возможность получить свой корабль, сумеют ли они найти причину остаться одной командой и противостоять общему врагу?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Линнел
> 
> Фик написан в рамках КС-календаря 2017

Глава 1

– Добрый день, капитан Кирк.

– Добрый день, коммандер... – Джим на мгновение запнулся, вспоминая фамилию офицера, идущего по коридору ему навстречу.

– ...Ларкин? – добавил он с полувопросительной интонацией и по мгновенно расцветшей на губах коммандера улыбке понял, что не ошибся. Кирк улыбнулся в ответ и двинулся дальше. За три недели, что он провёл в штабе Звёздного Флота, подобных неловких заминок в течение дня случалось не меньше десятка. Все вокруг знали Джима, да только вот сам Джим, в отличие от остальных, ответной осведомлённостью похвастаться не мог. И дело было даже не в том, что последние три года он провёл в глубоком космосе, исследуя неизвестные новые миры и поддерживая связь лишь со своим непосредственным начальством. Просто после смерти адмирала Маркуса вся штабная верхушка подверглась основательной чистке, и теперь важные посты во Флоте занимали люди, с которыми Джим был знаком только шапочно или незнаком совсем. Про менее значимые чины и говорить не стоило: штаб Звёздного Флота существенно омолодился, и хотя Джим по-прежнему оставался самым молодым капитаном в истории Федерации, чутьё подсказывало ему, что долго это не продлится.

Через несколько метров он открыл магнитным ключом неприметную дверь, ведущую в офис, который стал его обителью на ближайший месяц. Было удивительно, что совсем недавно он всерьёз рассматривал возможность своего назначения на должность вице-адмирала на станцию Йорктаун. Джим провёл только три недели в четырёх стенах, а без ощущения вибрации двигателей под ногами он готов был прыгнуть на первый же челнок и лететь на орбиту, чтобы лично инспектировать обустройство своего нового корабля.

Но увы, в отличие от Скотти и Кинсера, он себе такого позволить не мог. По приказу высшего командования Джим должен был оставаться на Земле и пошагово расписывать события своей последней провальной миссии, отчитываясь, объясняя, увещевая, что каждое принятое им решение было правильным, доказывая, что если бы он не остановил капитана Эдисона, последствия могли быть гораздо хуже.

Хотя куда уж хуже! Он включил терминал, и на его экране тут же появилось голофото совсем ещё юного парня. Помимо отчётов, Джим занимался ещё и изучением личных дел офицеров, которых должны были назначить под его командование, когда новый корабль будет полностью готов к продолжению пятилетней миссии. Так или иначе на звездолёт должны были попасть более трёх сотен неизвестных ему людей и представителей других рас взамен тех, кто погиб во время их последнего полёта.

Не проходило и дня, чтобы Джим не вспоминал о потерянных товарищах и в полной тишине своего кабинета не проговаривал их имена. Он лично написал триста шестьдесят одно письмо семьям погибших, ему просто хотелось, чтобы наряду с безликой отпиской от Звёздного Флота о соболезнованиях их утрате, родные членов его экипажа получили тёплые слова, говорящие о храбрости, отваге и стойкости тех, кого они любили. Джим старался сказать что-то особенное, личное про каждого погибшего офицера, невзирая на то, были они друзьями или только пересекались во время плановых инспекций. Эти люди разделили судьбу своего корабля, и хотя Джим знал, что на орбите его ждёт новый, готовый выйти из доков «Энтерпрайз 1701-А», что звездолёт обязательно станет его домом, он также знал, что часть его души навсегда останется с его первым «Энтерпрайзом» и его командой.

Было тяжело, но сейчас эта мысль уже не вызывала такой мучительной боли – время скорби прошло. А будущее открывало широкие перспективы для многих оставшихся в живых.

Джим поднял голову от терминала, когда автоматические двери разъехались в стороны, и на пороге офиса появился Павел Чехов в форме, сверкающей новенькими лейтенантскими нашивками.

– Приветствую, лейтенант, – с искренней улыбкой поздоровался Джим. В последние дни он не так уж часто сталкивался с кем-то из действительно близких ему людей. Бюрократические заморочки коснулись не только капитана, но и всех его подопечных. Хотя у новоиспечённого лейтенанта это были скорее приятные хлопоты, впрочем, он этого пока не осознавал.

– Здравствуйте, капитан, – вежливо отозвался паренёк и в два шага очутился у стола Кирка, протягивая тому падд для подписи. Что и говорить, повышение Чехову пошло на пользу: из вечно суетящегося энсина он внезапно превратился в весьма энергичного лейтенанта. Парень повзрослел, а Джим даже не успел заметить, как быстро это произошло.

– Когда будет вечеринка в честь твоего повышения? – будничным тоном поинтересовался Кирк, стараясь не думать о том, что начинает вести себя, как папаша, отправляющий своего отпрыска на выпускной. Отработанным движением он поставил стилусом заковыристую подпись.

– Эх, капитан, какая уж тут вечеринка, – посетовал Чехов, на мгновение став собой прежним, – когда я, наконец, получу все необходимые документы, «Энтерпрайз» уже будет готов к полёту.

– Ну, значит, отметим там, – снова улыбнулся Джим, возвращая падд Чехову.

– Так точно, капитан! – радостно возвестил Павел. – К тому же в этот день было бы здорово собрать всех нас, ну вы понимаете.

Джим утвердительно кивнул. Он отлично понимал – в последнюю неделю весь старший офицерский состав был раскидан кто куда: Ухура с Сулу не вылезали из отдела исследования космоса, анализируя многочисленные данные, полученные ими во время последней фатальной экспедиции, Скотти с Кинсером находились на околоземной орбите, контролируя финальный этап подготовки нового «Энтерпрайза» к полёту, когда бы он ни завершился, Боунз возился с медицинскими анкетами новичков, ну а Спок… О Споке было мало что известно и, положа руку на сердце, Джим даже не пытался выяснить подробности. Он знал, что вулканец в эту самую секунду со стопроцентной вероятностью, так же как и он, занимался бумажной работой, трудясь на благо Федерации. Возможно, их кабинеты разделяла всего лишь одна стена, но искать вулканца не казалось ему правильным. И тому было множество причин, о которых Кирк старался думать как можно меньше.

Тихо пискнул входящий сигнал интеркома и Джим, взяв из рук Чехова второй падд, открыл канал связи.

– Кирк слушает, – ответил он сдержанным тоном, предчувствуя, что через секунду на него свалится очередная гора жизненно необходимых Звёздному Флоту отчётов.

Но вместо бесцветного голоса рядового штабиста, услышал высокий напевный говор личного секретаря адмирала Комака.

– Начальник службы орбитальных операций требует вашего присутствия в своём кабинете через полчаса, – без какого-то либо вступления сообщил офицер, – будьте готовы к назначенному времени.

Канал связи закрылся, а Джим ещё несколько секунд гипнотизировал интерком, пытаясь сообразить, зачем он понадобился адмиралу. Вся его работа заключалась в написании бумаг, которые уже через месяц сгинут в пыльных архивах штаба, и точно не касалась орбитальной деятельности. Чёрт, да у него даже корабля не было, чтобы рассмотреть вариант внезапных учений!

– Ну, я, наверное, пойду, – сказал Чехов, тем самым остановив поток лихорадочных мыслей Джима, – передайте коммандеру Споку мою повторную благодарность за его поздравления.

Лейтенант уже собирался покинуть кабинет, и только тут до Джима дошёл смысл его последней фразы.

– Ты видел Спока?! – спросил Джим, чувствуя, как сердце резко ускорило бег. – То есть, я имел в виду, коммандер Спок тоже приглашён для разговора с Комаком? – Джим мысленно дал себе оплеуху за совсем неподобающую горячность, но, кажется, Чехов не обратил внимание на внезапную вспышку капитана и ответил на первый вопрос.

– И не только видел. Я говорил с ним. Коммандер сообщил мне, что явился в штаб занести какие-то документы и переговорить с адмиралом, а потом поздравил меня с повышением. – Чехов вновь преобразился в лице, пытаясь скопировать грозный вид и интонацию вулканца. – Вроде бы, точные слова были: «Поздравляю, лейтенант. Надеюсь, вы в полной мере осознаёте ответственность, возложенную на вас вместе с новым званием».

Чехов попытался задрать левую бровь как можно выше, а Джим с трудом сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Да, Спок был именно таким. Он умел нагнать страха на своих подчинённых, уверив их в том, что перед ними сверхсущество, представитель расы, начисто лишённой слабостей и страстей.

Хотя, если трезво взглянуть на вещи, за три последних года Спок почти сумел убедить в этом и самого Джима. Почти.

Мятежная вера Кирка в то, что за неприступной оболочкой скрывается живое сердце, зиждилась только на воспоминании об их разговоре в реакторном отсеке. Но сейчас и эта вера была уже не так сильна. Всё чаще Джим задавал себе вопрос, случилось ли это на самом деле или же яркий образ ладоней, разделённых стеклом, был всего лишь порождением умирающего разума, проекцией его собственных желаний. Только иногда, в особенные моменты, Джим улавливал боковым зрением пристальный взгляд вулканца, в котором крылась тоска и что-то ещё.

Задать Споку вопрос, что же его так мучает, он не мог, вулканец всего за несколько недель с начала пятилетней миссии чётко разграничил свою профессиональную и личную жизни. И вот в личной жизни места для Джима почему-то не нашлось. Сначала прекратились совместные игры в шахматы, потом Спок стал пресекать любые неформальные разговоры, и скоро от зарождающейся дружбы не осталось и следа. Они сделались просто коллегами, которые, ко всему прочему, перестали понимать друг друга. Высокий индивидуальный профессионализм все ещё делал их тандем успешным, но, не подкреплённый взаимным доверием, он был колоссом на глиняных ногах, чьё падение стало только вопросом времени.

И всё же Джим надеялся, что последняя миссия и совместная утрата, если не восстановят их дружбу, то хотя бы сделают их общение приемлемым. Безумная надежда, но, в конце концов, кроме неё, у Джима ничего не осталось.

– Пойдём, Чехов, – сказал Кирк, поднимаясь из-за стола, – не хочу опоздать на встречу с адмиралом.

Это, конечно же, было правдой. Но не всей. Джим был уверен, что за полчаса уж как-нибудь сможет добраться до кабинета Комака, просто он понимал, что чем меньше минут он затратит на дорогу, тем больше из них проведёт вместе со Споком.

* * *

Тишина, прерываемая только тихим щёлканьем хронометра, установленного в приёмной штаба Звёздного Флота, была необычна и в чём-то чужеродна. Только на Земле Спок в полной мере осознал, насколько он привык к монотонному шуму звездолёта, а, может, дело было ещё и в том, что за последние недели вне стен корабля он не так часто оставался наедине с самим собой. Раньше Спок мог посчитать это обстоятельство несколько угнетающим, но теперь приходил к выводу, что его приоритеты изменились.

Накануне, чтобы хоть как-то разбавить однообразное уныние внезапно свободного вечера, он решился на личное сообщение лейтенанту Ухуре. Спок хотел узнать, как протекает её работа с данными капитана Эдисона, и получил развёрнутый ответ. В итоге вышла информативная, но чисто деловая переписка. После всего случившегося они с Нийотой так ни разу и не подняли тему возможного возобновления отношений. И, честно говоря, Спок ни к чему такому и не стремился. Если бы девушка предприняла какие-либо решительные шаги навстречу, он не смог бы дать точный ответ, существует ли хоть одна причина для продолжения их связи. Очевидно, женское чутьё помогло Ухуре понять всё без слов, и теперь между ними установились стабильно рабочие отношения, сопровождавшиеся вежливым вопросом «Как у тебя дела?» раз в три-четыре дня, но не более.

До назначенного времени приёма у адмирала оставалось всё меньше минут, Спок перелистнул страницу цифрового документа, высвечивающегося на экране падда. Он решил проверить готовый к сдаче протокол, но работа не спорилась.

– Привет? – Спок отвёл взгляд от сводной таблицы электронного документа и встретился глазами с Джимом.

– Добрый день, капитан, – вежливо ответил он, настороженно прислушиваясь к отклику своего организма на краткое приветствие человека, встретить которого здесь он не слишком-то рассчитывал. Сколько бы времени не проходило, ничего не менялось – пагубное влечение, странная неконтролируемая заинтересованность в Джиме Кирке так никуда и не делась. Недопустимо.

– Слышал от Чехова, адмирал Комак вызвал и тебя тоже. Интересно, чего он хочет? – Джим говорил отвлечённо, в голосе чувствовалась толика бравады, но Спока было не провести. За последние три года Кирк изменился, и отчасти это была его вина. Стараясь держать капитана на расстоянии, Спок сумел каким-то образом приглушить фонтанирующую жизнерадостность Джима, по крайней мере, в области их личных взаимоотношений. Капитану это далось тяжело, но и Споку было не легче.

– Я не имею достаточного количества данных для построения предположения, – сказал он, тем самым стараясь свернуть разговор. Спок выключил падд и сложил руки поверх него в крепкий замок, не только вербально, но и физически отгораживаясь от капитана. Способ, который на первых порах был не слишком действенным, за три года обрёл поразительную эффективность. Но почему-то в этот раз нужного результата добиться не удалось.

– Я бы поспорил с тобой, что нас вызвали по поводу очередного отчёта, – хохотнул Джим, вновь нарушая тишину, – только вот, думаю, если выиграю, приз буду получать уже в лазарете. Ещё одна незаполненная форма меня доконает.

Джим вновь рассмеялся, но, судя по всему, в его шутке было гораздо больше правды, чем он сам представлял. Взгляд Спока вновь скользнул по лицу капитана, против воли цепляясь за нехарактерные детали. Лицо Джима осунулось, а под глазами залегли тени. Он чересчур много работал и неоправданно мало спал. И всё это вкупе говорило не столько о выпавших на его долю испытаниях, сколько о том, что для них он был ещё слишком молод.

– Могу предложить вам обратиться к доктору Маккою с этой проблемой, – подал голос Спок, с ровно отмеренной дозой участия. Ни одно существо во вселенной не смогло бы распознать в этой фразе ничего кроме профессиональной рекомендации. Джим тоже не распознал.

– Хороший совет, – ответил он с погаснувшей улыбкой.

Капитан замолчал, а Спок так и не понял скрытого в этом заявлении смысла. Но чувствовал, что Кирк, вопреки установленным много месяцев назад правилам, вновь чего-то ждёт от него. Спасти Спока могло только одно.

– Время, капитан, – сказал он, поднимаясь с кресла.

– Что? – Джим моргнул, дезориентированный столь резкой переменой темы разговора.

– Адмирал Комак ждёт нас. Нам не следует испытывать его терпение, – пояснил Спок, и надеясь, что это не выглядит как бегство, пересёк комнату, чтобы постучать в дверь.

– Капитан, коммандер, – отложив в сторону падд, обратился адмирал к вытянувшимся по стойке смирно офицерам. Поначалу Комак производил впечатление делового, не лишённого толики позёрства, человека, но Спок давно убедился, что за снобизмом скрывался служивый человек, надёжный и стойкий. Как говорят на Земле – человек-кремень. Один из немногих, кто пережил бойню, устроенную Ханом Нуньен Сингхом, а затем – кадровую чистку, после предательства адмирала Маркуса.

– Адмирал, – поспешил ответить на любезность капитан. На лице Кирка сияла фирменная улыбка для официальных приёмов и общения с вышестоящим начальством, среди которого исключением всегда был лишь капитан Пайк, но те времена давно прошли.

Спок в свою очередь поприветствовал адмирала.

– Не буду ходить вокруг да около, – сообщил Комак, – и сразу начну с новостей. В силу сложившихся обстоятельств, Федерация в самое ближайшее время намерена наращивать силы Звёздного Флота. Помимо «Энтерпрайза А» практически построен ещё один звездолёт класса «Конституция». Для набора нового экипажа мы намерены провести учения с участием всех офицеров расформированных кораблей, выпустившихся кадетов и офицеров с «Энтерпрайза».

Спок медленно заложил руки за спину, ожидая, к чему клонит адмирал. Учения не были таким уж необычным событием в жизни звёзднофлотца, однако что-то в тоне Комака указывало на обратное.

– Джеймс Кирк, в недалёком прошлом собираясь покинуть пост капитана, оставил о вас, мистер Спок, весьма лестный отзыв. Он рекомендовал вас на своё место. Мы прислушались к его словам.

Следовало бы восхититься истинно вулканской выдержкой. В вакуумной тишине адмиральского кабинета Спок не смел пошевелить даже бровью.

– Вот как, – только и сумел произнести он. За несколько секунд его мир успел рухнуть и собраться воедино, но совершенно новым, невообразимым ранее образом. Джим, стоявший по его левую руку, кажется, был ошарашен не менее. Впрочем, взглянуть в глаза Споку он так и не отважился. Значит, адмирал не врал, хотя, конечно, же он не врал.

– Именно! – адмирал Комак так и лучился довольством и благодушием. – Коммандер, у меня к вам всего лишь один вопрос, готовы ли вы включиться в гонку за капитанское кресло на новом корабле?

– Я... – попытался начать Спок, но сформулировать фразу не успел.

– Подождите, – капитан резко взмахнул руками, похоже, абсолютно забыв, что находится на приёме у старшего по званию, – подождите, – повторил он, – но это невозможно! Обстоятельства изменились. Я пересмотрел своё решение и не покину «Энтерпрайз», а коммандер должен остаться вместе со мной.

Джим вновь не взглянул на Спока, он смотрел только на адмирала, обрушив на него всю силу своего потрясения и возмущения.

Но Комак интерпретировал вопиющее поведение Кирка по-своему, и, если Спок, сумел верно определить настрой землянина, адмирал счёл этот протест... забавным.

– Я прекрасно понимаю вас, капитан Кирк, – ответил Комак, продолжая улыбаться покровительственной улыбкой, – вам не хочется терять столь выдающегося офицера и уникального специалиста. Но, как вы сами указали в вашем рапорте перед несостоявшимся уходом, лейтенант Сулу уже дорос до должности старшего помощника, а лейтенант Маркус вполне способна встать во главе научной службы. И если они могли получить эти назначения под командованием мистера Спока, я не вижу причин, по которым этого не может случиться при вашем руководстве.

Адмирал замолчал и лёгкостью, с которой он пресёк дальнейшие возражения капитана, можно было только восхититься. Но восхищение было не тем чувством, которое сейчас наполнило Спока. Из тёмных глубин его души, в которых он так старался похоронить свою привязанность к Джиму, поднимался только один вопрос: «Почему он ничего не сказал мне?» Но разум подкинул и другой, гораздо менее эгоистичный: «Почему он ничего не сказал команде?» И если ответом на первый вопрос была пропасть, разверзшаяся между ними за три последних года, то ответ на второй Спок найти не мог. Джим Кирк называл свой экипаж семьёй, десятки раз рисковал ради неё жизнью, а один раз даже умер на самом деле. И при этом он собирался оставить их одних, уже всё решив и даже тайно написав рапорт. Это было невозможно. Нелепо! Но тем не менее реальность была именно таковой.

Спок рискнул посмотреть на капитана, и только тут они впервые столкнулись взглядами. Заслоняя другие эмоции, в глазах Джима светилась вина. Он хотел что-то сказать Споку, но это было невозможно. Не здесь, не при адмирале.

Молчание затянулось, и Комак вновь интерпретировал его по-своему.

– Я могу понять и вас, коммандер, – сказал он, обратившись уже к Споку, – быть капитаном совсем не то же самое, что быть первым помощником. Тем более после пяти лет на корабле, прошедшем через столькие испытания. Но уверяю вас, новый звездолёт будут ждать поистине блестящие перспективы. И хотя, по общему решению, мы не предусматриваем длительные миссии за пределами нейтральных зон, внутрифедеративные миссии будут весьма разнообразны. И, что, я надеюсь, склонит ваш выбор в нужную сторону, могу гарантировать многочисленные полёты к Новому Вулкану и присутствие вулканских офицеров на борту. Так что, – адмирал развёл руки в стороны, – для вас это уникальная возможность продвинуться по карьерной лестнице и сохранить связь с домом.

Комак вновь замолчал, по-видимому, наслаждаясь ситуацией, а Спок словно примёрз к своему месту, стараясь унять вихрь из чувств доводами логики. Внезапно он мог получить всё, чего так хотел: служить в Звёздном Флоте, так же как и его двойник из альтернативной вселенной, но при этом исполнять свой долг во благо вулканской расы. И не мучиться от того, что он выбрал службу на «Энтерпрайзе» вместо вещей, гораздо более важных, чем его личные желания. Чем его желание оставаться рядом с Джимом, для которого, как теперь оказалось, эта жертва была бессмысленна.

– Я согласен, – сказал Спок в полной тишине. И только где-то глубоко внутри предательский голосок шепнул ему, что в этом решении наряду с объективной необходимостью было слишком много обиды.

Теперь взгляд Джима прилип к Споку намертво, он жёг ему кожу словно вулканское солнце, но у Спока не было намерений отвечать.

– Могу я узнать, – наконец обратился Кирк к адмиралу, когда всё-таки понял, что менять своего решения старпом не будет, – зачем вы вызвали меня, если моё мнение относительно этого вопроса значения не имеет?

В его словах сквозила горечь, и Спок впервые за эту встречу подумал, сколько ещё дерзостей Кирка понадобится, чтобы Комак понял, что именно сейчас происходило. Но, по-видимому, адмирал был готов и дальше давать авансы герою Федерации, преследуя свои цели.

– Вы правы, капитан, – дружелюбно ответил пожилой офицер, – ваше мнение в этом вопросе роли не играет. Зато в другом – оно очень ценно. В штабе считают, что долгая наземная работа не лучшим образом скажется на психологическом состоянии оставшихся членов вашего экипажа. Поэтому было принято несколько необычное решение привлечь ваших старших офицеров к предстоящим учениям. Мы распределим их среди команд-кандидатов, согласно вашим рекомендациям. При этом вы также сможете поучаствовать в предстоящем мероприятии.

– Я смогу попасть в команду к мистеру Споку? – недоверчиво переспросил Кирк.

– Если таковым будет ваше желание, – Комак кивнул, откинувшись на спинку своего кресла. – В качестве первого помощника или...

– Я согласен!

Джим сказал это так быстро, что у Спока не осталось возможности возразить. Хотя причин для протеста было предостаточно.

– Учения будут проходить на трёх субсветовых фрегатах, – подытожил адмирал, – обсудите позиции, которые займут на них задействованные члены вашего экипажа и сдайте мне рапорт. Даты и остальную организационную информацию мой секретарь пришлёт вам в ближайшее время.

– Вас понял, – коротко сообщил Джим.

– Не смею вас больше задерживать, – воодушевлённо хлопнув по столу широкими ладонями, сказал адмирал Комак, – можете идти.

Когда автоматическая дверь в кабинет захлопнулась, а Спок в компании Кирка был вынужден идти по длинному коридору на выход, неловкая тишина заполнила собой всё видимое пространство. Казалось, Джим ждал от старпома каких-то вопросов, а, возможно, и сам искал необходимые слова для объяснения сложившейся ситуации, но, очевидно, их не находил. Спок же не считал нужным что-то говорить, трудно было представить, что капитан не задумывался о том, что рано или поздно о его пассаже станет известно кому-то из офицеров. Так почему же он молчал?

– Спок, я… – Джим неуверенно покосился на старпома и нажал кнопку вызова лифта, – ты же не против… Я хотел бы...

– Не нужно, капитан, – Спок даже не стал сбавлять шаг, – здесь наши пути расходятся, увидимся позже. – И прошёл мимо Кирка дальше по коридору. Теперь его действия совершенно точно были похожи на бегство, но в душе творилось настоящее безумие, необходимо было взять себя в руки, разложить всё по полочкам и свыкнуться с новой информацией. Пристальный взгляд капитана, буравящий его спину, как ничто другое говорил о том, что Спок всё сделал правильно.

* * *

В баре играла громкая музыка, народ толпился на танцполе, в воздухе летала едкая взвесь из ароматов алкоголя, дорогих духов и пота, но Джим ничего этого не замечал. Уткнувшись носом в пятый по счёту стакан с убойным пойлом, он помогал Боунзу «развеяться» и «с пользой провести вечер пятницы».

– Ты нагоняешь на меня тоску, – проворчал Маккой, – иди уже подцепи какую-нибудь не очень умную цыпочку и убери отсюда свое невыносимо жалкое лицо.

– Боунз, ты меня не слушаешь! – Возмутился Джим. – Я идиот! Идиот, понимаешь?

– Ну и? – Невозмутимость доктора сейчас была на порядок выше вулканской. – Пока я не узнал ничего, о чём бы не догадывался раньше.

– Речь не об этом, – Джим снова глотнул обжигающую жидкость, – Спок узнал, что я собирался оставить пост капитана на «Энтерпрайзе».

– И что с того? Он слишком радостно отреагировал? – съязвил Маккой. Можно было бы возмутиться, но, если подумать, когда-то давно такая реакция Спока действительно могла быть самой ожидаемой. И, наверно, это было бы гораздо лучше, чем молчаливый старпомовский укор, который никак не желал выходить из головы.

– Боунз, ты мне нисколько не помогаешь! – пожаловался Кирк, ощущая, как алкоголь всё-таки неслабо шибанул в голову. – Он мой первый помощник, а я… – Джим сокрушённо покачал головой.

– Знаю-знаю, – Маккой участливо хлопнул его по плечу, – ты идиот, да?

Джим молча кивнул. Боунз был как всегда прав.

Один стакан, задетый чьим-то локтём, едва не полетел на пол, совершенно случайно Джим сумел его поймать, расплескав при этом остатки виски себе на руку. Ещё одна неудача за сегодняшний день.

– И Споку предложили свой звездолёт. – Размазывая жидкость по рукаву, поделился ещё одной новостью он. Честно говоря, Джим до сих пор не сумел определиться, какое из двух зол было меньшим. – Что если Спок согласится? Знаешь, ему даже вулканских офицеров обещали в экипаже, Боунз. Это конец!

– Прямо завидую людям, которые попадут в команду к этим развесёлым ребятам, – в своей манере отреагировал доктор, – самый унылый экипаж Звёздного Флота во плоти.

– Боунз! – возмутился Джим.

– Ну что? – в свою очередь гаркнул доктор. – Не понимаю, чего ты тут нюни распустил. Если он не свалил с корабля после уничтожения Вулкана, смерти матери и недавних своих сборов, то и не свалит никогда!

Джим непонимающе уставился на Маккоя, Маккой в свою очередь весьма провокационно уставился на Джима в ответ.

– Каких таких недавних сборов?

– А ты не знаешь? – Маккой демонстративно осушил стакан, – тогда, парни, вы квиты. Поздравляю.

К горлу Джима подкатила тошнота, всё-таки не нужно было столько пить. Но это не могло сбить его с пути.

– Боунз, давай выкладывай, – сказал он, отодвигая полупустой стакан, и очень рассчитывая, что доктор сообразит, что сейчас лучше не острить.

– А нечего выкладывать, – Маккой с видимым неудовольствием отодвинул и свой стакан тоже, – просто в последний раз, когда я пытался вытащить твоего ненаглядного старпома с того света, он вдруг поведал мне, что собирается отправиться на Новый Вулкан и стать примерным членом вулканского общества. Похоже, его сильно подкосила смерть другого Спока. Он что-то вещал о том, что хочет быть как он, идти по его пути. Только ума не приложу, как он сложил одно с другим, учитывая, что старик полжизни пахал на Звёздный Флот.

– И ты думаешь, он говорил серьёзно? – теперь к тошноте Джима примешивалось и лёгкое головокружение, только, увы, не от обилия спиртного.

– Джим, я понятия не имею. Тогда у него в боку была нехилая такая дыра, так что это мог быть всего лишь горячечный бред.

А мог и не быть! И, зная Спока, скорее всего верным был второй вариант. Кирк устало опустил голову на руки. Во всём этом была определённая ирония, только вот смеяться ему не хотелось. Несколько лет назад после такой новости он просто бы оборвал Споку комм своими звонками, заявился бы к нему домой, припёр к стенке и заставил бы его объясниться. Но теперь... Теперь они стали друг для друга никем.

Даже коллегами уже почти не были. И по всему выходило, что Спок просто сделал то же, что сделал сам Джим – скрыл свои намерения, не желая умножать неудобства и саботируя откровенный разговор. Только вот это не меняло того, что от слов Боунза у Джима заболело сердце.

– Ну, и что ты теперь собираешься делать? – Маккой совершенно безжалостно потряс друга за плечи. – Попробуешь его удержать, будешь мешать или отойдёшь в сторону?

– Я не знаю, – ответил Джим.

И это была чистая правда. Он просто не знал, что в такой ситуации будет правильным. За годы в космосе Кирк понял, что во вселенной существуют тысячи вещей, которые могут стать его, и тысячи, которые не будут принадлежать ему никогда. И он смирился с этим, решив, что дружба Спока, не говоря уже о любви, относится именно к последней категории. И вместе с этим решением как карточный домик посыпались и другие его аксиомы: что его место в космосе, а безвыигрышных сценариев не существует. Наверное, это можно было назвать взрослением, только вот сейчас это больше смахивало на отступление, предательство собственных принципов. И к результатам привело соответствующим.

Рядом с ухом Джима тихонько завибрировал комм, он бы и не услышал звука, если бы передатчик не лежал на стойке, совсем близко к нему. Джим поднял голову – на дисплее светилось короткое имя – «Спок».

– Похоже, нас ждёт второй акт пьесы, – сказал Маккой, подвинув к себе забытые стаканы и сделав знак бармену, чтобы тот вновь налил в них чего-нибудь покрепче. – Что, твой старпом решил не играть в молчанку?

– С чего ты решил, что это Спок? – спросил Джим, сжимая в руках затихший передатчик.

Но Маккой не ответил, а только закатил глаза.

– Господи, Джим, – всё-таки сказал он после паузы, – неужели после стольких лет нашего знакомства я не могу определить по твоему лицу, когда на горизонте появляется Спок?

Джим только неопределённо качнул головой, он чувствовал дрожь в пальцах, но пересилил себя и открыл сообщение. И прежде чем выдохнуть перечитал его два раза. Но ничего неожиданного в нём не было. Понятное дело, это Джим отправился в ближайший бар заливать своё горе, а Спок остался верен себе, даже после такого тяжёлого дня занялся тем, чем занимался всегда – работой.

«Я переслал вам свои рекомендации относительно распределения старших офицеров на другие корабли во время учений. Соотнесите их с вашими пожеланиями.» И короткая приписка. «Отвечать на это сообщение не требуется».

«Не требуется.» Джим отупело глядел на экран и пытался разгадать, что было скрыто за последней фразой – всего лишь формальное уточнение, или завуалированный признак обиды, указание на то, что Спок, где бы он сейчас ни был, на другом конце города или континента, обдумывает произошедшее? Или даже более самонадеянное – что Джим, пусть и таким безобразным способом, сумел пробудить в нём хоть какие-то эмоции по отношению к себе? А может дело было в другом: их отношения всё-таки прошли точку невозврата, и Спок давал Джиму понять, что не просто старается минимизировать их общение, а хочет полностью его прекратить, чтобы наконец пойти путём, который принесёт ему если не счастье, то хотя бы утешение.

Последний вариант был худшим из всех, но и он имел право на существование. Проблема заключалась в том, что Джим понятия не имел, что творится у Спока в голове. И скрытое старпомом решение вернуться на Новый Вулкан было главным тому подтверждением.

– Дай отгадаю, тебе надо уйти? – протянул Боунз, меланхолично взбалтывая виски со льдом в своём стакане.

Джим на секунду задумался, Маккой преувеличивал, у него совершенно не было резона уходить и запираться в своей квартире, когда это же самое время можно было провести куда более весело. Но против себя всё-таки не пойдёшь.

– Извини.

– Нет проблем, – Боунз поставил пустой стакан на стол, – только прежде чем выяснять отношения со своим бесценным гоблином, сделай одолжение, проспись.

Кирк хмыкнул и покачал головой. Маккой был прав, он был на взводе и не мог адекватно оценивать ситуацию. Просто все эти годы Джим надеялся, что экипаж «Энтерпрайза», если не заменит Споку семью, то, по крайней мере, сделает всё, чтобы вулканец не чувствовал себя одиноким. Но, видимо, эти вещи были несопоставимы. Даже сейчас он не мог оценить масштаб трагедии старпома. Джим потерял только один звездолёт, а Спок – целую планету, и глупо было рассчитывать, что тот будет счастлив лишь потому, что рядом с ним будет его капитан. Капитан, который к тому же ничего не мог противопоставить кораблю с вулканским экипажем.

Любые слова Джима сейчас не имели бы силы, особенно слова о том, что Спок нужен команде и самому Кирку. Ведь из уст человека, всего лишь месяц назад собиравшегося эту команду покинуть, они звучали бы слишком фальшиво.

– До скорого, Боунз, – сказал Джим и вышел во тьму.

Ночной воздух был прохладным, где-то далеко визжала сирена, в окнах стеклянных небоскрёбов мерцали редкие огоньки. Джим брёл по пустынной, окрашенной огнями ночных фонарей, улице и думал. Думал о том, что было необходимо ему, и что было необходимо Споку, и приходил к одному и тому же решению. Завтра он обязательно сформирует необходимые списки, а потом… Если Спок действительно этого хочет, потом он поможет ему стать капитаном.

* * *

Стремительно, словно чёрная пуля, Спок летел по коридорам штаб-квартиры Звёздного Флота, кажется, впервые в жизни он опаздывал. Это была не его вина, вовсе нет, просто очередной новичок среди штабных офицеров слишком долго не мог найти необходимые документы. Теперь же Спок должен был явиться на собрание по поводу масштабных учений, устроенных руководством, одним из последних или даже самым последним, что вообще никоим образом не укладывалось в философию его существования.

– А, коммандер, проходите-проходите. – Адмирал Комак, очевидно, только собирался войти внутрь конференц-зала, он по-отечески подтолкнул Спока вперёд в распахнувшиеся двери, таким образом замыкая вереницу гостей собой.

Больше пятидесяти старших офицеров уже ожидали прихода адмирала, разбившись на небольшие группки и ведя непринуждённые беседы. Спок позволил себе несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть, чтобы поскорее выровнять дыхание, и пригладил растрепавшуюся чёлку. Впрочем, на него толком никто не обратил внимание, даже устроившиеся тесной компанией Нийота, доктор Маккой, лейтенанты Сулу и Чехов. Они мигом встали по стойке «смирно» при виде своего непосредственного начальства. И даже во взгляде почему-то расположившегося поодаль Джима Кирка, сквозила лишь профессиональная бесстрастность.

– Вольно, господа… – добродушно поздоровался Комак, и капитан что-то тихо сказал своей соседке, стоявшей у его левого плеча. Места, которое раньше всегда занимал Спок.

Всё внутри неприятно сжалось. Он ещё раз глубоко вздохнул и внимательно посмотрел на спутницу Джима. Если Спок правильно помнил её по Академии – мисс Дженис Лестер. На первый взгляд в ней не было ничего примечательного, впрочем, на второй тоже: средний рост, зелёные глаза и тёмные, рыжеватые волосы. Она не походила на блондинку с кукольным личиком – образец наиболее удачного сочетания внешних качеств, способных возвести интерес капитан до небывалых высот. Однако лицо Джима на какую-то долю секунды изменилось, когда его глаза встретились с проницательным взглядом Дженис. Порывшись в закромах собственной памяти, Спок так и не сумел отыскать достоверную информацию, когда и при каких обстоятельствах эти двое могли познакомиться, но в том, что они больше чем случайно встретившиеся коллеги, сомневаться не приходилось.

Несколько секунд Спок раздумывал над тем, следует ли ему подходить к капитану, или лучше выслушать всю необходимую информацию в одиночестве. Но с точки зрения офицерской этики это было бы слишком явным обособлением, и дало бы почву для разных слухов и спекуляций. Поэтому Спок всё-таки занял свободное место справа от Джима.

– Прошу прощение за опоздание, капитан, – сказал он вместо приветствия. Их разделяли ровно тридцать четыре сантиметра пустого пространства, расстояние достаточно близкое, чтобы их могли воспринимать как команду, и достаточно большое, чтобы Джим нечаянно или нарочно не мог его коснуться. 

Но Кирк не преследовал такой цели.

– Теперь капитан ты, – сказал он бесцветным голосом, – и ты не опоздал. Все ждали появления Комака. Так что ты не пропустил ничего важного.

Спок кинул быстрый взгляд на соседку Джима. Что-то важное он определённо пропустил, и хотел знать, что.

Но ход его мыслей прервал раскатистый голос адмирала. Он закончил совещаться со своим секретарём и повернулся ко всем присутствующим.

– Я рад вас видеть в штабе Звёздного Флота, господа, – сообщил Комак. – Но в мою задачу не входит утомлять вас пустыми банальностями. Вы прекрасно знаете, зачем мы здесь собрались. Поэтому начну с главного. Имею честь представить вам кандидатов на должность капитана USS «Гагарин»: коммандера Спока, – лица всех офицеров в зале, за исключением соседки Джима, повернулись к вулканцу: на лице доктора Маккоя был привычный скепсис, Сулу и Чехов улыбались ему одинаково простодушными улыбками, а глаза Ухуры излучали что-то похожее на гордость, – коммандера Нейтана Роше, – приземистый человек, несомненно, обладатель этого имени, довольно хмыкнул, – и лейтенант-коммандера Дженис Лестер.

А вот теперь пришла очередь Спока крутить головой. Но встретился взглядом он не со своей конкуренткой, а с Джимом. И они одновременно отвели глаза в стороны, не в силах скрыть проскользнувшую неловкость. Но длилось это всего секунду. А потом адмирал Комак продолжил свою речь.

– Отдел орбитальных операций с учётом рекомендаций высших офицеров сформировал экипажи команд для предстоящих учений. И целью данного собрания является неформальное знакомство всех заинтересованных лиц. Поэтому прошу отнестись серьёзно к возможности установить контакты между собой. В следующий раз вы встретитесь уже на своих постах.

Адмирал замолчал, давая понять, что сказал всё, что намеревался, и вышел из зала, забирая с собой весь налёт официоза. А Спок включил свой падд и открыл документ, из-за которого чуть не опоздал на это собрание. В нём значились сто тридцать четыре фамилии и имени его новых подчинённых, среди которых на первом месте стояла фамилия Джима, его первого офицера на две недели предстоящих манёвров. Среди прочих его сослуживцев в списке обнаружился лейтенант Сулу. Павел Чехов и Монтгомери Скотт числились на корабле под руководством Дженис Лестер. А вот Нийота Ухура и Леонард Маккой оказались в третьей команде. Очевидно, добрый доктор ещё не знал, в какую группу его зачислили, иначе он вряд ли бы так миролюбиво (в силу своих способностей) проводил время среди знакомых лейтенантов.

– Коммандер, – совсем рядом послышался низкий женский голос, – Спок оторвал взгляд от падда. Перед ним, сверкая уверенной, можно сказать, несколько вызывающей улыбкой, стояла Дженис Лестер. – Я много наслышана о вас самым положительным образом, – на этих словах лейтенант-коммандер подмигнула Джиму, очевидно, рассчитывая придать их беседе непринуждённо-дружеский тон. – И мне безусловно приятно встретиться на учениях с таким серьёзным соперником как вы. О ваших уникальных способностях буквально ходят легенды, не говоря уже об уровне взаимодействия с экипажем.

– Благодарю, – в сдержанной манере кивнул Спок, однако надеясь, что его интонация при этом не была уж слишком очевидно холодна, – капитан Кирк весьма щедр на похвальные отзывы. Надеюсь, наше сотрудничество будет плодотворным.

Кажется, шпилька достигла цели, Джим неловко кашлянул и переступил с ноги на ногу. Дженис Лестер же осталась в неведении относительно вулканских острот.

– Уверяю, я приложу все усилия, чтобы не посрамить честь мундира, – бодро отрапортовала она, не сводя блестящих глаз с капитана. У Джима просто не осталось шансов проигнорировать беседу.

– Спок, советую тебе поверить Дженис, она слов на ветер не бросает, – заметил он.

И, как по договорённости, эти двое обменялись многозначительными взглядами. Теперь пришла очередь Спока неуверенно переступить с ноги на ногу. Но вдруг у плеча мисс Лестер раздалось негромкое покашливание. Зеркально повторив позу вулканца, рядом с лейтенант-коммандером проявился хмурый человек, который до этого момента безропотной тенью наблюдал за беседой.

– Простите мою неучтивость, – встрепенулась Дженис Лестер, будто они вели светские беседы на каком-то праздничном фуршете, а не обменивались информацией в конференц-зале, – позвольте представить вам моего друга, Артура Колмана. Насколько я знаю, его назначили судовым врачом в вашу команду.

– Приветствую, доктор, – только и сказал Спок.

– Добрый день, мистер Колман, – Джим Кирк с энтузиазмом потряс руку бледного человека, который, впрочем, особой заинтересованности в новом знакомстве не выказывал, – так уж получилось, что сейчас медики в Звёздном Флоте стали на вес золота, надеюсь у вас будет больше времени для научных изысканий, нежели для практических применений ваших умений и знаний.

– Спасибо, капитан, – молодой доктор словоохотливостью явно не отличался, однако этого хватило, чтобы Спок смог почувствовать к новичку некоторое расположение. Что-то их объединяло, но что конкретно, пока сказать было тяжело.

Следующие десять минут прошли примерно в том же ключе, Артур Колман продолжил безмолвно стоять возле Дженис Лестер. А она вновь переключила внимание на Джима, разбавляя светскую болтовню предположениями о предстоящих учениях и шутками, смысл которых Спок постичь не мог. В конце концов, он попросил его извинить и отошёл от сыплющей взаимными восторгами компании. Он кружил по залу, приветствуя знакомых офицеров и знакомясь с теми, кто был назначен на важные посты в его команде, но краем глаза продолжал следить за Джимом и ловил каждую его улыбку, адресованную молодой особе.

Эта деятельность не влияла на выполнение его непосредственных задач, Спок не терял нить разговора и даже проявлял инициативу на старте бесед, но он также понимал, что она не имеет логического обоснования, и вызвана чувством, которое только приблизительно можно назвать любопытством. Он мог бы побороть его, если бы парочка не так откровенно афишировала свои хорошие отношения, но взрыв негромкого смеха со стороны Дженис Лестер и капитана поставил точку в споре с самим собой и заставил Спока сделать решительный шаг.

Ему пришлось пересечь половину зала, чтобы найти судового врача в компании офицеров старшего медицинского персонала.

– Доктор Маккой, – сказал Спок как всегда вежливым и отстранённым тоном, – могу я отвлечь вас на минуту?

– Валяй, – ответил доктор, сделав лишь иллюзорный шаг в сторону, давая понять, что рассчитывать на приватность не стоит.

Но собеседники доктора были слишком хорошо воспитаны и, покивав Споку, они переместились на приличествующее ситуации расстояние, оставив Маккоя в компании вулканца.

– Возможно, вы не увидите в нём профессиональной подоплёки, но я хотел бы вам задать один вопрос, – сказал Спок, когда решил, что сказанное им услышит только доктор. – Что связывает капитана Кирка и Дженис Лестер?

Он вскинул вверх левую бровь, стараясь придать своим словам оттенок вежливого интереса, всего лишь закономерного любопытства, призванного скрыть брешь в его осведомлённости. Но Маккоя было не провести.

– Ты прав, я не увидел в нём профессиональной подоплёки, – ответил доктор, даже не пытаясь завуалировать свой сарказм. – Поэтому облегчать твои муки не буду. И, знаешь что, Спок, если тебя интересует личная жизнь Джима, спроси его сам. Тем более, он как раз идёт сюда.

Он кивнул куда-то за плечо вулканца и исчез из поля зрения раньше, чем тот успел придумать подобающий ответ. А Спок словно замер на месте, оглушённый маккоевской прямолинейностью, подбирая не то контраргументы, не то оправдания, когда в нескольких шагах от него остановился Джим.

– Куда это отправился Боунз? – в качестве вступления произнёс Кирк, по-видимому, не решаясь сразу перейти к сути своего дела. – Кажется, он не в духе.

– Боюсь, что это перманентное его состояние, – ответил Спок, понимая, что по внутреннему настрою от доктора ушёл недалеко. Он бросил на Джима короткий взгляд, и вынужден был отметить, что тот чуть-чуть ослабил ворот своего кителя, что сделало его образ если не хулиганским, то ребячливым – совершенно точно. И Спок прекрасно осознавал, ради кого были произведены такие перемены. – Но если вам необходимо с ним поговорить, – продолжил он, не в силах справиться с растущим раздражением, – то он отправился к своим коллегам. Вы можете проследовать за ним.

Спок выплюнул эту фразу словно сгусток яда, обжёгшись сам о собственные слова. А Джим только стиснул зубы, сложив губы в тонкую полоску.

– На самом деле, я хотел поговорить с тобой, – сказал он, гневно вздёрнув подбородок. – Хочешь ты того или нет, но на две ближайших недели я твой первый помощник. И ты должен знать, что выиграть у Джен будет нелегко. Самым большим её желанием ещё со времён Академии было заполучить капитанское кресло. И такой шанс она не упустит.

Глаза капитана блеснули. И Спок не мог сказать точно, что его задело больше: то, что Джим Кирк не до конца верил в его силы, или же то, что в его устах «лейтенант-коммандер Лестер» была просто «Джен».

– Не сомневаюсь, капитан, – без лишних сантиментов ответил Спок, чувствуя, как загорается в нём тёмное желание добиться от Кирка правды. – Судя по всему, вы достаточно хорошо осведомлены о её устремлениях.

Джим снова обратил на Спока пристальный взгляд. Только теперь в нём читалась не решимость, а недоумение.

– Ну, да, – подтвердил он факт, который и так не вызывал вопросов. – Мы с ней знакомы уже тысячу лет. В Академии мы были... отличными друзьями, – и вот эта заминка сделала очевидным то, о чём Спок ещё только догадывался.

– Надеюсь, это никак не отразится на вашей работе. Эмоциональная заинтересованность в капитане конкурентной команды была бы неконструктивной.

Спок сказал это раньше, чем сумел спрогнозировать реакцию Кирка. И оказался не готов к последовавшей вспышке.

– Так вот значит, что ты обо мне думаешь, – глаза Джима потемнели от гнева, и стали похожи на два глубоких колодца. – И если уж говорить об эмоциональной заинтересованности... – Его взгляд скользнул к губам вулканца, а Спок затаил дыхание, ожидая, что же ему скажет Кирк.

Но Джим был слишком профессионалом, чтобы позволить себе прилюдный скандал или неподобающие признания.

– Не беспокойся, я не выдам Дженис твоих тайн, – продолжил он скорее с обидой, чем со злобой. Однако у Спока не было намерений оставлять поле боя за Джимом.

– У меня нет никаких тайн, в отличие от вас, капитан, – парировал он и вынужден был наблюдать, как Кирк горько усмехнулся.

– Если бы это было так, – сказал он, покачав головой, – то я бы знал, что мой старпом собирается вернуться на Новый Вулкан.

А потом Джим просто развернулся и зашагал прочь, благо желающих составить ему компанию было немало. А Спок так и остался стоять один посреди зала, понимая, что, бросив в лицо Кирку свои обвинения, отдачу получил во сто крат сильнее.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2

Стандартный фрегат, наречённый с лёгкой руки штабной верхушки «Гагарин-1», был мал размерами и совершенно непритязателен на вид. Абсолютно непригодный для многодневных миссий, он, однако, отлично вписался в концепцию учений и идеально подходил для коротких заданий в пределах Солнечной системы. Но даже после тщательного изучения его технических параметров и нескольких тестовых полётов Джим так и не смог решить, какие чувства испытывает к маленькому кораблю и временному экипажу. Раз за разом он отмечал в его внутреннем устройстве детали, рождающие то тёплые воспоминания, то решительный протест.

Так, мостик фрегата по своему формату был схож с мостиком звездолётов класса «Конституция», и даже Сулу занимал то же место, что и на «Энтерпрайзе», а вот консолью Чехова теперь заведовала серьёзная голубоглазая девушка, едва ли старше бывшего энсина. Панелью связи вместо Ухуры управлял седоволосый лейтенант с труднопроизносимой фамилией, сам же Кирк теперь выполнял функции главного инженера. Работал он на мостике спиной к обзорному экрану, и был вынужден то и дело разворачивать стул на сто восемьдесят градусов, но не потому, что не доверял Споку. Просто, как и прежде, хотел быть в гуще событий.

И ещё одна деталь осталась привычной: приписанный к экипажу начальник медицинской службы Артур Колман, так же как и Боунз, предпочитал находиться на мостике, вероятно, чтобы из первых рук знать о грозящей команде опасности. Но, в отличие от Маккоя, Колман не отпускал едких комментариев, только мрачным изваянием стоял за капитанским креслом, погруженный в одному ему известные думы.

Даже сейчас, когда весь офицерский состав был занят выполнением стартового задания, он, казалось, был нисколько не заинтересован в происходящем и не реагировал на рабочую суету, центром сосредоточения которой стал сканер ближнего действия.

– Действительно, данные нечёткие, – Спок, сведя брови на переносице, изучал поступающие пакеты информации.

– Я предупреждал. Может быть, влево? – осторожно предложил Джим. Строго говоря, это была не его обязанность, и Спок с лёгкостью мог бы отослать его на прежнее место, но вулканец не счёл нужным обращать внимание на излишнюю инициативность своего старпома.

– Полагаю, что на пару градусов. И не помешал бы…

– …инфракрасный фильтр, ты прав.

Присутствующие на мостике офицеры следили за капитаном и старпомом со всё более возрастающим интересом. Разве что рот от восторга не открывали. Но подоплёка такого поведения их начальства была отнюдь не позитивной. После размолвки в конференц-зале Джим со Споком так ни разу и не поговорили наедине, однако на людях предпочли вести себя показательно вежливо, заставив их новую команду поверить, что два старших офицера «Гагарин-1» понимают друг друга с полуслова. Для общего дела это было очень хорошо и даже им самим давало иллюзию, что стольких месяцев взаимного отчуждения просто не существовало. Нужно было просто выполнять свою работу, концентрируясь на конкретном моменте и делая вид, что финал манёвров не грозит Джиму персональной трагедией. 

Сейчас он чувствовал полузабытый азарт, они были совсем близко к победе.

– Очаровательно…

Джим мягко отстранил вулканца, словно они все ещё были на «Энтерпрайзе», и взглянул сам.

– Спок, это же… – он довольно улыбнулся, – блестяще!

Спок медленно выпрямился, отодвигаясь от сканера, вокруг которого несколько секунд назад они с Джимом описывали круги как два гигантских коршуна. Похвала не снискала его одобрения, а невесомое прикосновение вызвало мгновенный откат, и Спок сделал то, что делал обычно, когда Джим переступал черту профессиональных отношений. Превратился в каменного истукана, спуская Кирка с небес на землю.

– Всего лишь закономерный итог отработанных действий, капитан, – сдержанно ответил вулканец, стараясь вновь перевести их разговор в рабочую плоскость, а Джим только покачал головой. Хороший же «всего лишь итог». Из трёх соревнующихся кораблей, их фрегат оказался самым проворным – на импульсе они быстрее остальных прорвались через главный пояс астероидов Солнечной системы, а теперь и нашли спрятанный груз на одном из спутников Юпитера – по легенде задания – нефункционирующий космический аппарат с очень ценной информацией.

– Мы справились за полтора часа, – заметил Джим и тут же запнулся, возвращаясь в реальность. «Мы» инородным элементом повисло в воздухе между ними. – И да, здесь капитан ты, а не я, ты все время забываешь.

– А если точнее, за один час, двадцать девять минут и сорок две секунды, – констатировал Спок, будто не заметивший скачка в настроении Джима. С момента их последнего личного разговора он это делал подозрительно часто. – Лейтенант Лесли, доложите о готовности транспортаторной.

– Транспортатор готов, капитан, – даже динамик связи был не в силах заглушить бьющий через край энтузиазм инженера.

– Поднимайте на борт блок сбора данных. Навигатор, курс на Землю.

– Есть, капитан! – Хором отреагировали лейтенанты и принялись за работу. 

Несомненно, уникальные таланты их руководителя, моментально укрепившие их на лидирующей позиции, приободрили весь экипаж. Джим неслышно выдохнул, стараясь не выдать своих истинных эмоций. Спок был идеален, только вот теперь ценить его способности предстояло совсем другой команде.

Соревновательный пыл мгновенно угас, и Кирк вернулся на своё новое рабочее место, пройдя мимо Артура Колмана, которого победа в их первом совместном испытании, похоже, оставила совершенно равнодушным.

Джим так и не смог определить, как такой человек, как доктор, стал близким другом Дженис Лестер. Судя по тому, что он успел узнать, Колман не блистал какими-то особыми талантами, его служба на предыдущем корабле была спокойной и незаметной. А Дженис всегда предпочитала компанию активных, амбициозных молодых людей, которые могли быть достойной свитой для её персоны. Во времена Академии все самые выдающиеся кадеты так или иначе входили в круг избранных Дженис. Да и что греха таить, Джим сам попался на эту удочку. Ослеплённый её яркой натурой и неуёмным желанием стать лучшей из всех, он очень быстро сделался её главным фаворитом. Только вот загвоздка заключалась в том, что, несмотря на всю тягу Дженис к индивидуальностям, она не терпела никого, кто мог бы оспорить её право на лидерство. Коса нашла на камень, и через пару месяцев бурного романа они расстались с грандиозным скандалом. Честно говоря, Джим не думал, что, встретившись вновь, они смогут пять минут пробыть в одном помещении, не поругавшись. Но, о чудо, на собрании Дженис даже не вспомнила об эпичной концовке их романа, была мила и приветлива, и Джим с облегчением был вынужден признать, что годы пошли на пользу её характеру. Чего нельзя было сказать о нём самом.

Но это были не те мысли, которыми сейчас стоило забивать голову. Путь до земной орбиты был коротким, и уже через пару часов Джим вновь погрузился в тонны бумаг, изолировавшись от внешнего мира в своём маленьком штабном королевстве. То и дело он получал короткие, но весьма экспрессивные сообщения от разных офицеров, которые уже прознали о феерическом выступлении Спока в первый день учений. При чём здесь был Джим, понять было невозможно, оставалось только предположить, что неприступный вулканец заблокировал все каналы на своём коммуникаторе, а потому большинство сочло логичным написать его напарнику, дабы непременно донести до сведения свое восхищение профессиональными качествами коллектива фрегата «Гагарин-1».

«Ну как? Празднуешь безоговорочную победу?» – экран комма загорелся язвительной записью, Джим мог даже не смотреть на строку отправителя. Тяжко вздохнув, он нажал на кнопку вызова, работать у него всё равно сегодня не получалось.

– Только не говори мне, что тебе одиноко, – теперь комм выдал язвительный голос.

– Только не говори мне, что расстроен последним местом вашей команды, – в тон другу ответил Джим.

– Слёзы лью уже третий час.

– Я так и знал, – на лице Джима непроизвольно образовалась кривая ухмылка. Похоже, только старый добрый Боунз был непоколебим как гранитная скала, – как тебе работается под руководством другого капитана?

– О! Наконец-то я имею дело с адекватным, зрелым начальником, ты даже не представляешь какое это счастье!

– Оттого вы на радостях ползли как коматозные улитки и тыркались по астероидам как слепые котятки? – невинно поинтересовался Джим.

– Да мы вообще здорово развлеклись, – поддакнул Маккой, – а вот Чехову, между нами говоря, его начальница по душе не пришлась. Я встретил его после учений, парень прямо-таки весь поник. Говорит, она сущий дьявол, демон в обличии женщины. А я-то, наивный, думал, что у тебя такие дамы в друзьях надолго не задерживаются.

– Мы просто старые приятели, ничего такого, – Джим пожал плечами, словно Маккой мог его видеть, – но согласен, иногда она перегибает палку. Перед Боунзом Джиму не нужно было оправдываться в своём прошлом. И всё же этот разговор мысленно вернул его на несколько дней назад, когда обвинения ему предъявлял уже Спок. Тогда они показалось Джиму сущей дикостью, и на волне своего возмущения он сказал больше, чем ему хотелось бы. Глупо было ставить вулканцу в пику его желание вернуться на родную планету, но в тот момент Джим ничего не мог с собой поделать. В итоге каждый из них закутался в свою обиду, но теперь они хотя бы знали тайны друг друга, и им больше нечего было предъявлять в качестве претензий. 

– Из того, что я слышал, действительно, уж лучше пусть наш зеленокровый гоблин пойдёт на повышение. Так будет спокойнее. – продолжил Маккой, и образ вулканца в мыслях Кирка стал ещё ярче.

– Да, наверное, – меланхолично согласился он.

Даже не зная Дженис, как Кирк, Боунз сразу раскусил её чрезмерно увлекающуюся натуру, добавив ещё один фактор в пользу необходимой победы Спока в этом глупом состязании. И ещё одну причину, по которой Джим должен был отпустить его с «Энтерпрайза».

С точки зрения логики всё это было очень весомо, только вот Джим до последнего надеялся, что Спок даст обратный ход. Просто потому, что он не мог представить «Энтерпрайз» без вулканца, и себя без привычных нравоучений о природе вещей. Но вот уже несколько дней вселенная упорно доказывала Кирку, что решение Спока было не прихотью, а заветной целью, мало коррелирующей с надеждами окружающих.

Комм завибрировал снова, и Джим вынужден был распрощаться с Маккоем, предчувствуя «увлекательный» разговор с кем-то по второй линии. Но собеседником оказался совсем не тот, кого можно было ожидать. Вернее, не та.

– Привет, Джим, – раздался весёлый голос Дженис Лестер, и по её тону было невозможно предположить, что именно она всего пару часов назад вчистую проиграла Споку и его команде. И даже третировала свой экипаж, стараясь угнаться за вулканцем.

– Привет, Джен, – осторожно ответил Кирк, пытаясь придумать хоть одну причину, по которой она могла ему звонить. Но Дженис преподнесла ему сюрприз.

– Поздравляю с заслуженной победой, – вновь проворковала она, являя собой образец доброты и миролюбия, – я, конечно, предполагала, что твой старпом – это находка, но до конца оценить его таланты не могла.

«И не ты одна», – подумал Джим, но вслух сказал то, что и должен был сказать любой старпом про своего капитана.

– Ты ещё не видела всего, на что он способен.

– Даже не сомневаюсь, – Джиму почудилось, что вслед за словами раздался смешок. – Офицеры «Гагарин-1» просто в восторге от твоего вулканца. Говорят, что он словно читает их мысли и никогда не ошибается.

– Поверь, они недалеки от истины, – ответил Джим, решив поставить точку в этом разговоре. – Так, я могу тебе чем-то помочь?

– Вообще-то, можешь, – протянула Дженис, – ходят слухи, что следующим испытанием будет десантирование. Задание в старом стиле, разработанное чуть ли не самим адмиралом Пайком. Ты ничего об этом не знаешь?

– Понятия не имею, – со всей искренностью ответил Джим, с трудом удержавшись от ответного вопроса: «А ты?» Он ждал, что Лестер сделает второй заход, но она вновь его удивила.

– Теряешь хватку, Джим, – хохотнула Дженис и, не прощаясь, отключала связь.

А Кирк снова уставился на коммуникатор. Но теперь не потому, что ожидал звонка.

Ему следовало написать Споку о том, что он сейчас услышал. Но Джим не хотел, чтобы это выглядело так, будто он ищет прощения и в бесчисленный раз пытается наладить контакт. Они крупно повздорили в конференц-зале, и вина Спока была ничуть не меньше, чем его собственная. Джим всё ещё лелеял обиду, но также понимал, что продолжать конфронтацию было бессмысленно. Если всё так пойдёт и дальше, то через две недели Спока объявят победителем, он уйдёт с «Энтерпрайза», и они будут видеться только на штабных собраниях. Достаточно редких, чтобы стать совсем чужими друг для друга, но существенных, чтобы при каждой встрече испытывать вину от того, что они не смогли удержаться в рамках профессионализма.

Поэтому Джим вновь активировал коммуникатор и набрал короткое сообщение, предупреждая Спока о сути возможного задания. Он не стал скрывать, что получил эти сведения от Дженис. Между ними и так хватало тайн, чтобы умножать их очередной недоговорённостью. Он не знал, что из этой информации вынесет вулканец: посчитает её не стоящей внимания ерундой, или же с помощью логики сумеет дойти до чего-то полезного. Но свой долг Джим исполнил. А после снова погрузился в километры отчётов, стараясь унять глухую тоску и не думать о том, что первый этап учений уже завершился и времени на то, чтобы оставаться с вулканцем одной командой, у него почти не осталось.

* * *

Спок не стал возвращаться в главный офис штаб-квартиры Звёздного Флота, предпочтя заняться работой на дому. У него, как у одного из претендентов на повышение, появился ряд временных привилегий, и было бы недальновидно их игнорировать.

Всё прошло как нельзя лучше. Спок догадывался, что новые подчинённые компетентны, но в действительности уровень их подготовки оказался даже выше ожидаемого. Таким образом, не прикладывая чрезмерных усилий, он сумел добиться максимального результата, и даже Джим внёс существенный вклад в их общую работу, которая на деле отвечала интересам одного лишь Спока.

Но стоило признать, именно это понимание нивелировало всю удовлетворённость от хорошо выполненного задания, дестабилизируя его эмоциональный фон. Джим, вероятно, был заинтересован в том, чтобы Спок покинул «Энтерпрайз», и сделался образцовым первым офицером.

Конечно, не стоило удивляться этому так уж сильно. Даже вода по капле могла сточить камень, а холодность Спока, отгородившая его от Джима, была разрушительнее водопада. И Спок просто пришёл к тому, чего добивался, можно сказать, месяцами. Только вот добившись желаемого, душевного спокойствия обрести не сумел. Он и представить не мог, что можно скучать просто по чьему-то тёплому взгляду. 

Глубоко вздохнув, Спок на сорок процентов приглушил свет и зажёг палочку благовоний. День вышел насыщенным и прежде чем приступить к размеренной аналитической работе с бумагами, было необходимо очистить мозг от посторонних мыслей. Спок разложил коврик для медитации, но его прервал тихий звонок рабочего коммуникатора, и он с досадой понял, что забыл его отключить.

«Дженис намекнула, что следующим заданием будет десантирование. Подумал, тебе будет это интересно».

Слова Джима не несли каких-то особенных эмоций, но палец Спока замер над цифровой клавиатурой комма. «Дженис намекнула»… По всему выходило, что эта женщина и Джим после возвращения на Землю уже успели пообщаться. Или даже более того, вероятно, они находились вместе прямо сейчас, в эту самую секунду. Почему-то это оказалось неприятным.

Вопреки всему, Спок сумел набрать короткое: «Приму к сведению» и нажал кнопку отправки сообщения.

Он устало потёр глаза, необходимость в медитации возросла на порядок, а вот возможность её провести упала до критической отметки. В голове крутился лишь один вопрос: когда страх потери Джима стал опаснее потери эмоциональной стабильности? Эти вещи находились в совершенно разных весовых категориях, так зачем же он делает то, что делает?

Коммуникатор снова оказался в его руках:

– «Полагаю, будет не лишним провести совещание перед вторым заданием. Я свяжусь с лейтенантом Сулу и доктором Колманом»

Ответ, как ни странно, долго ждать не пришлось:

– «Отличная идея, подготовка нам не помешает»

Спок кивнул, ощущая странный трепет: «Завтра в 17:00 будет удобно?»

– «Вполне!»

– «В таком случае, договорились…» – Палец снова замер над светящимися буквами, прежде чем добавить «…и спасибо.»

– «Не за что!» 

Три коротких слова словно бы отпечатались на сетчатке. Когда Спок сел в позу для медитации и закрыл глаза, они так и стояли перед ним. Всё это было категорически неправильно и даже через несколько часов ментальной тренировки продолжало казаться таковым. Спок испробовал все известные ему методики, но в итоге признал поражение, осознавая, что очистить свой разум от мыслей о Джиме попросту не сможет. Сейчас для него обычный сон был предпочтительнее всего остального, а потому он задул ароматическую палочку и отправился в постель.

Но он ошибся: сон не принёс ему долгожданного облегчения. Его терзали неясные образы и противоречивые чувства, которые под утро, в самый тёмный час перед рассветом, наконец сформировались во вполне опознаваемую картинку. Он видел Джима и видел Дженис Лестер, её каштановые волосы были распущены и обжигающим каскадом падали на обнажённые плечи. Её руки были в ладонях Джима, а её губы прижимались к его губам. И каждый кадр этого незамысловатого действа вызывал в Споке неосознанный протест. Она не должна быть рядом с капитаном, это было не её место. А чьё же тогда?

Спок всё старался решить эту головоломку, когда картинка изменилась. Видение Дженис Лестер растаяло, и теперь Спок видел перед собой одного Джима. С глазами более синими, чем любой из земных океанов и взглядом таким призывным, что Спок не мог ответить ему «нет». Он пошёл капитану навстречу, зная, что через минуту их руки соединятся. Это вселяло отнюдь не ужас, а ровно противоположное и... именно в тот момент Спок проснулся.

Он сел на кровати, ощущая, как сердце заходится в правом боку. Его постель была смята, а одеяло откинуто на пол. Но даже лишившись оберегающего тепла, он не чувствовал холода. А чувствовал то, что и секунду назад: предвкушение радости и мучительное ожидание.

Спок и забыл каково это бывает. Много месяцев назад он запретил себе думать о Джиме в подобном ключе. Но, похоже, последние события подорвали установленный ход вещей, и заставили подсознание взбунтоваться против логики. И Спок получил то, что получил. Но он обязан был сопротивляться. Ради своего долга перед Новым Вулканом и ради целостности своей души.

Он мог бы снова попытаться уснуть, но страх увидеть что-то недозволенное заставил его отказаться от этой идеи. Поэтому Спок просто принял душ и уселся за компьютер, надеясь самым проверенным средством прогнать воспоминания беспокойного сна. Он провёл за непрерывной работой почти двенадцать часов, но в тот момент, когда вновь увидел Джима, его тело всё ещё хранило печать прошедшей ночи, а взгляд непроизвольно сличал образ живого человека с образом капитана из его фантазии.

Но всё же при свете дня его чувства не имели над ним такой власти, а потому никто из офицеров не смог бы найти в нём даже признака эмоциональной слабости.

– Очевидно, что местом десантирования будет экваториальная часть Марса, – Сулу пожал плечами, когда все собрались в зале совещаний, куда их накануне позвал Спок, – не знаю, кто был первоисточником слуха, но могу точно утверждать, что остальные участники испытаний тоже склоняются к такой версии. Планета наполовину терраформирована, условия для нахождения десанта там наиболее благоприятные.

– Не важно, кто пустил слух. Важно, что в протокол стандартных учений действительно входит десантирование. Мы получим это задание не сейчас, так через несколько дней. И должны быть к нему готовы в любом случае, – подтвердил Спок. – Но раз учения проводятся в пределах Солнечной системы, следовательно, иных вариантов, кроме Марса, у нас просто не существует.

– Если только нас не зашлют в какие-нибудь тропики или тайгу на Земле, – предположил Джим, впрочем, не выдавая свои слова за непреложную истину. – Но поскольку универсальный переводчик может воспроизвести язык любых народов на планете, то задание явно не будет связано с установлением какого-либо контакта.

– Но и очень простым оно быть не может, – согласился Сулу. – Значит, нас всё-таки отправят в суровую климатическую зону, где главной целью будет выживание и сбор каких-либо данных и биоматериалов.

– Пожалуй, в этом есть определённый смысл, – Спок не видел причин спорить с лейтенантом. – Таким образом, нашей первоочередной задачей является всесторонняя подготовка к десантированию на участок с неблагоприятными условиями. И как следствие выбор участников десанта.

Он окинул взглядом собравшуюся компанию. Каждый из них владел навыками, важными для будущего испытания. Сулу помимо блестящих навигаторских умений имел биологическое образование, что делало его незаменимым в предстоящей работе, доктор Колман мог обеспечить медицинскую помощь в случае форс-мажора. Аналитические способности Спока требовались для организации быстрой и эффективной работы десанта. Только Джим при всех своих талантах мог безболезненно для миссии остаться на корабле, координируя работу их команды. Это решение было в высшей степени профессионально, и имело ещё одно неоспоримое преимущество – отдаляя капитана от себя, Спок делал их разрыв менее болезненным, только вот он прекрасно осознавал, что самому капитану его отстранение совсем не понравится.

– Если новое испытание действительно будет проводиться на Марсе, – начал доктор Колман, тем самым давая Споку шанс подумать о своём решении ещё немного, – нам нужно озаботиться наличием антидотов. Искусственная атмосфера планеты до сих пор не такая плотная, как на Земле, и уровень мутаций живых существ превышает все известные стандарты. По последним сведениям, там появилось много новых представителей флоры и фауны, и некоторые из них весьма ядовиты. Однако о действии того или иного токсина мы остаемся не полностью осведомлены, ведь новые объекты находят не реже одного раза в месяц.

– Благодарю, доктор, – кивнул Спок, внося в реестры своей памяти столь важную информацию, – подготовьте необходимые препараты, берите всё, что посчитаете нужным.

Конечно, он понимал, что едва ли руководство Звёздного Флота пошлёт своих людей на учения в зону, опасную для жизни, но если уж работа на «Энтерпрайзе» чему и научила Спока, так это тому, что всегда нужно быть готовым к худшему.

Сейчас он давал корабельному доктору карт-бланш, и, похоже, тот решил воспользоваться свободой действий по максимуму.

– И ещё один момент, – сказал Артур Колман, постучав указательным пальцем по нижней губе, – чтобы компенсировать разреженность атмосферы, я бы ввёл участникам десанта триоксидную смесь прямо перед спуском. Само собой, вам, капитан, я эту меру предлагать не буду. По тем крохам информации о вулканцах, что доступны медикам Звёздного Флота, я могу заключить, что ваша биология справится с негативными факторами и сама.

Колман умолк, и если его слова и несли в себе какой-то потаённый смысл, то Споку он остался неведом. Вулканец только кивнул, соглашаясь с верным выводом, и продолжил говорить, решив сосредоточиться на текущей задаче.

– Стандартная группа высадки включает в себя пять человек, – сказал Спок, сверяясь с данными на своём падде, – в неё войдут: мистер Колман, лейтенант Сулу, я, лейтенант Лесли и старшина Чен.

Он на мгновенье пересёкся взглядом с Джимом. И в этот раз увидел в глазах Кирка только деловой интерес. Ни единый мускул на его лице не дрогнул, и даже застывшая полуулыбка в уголках его губ показалась абсолютно естественной. Спок должен был посчитать это за хороший знак, но глубинное чувство, зовущееся у людей интуицией, подсказывало ему, что финал этой истории ещё впереди.

– Что ж, я подготовлю электронные карты, – без тени сарказма сообщил Кирк, – в конце концов, они тоже обновляются достаточно часто.

В нём говорила профессиональная этика, и совещание, длившееся ещё четверть часа, прошло без эксцессов. Но теперь Спок был абсолютно уверен, что его команда к завтрашнему дню будет готова не хуже конкурентных групп, а значит, шансы на победу вновь окажутся весьма высоки.

– В таком случае, все свободны.

– До завтра, капитан и… капитан, – не то радостно, не то с гордостью выдал лейтенант Сулу и вышел вслед за кивнувшим на прощание доктором Колманом. А вот Джим, очевидно, так скоро уходить не собирался. Более того, сложив на столе руки в крепкий замок, он даже не шелохнулся, когда Спок хотел встать со стула.

– Нам нужно поговорить, – категорично заявил он, и теперь на лице Кирка не было и следа приветливой улыбки – только угрюмая серьёзность и мрачное ожидание. Подобные эмоции в знакомых чертах смотрелись инородно, добавляя капитану солидность, не соответствующую его возрасту и настораживая больше, чем Споку бы хотелось.

– Хорошо, – ответил он, усаживаясь обратно под взглядом голубых, источающих ледяное пламя, глаз Джима. – Я слушаю, – сдержанно добавил Спок, внезапно ощущая себя крайне виноватым.

– Нет, это я хочу тебя послушать, – спокойно возразил Джим, – я же имею право знать, почему капитан отказывается брать в десант своего старпома.

Он не давил и даже не повысил голос, и может именно это сделало ответ Спока таким тяжёлым. Словно его заставляли сознаться в каком-то постыдном проступке, хотя все его решения были продиктованы чистой логикой, простым расчётом, даже в тех аспектах, о которых Джиму знать не стоило.

– Всё очень просто, капитан, – ответил Спок, зная, что его довод станет только ширмой, – на орбите ваш опыт будет полезней, чем во время спуска. К тому же для вас лишний риск будет не оправдан.

– Лишний риск? – переспросил капитан, будто в жизни не слышал большей чуши, – Но мы же в космосе, риск – неотъемлемая часть любой исследовательской миссии. Мы тысячу раз проходили это на «Энтерпрайзе». Ты чуть не умер в жерле вулкана, я почти погиб сражаясь с капитаном Эдисоном, а адмирал Маркус и Хан сделали всё, чтобы убить меня на самом деле. Уж ты-то со своей памятью не мог об этом забыть.

Джим чуть наклонился вперёд, пытаясь рассмотреть в глазах вулканца подтверждение своей правоты, но это было излишним.

Спок в мельчайших подробностях помнил те несколько минут в реакторном отсеке, и даже сейчас по прошествии трёх лет мог восстановить в памяти каждую деталь. Лицо Джима, искажённое болью, его тихий голос и их руки, разделённые стеклом. Когда ладонь Джима была отражением ладони Спока, и они были ближе друг к другу, чем когда-либо до или после. В этом было так много эмоций: тоски, сожаления, нежности, боли, но больше других – стремления стать одним целым. Жгучий коктейль – слишком сильный для того, кто привык измерять свою жизнь логикой, и приправленный отчаянием и гневом он стал по-настоящему взрывоопасным.

Спок мог бы убить Хана в тот день, он действительно хотел его убить. Врать самому себе не имело смысла. Однако он остановился в шаге от преступления, и вновь из-за чувства. Надежда вернуть Джима к жизни оказалась сильнее ненависти. Сильнее всего на свете. И вот это оказалось чересчур.

– Я помню, – очень тихо ответил Спок, – гораздо лучше, чем вы сами.

– Сомневаюсь, – не поверил Джим. Но это было уже не упрямство, а просто инерция. Слова Спока поменяли соотношение сил. – Сомневаюсь, – повторил Джим, но теперь он разглядывал не вулканца, а свою правую руку. Его пальцы сложились в вулканском та’але, и только тогда он перевёл взгляд на Спока, словно спрашивая, всё ли он делает правильно.

А Спок уже не мог говорить, потому что сейчас видел в действиях Джима не воспоминание, а приглашение. Вулканцы хранили это в секрете, но та’ал был не просто пожеланием долгой жизни. Наедине, вдали от чужих глаз, он был прелюдией к поцелую. Когда двое могли разделить друг с другом тактильный контакт и проникнуть друг другу в мысли.

Спок смотрел на пальцы Джима, сложенные в этом жесте, получившем свою силу за сотни лет до рождения их обоих, и думал, каково бы это было прикоснуться к ним на самом деле. Не чувствуя глади стекла, а ощущая мягкость кожи и человеческое тепло.

Наверное, что-то отразилось в его взгляде, или же сама тема разговора была слишком опасной, но Джим больше не источал обиду. В его глазах загорелся огонь, он уже не был тем человеком, который хотел оставить свой корабль, он был тем, кто победил Хана и Нерона, тем, кто при полном собрании кадетов и профессоров заявил, что безвыигрышных сценариев не существует.

– Так, почему ты на самом деле не хочешь, чтобы я отправлялся в десант? – спросил Джим, и Спок почувствовал, что успокоительного оправдания капитан не примет.

– Я озвучил основную причину, – сказал ему Спок, пусть и не до конца, но открывая Джиму душу. – Но если вы хотите знать дополнительные мотивы, то вот вам один из них. Когда я покину «Энтерпрайз», мне придётся обходиться без вашей помощи.

Спок сказал не «если», а «когда», и даже сам поразился прозвучавшей в его голосе уверенности. Он неотрывно следил за реакцией Кирка, ожидая чего угодно: вспышки гнева, протеста или обвинений. Но Джим сумел удержать себя в руках, свет в его глазах погас, словно кто-то переключил тумблер.

– Всё это так, – признал капитан, и теперь в его словах было столько неприкрытой печали, что она могла поглотить их обоих. – Но для того, чтобы получить свой корабль, тебе понадобится моя помощь. И даже если ты сомневаешься в моих намерениях, в моём опыте ты сомневаться не можешь. Поверь мне. Я помогу тебе получить то, чего ты хочешь, – добавил Кирк, сам не понимая, насколько двусмысленно прозвучали для Спока его слова.

Спок знал, чего он хочет, и знал, чего он _должен_ был хотеть, и две эти вещи были различны как пустыня и океан. Они были словно две половины его души и рвали его на части, пока он усилием воли не выбрал верную сторону и верный путь. Он должен был следовать своему долгу и жить ради Нового Вулкана. Так диктовали ему совесть и рассудок, но это не значило, что он готов был принять этот выбор всей душой.

– Я верю вам, капитан, – наконец, ответил Спок, потому что другого ответа даже не мог представить.

– Так значит, я получу своё место в десанте? – вновь спросил Джим.

– Получите, – сдаваясь, согласился Спок.

И больше между ними не было произнесено ни слова.

* * *

На плато Тьери стояла глубокая ночь, когда пятеро человек начали свой путь к невысоким горам. Десант был отлично подготовлен, поэтому у них не возникло проблем с ориентированием и компенсацией низкой гравитации. Трикодеры были настроены на инфракрасный спектр, на подошвах каждого офицера были специальные утяжеляющие накладки, и вдобавок на поясе висели кислородные маски. После инъекций Колмана они могли и не пригодиться, но Спок не хотел рисковать. И Кирк был с ним полностью согласен.

– На вид здесь нет никакой жизни, – нарушил тишину Джим, и его слова белым облачком пара рассеялись возле лица, став ещё одним свидетельством феноменальной работы учёных Федерации. Ночью на планете было холодно, но не так убийственно как раньше. В экваториальном районе Марса температура редко опускалась ниже нуля и была вполне комфортна для человека, из-за чего участники десанта отказались от скафандров с климат-контролем, сделав выбор в пользу лёгких термокостюмов, позволившим им передвигаться гораздо быстрее. Джим одобрял и это решение, холодный воздух его даже бодрил, но раз за разом он вглядывался в лицо Спока, понимая, что вулканец, рождённый в жаркой пустыне, воспринимает местные условия совсем иначе. Он был единственным из всех, кто помимо термокостюма надел ещё и шапку с перчатками, но спустившись на планету ни словом, ни взглядом не выказал беспокойства.

– Это только первое впечатление, – пояснил Спок, разгоняя мрачные мысли Джима, – в сопроводительных документах штаба обозначено присутствие в данном квадранте по меньшей мере четырёх десятков видов растений и двадцати пяти видов животных. Причём популяция Lemmini albus за два года увеличилась в три раза.

Джим только согласно кивнул. Всё это он знал и сам. Их заданием как раз и было выяснение причин увеличения популяции мелких зверьков и точный подсчёт их численности. Ничто по сравнению со спасением Галактики, но работа Звёздного Флота состояла не только из схваток с выжившими из ума маньяками. И хорошо, что так. Теперь Джим понимал это как никогда ясно.

– Судя по показаниям сканера, ареал обитания наших животных должен начинаться на этой равнине, – указывая рукой вперёд, сообщил Сулу. Что ж, по крайней мере, координаты для транспортации они вычислили верно, Джим с облегчением выдохнул. Им оставалось всего-то спуститься с невысокого, но крутого холма и приступить к сбору данных.

Кирк поддел ботинком сухой грунт, и мелкие камушки с тихим шорохом покатились вниз, исчезая в ночной мгле. Почва не казалась чересчур рыхлой, и можно было не беспокоиться о том, что она просядет под весом участников десанта. Но Джим, увы, не просчитал другую угрозу. Очевидно, марсианские хомяки решили расширить зону своего влияния, покоряя инопланетную территорию. И стоило Джиму сделать всего лишь шаг к кромке склона, как его нога угодила в одну из свежевырытых нор, которую из-за скудного освещения он не заметил.

– Джим, осторожно! – выкрикнул Спок и резко бросился вперёд до того, как Кирк окончательно потерял равновесие. Вулканец пытался перехватить его руку, но было уже слишком поздно. Звёзды и камни поменялись местами, однако прежде чем Джим кубарем покатился вниз, он явственно ощутил, как крепко Спок прижал его к себе. Тонкие пальцы сомкнулись на его спине, и Джим даже через термокостюм почувствовал заключённую в них силу.

Но это длилось всего секунду, удар о покатый склон выбил из Джима дух, он отчаянно хватал ртом воздух, но вместо кислорода горло скребла каменная крошка, заставляя вдох превращаться в кашель. Спок накрыл тело Джима своим, до боли в костях прижимая его к грунту. Теперь их контакт стал поистине полноценным, заставив губы Джима прочертить влажную полоску на шее вулканца. Но инерция не позволила им остановиться, и может, гравитация планеты была способна снизить ущерб от такого падения, однако утяжелители в термокостюмах и крутой откос сделали своё дело. Их прокрутило несколько раз, прежде чем Джим почувствовал финальный удар о локоть, только вот удар по его гордости был гораздо сильнее.

– Вот чёрт, – откашлялся Кирк, избавляясь от пыли, попавшей в рот, когда они прекратили падать. Он попытался подняться, и только тут осознал, что лежит прямо на Споке, а в следующий миг сообразил, что вулканец по-прежнему крепко сжимает его бока.

– Ты как? - настороженно спросил он.

Этот вопрос словно вывел Спока из анабиоза и тот, вздрогнув, отпустил руки. Слишком резко и слишком поспешно, чтобы можно было скрыть неловкость ситуации, – вулканец, прижатый Джимом к земле оказался в непредвиденной ловушке.

– Удовлетворительно, – наконец, сообщил Спок, отвернувшись в сторону и терпеливо ожидая, когда его нерадивый старпом соизволит принять вертикальное положение. Джим поднялся, стараясь как можно меньше касаться лежащего под ним вулканца, ему ли было не знать, насколько сильно Спок не выносил прикосновений других людей, и особенно его. Иногда Джиму казалось, что он должен высечь напоминание об избегании контактов с вулканцем на своих ладонях, потому что, будучи тактильным человеком, он не видел в объятиях или обычных касаниях ничего противоестественного. А Спок был для Джима словно магнит, и чтобы держать свои руки вдали от него, Кирку приходилось проявлять недюжинную выдержку. Хотя это и не могло касаться опасных ситуаций. Таких, как сейчас.

– Спасибо, что пытался помочь, – Джим неловко стряхнул пыль со своих колен и протянул руку всё ещё находящемуся на земле вулканцу, тем самым призывая к перемирию, – извини, что так вышло.

– Ничего страшного, капитан, зато этим странным способом мы очутились в заданной точке быстрее остальных. – Казалось бы, Спок не был сердит, однако протянутую Джимом руку он проигнорировал весьма красноречиво. Вместо этого он осмотрел себя, и для них с Кирком стало очевидным, что падение не лучшим образом сказалось на целостности одежды вулканца. Термокостюм выдержал экстремальный спуск, но перчатки Спока были сделаны из другого материала и рваными клоками свисали с ладоней, открывая марсианскому холоду чувствительные пальцы.

С этим нужно было что-то делать, но прежде чем искать решение, Джим запрокинул голову вверх, сложив рупором свои ладони.

– С нами всё в порядке! – крикнул он в вышину, но одна фигура уже спускалась к ним по крутому склону. Фобос светил демоническим глазом, разгоняя мрак, и Джим определил в спешащем на помощь Хикару Сулу. Силуэты доктора и Чена терялись где-то на самом пике, Джим не мог их разглядеть, но отчаянный оклик Артура Колмана лучше любого сканера указал, где их следует искать.

Спок среагировал первым и, затолкнув за пояс порванные перчатки, рванул на крик в обратную сторону. Он двигался словно хищная кошка, быстро и неотступно, а Джим спешил за ним, проклиная разряженную атмосферу планеты. Ему казалось, что его лёгкие горят на морозе, а пальцы, загребавшие сухой грунт, раз за разом пронзают ледяные кристаллы. Однако это была всего лишь иллюзия, которая, в конечном счёте, существовала только в его голове. Он не жалея сил, взбирался вверх, но всё равно оказался самым последним. Трое уже столпились вокруг бездыханного тела, лежащего на камнях, и их длинные тени падали на марсианский грунт, сплетаясь в причудливые узоры. Тяжёлые ботинки офицеров утрамбовали землю вокруг, но Джим всё равно заметил нечёткие следы чьих-то осторожных лап, уходящий под паутину карликовых растений.

– Что здесь случилось? – спросил Кирк, когда, наконец, смог выровнять дыхание. – Лейтенант ранен?

Джим смотрел только на Спока, но ответил ему доктор Колман.

– Отравлен, – быстро пояснил он, указывая на тонкий порез на руке лейтенанта. – Местная фауна оказалась гораздо опаснее, чем можно было представить. Он кивнул в сторону полустёртых следов, но, похоже, этот вердикт был только лишь одним из вариантов.

– Если это фауна, – заметил Сулу, двумя пальцами поднимая с земли колючую плеть. Даже сейчас на тонких иглах виднелись капли не успевшей замёрзнуть жидкости. Марс, знакомый и близкий, вдруг стал прибежищем мрачных секретов. Но Джим не привык поддаваться панике, не поддался ей и Спок.

– Что вы можете сделать? – спросил он Артура Колмана. – Вы сумеете его спасти?

– Несомненно. Если бы знал, с чем конкретно он столкнулся: с ядовитым растением или животным, – медицинский трикодер в руках доктора верещал на все лады, не в силах выдать точный результат. – Но меня рядом не было, а потому я могу только гадать. И это ещё хуже. Неверный антидот приведёт к анафилактическому шоку и смерти. Времени почти нет, но я не возьму на себя ответственность за неверный выбор.

– Зато я возьму, – ответил в тишине Спок. И Джим не сразу понял, что тот собирается делать. На миг показалось, что он отберёт у доктора гипошприц и сам введёт какое-то лекарство. Но вулканец просчитал совсем другой вариант. Словно дирижёр на премьере оперы, он взмахнул тонкими руками, и его пальцы легли на невидимые точки на лице лейтенанта. Джим затаил дыхание: он лишь однажды видел такое, и лишь однажды участвовал в таком сам. Но даже сейчас вулканская практика казалась ему чем-то запредельным, почти магией, и он не мог представить, как она видится Колману и Сулу. О ментальных способностях вулканцев в Звёздном Флоте было известно мало, сами вулканцы не спешили делиться своими секретами, а правительство Федерации не могло обязать целую расу предоставить всем желающим детальный отчёт. Всё, что сейчас делал Спок, выходило за рамки обычной миссии, приобщая невольных свидетелей чуть ли не к таинству. Но это было уже не важно, главным был результат.

– Растение, – через несколько томительных секунд сказал Спок, – единственным, что он видел, было растение. И только тут Джим понял, что всё это время не дышал. Он смотрел на Спока со смесью восторга и благоговения, отбросив за периметр мыслей их личные обиды. Но слова вулканца словно запустили остановившиеся часы, и следующие минуты вместили в себя множество событий. Доктор Колман трудился над лейтенантом Ченом, вводя ему нужный препарат, Сулу сканировал токсичное растение и заносил параметры в базу данных, а сам Джим вызывал «Гагарин-1», требуя немедленной транспортации. Но он не добился успеха, пыль в атмосфере Марса нарушила работу приборов, заперев их на планете на следующие тридцать минут. Не слишком долго для фатальных последствий для всей экспедиции, но критично для одного отдельно взятого вулканца.

Спок раздавал указания, растирая замёрзшие руки, но, очевидно, нужного результата достичь не мог. Джим видел, как он сжимает и разжимает пальцы, такие красивые и тонкие, но переставшие служить своему обладателю.

– Тебе нужно обратиться к Колману, – сказал Споку Джим, когда гримаса боли на лице вулканца стала очевидной даже для обычного человеческого взгляда. – Второй больной для одной миссии будет перебором.

– У доктора другая работа, – кивнул на Колмана Спок и теоретически был прав. Чену было гораздо хуже, это его жизнь совсем недавно висела на волоске, но Джим понимал, что протест Спока продиктован ещё и упрямством. Кирк мог бы отойти в сторону и позволить старпому по-прежнему изображать всесильного вулканца, только вот здоровье и безопасность Спока значили для него гораздо больше необходимости сохранить нетронутым его самолюбие. Это не было разновидностью бунтарства, Джим не хотел ему что-то доказывать или навязать свою волю, он просто хотел ему помочь. Не требуя благодарности или каких-нибудь других дивидендов. Наверно, именно этого Спок боялся каждый раз, когда Джим пытался склеить их дружбу, но он просто не понимал, что любить можно, даже не требуя ничего взамен. Сейчас был именно такой случай, точка приложения абсолютного бескорыстия. И Кирк не хотел слышать отказа, вне зависимости от причин. А потому он не стал спрашивать разрешения, и просто взял руки Спока в свои ладони.

– Тогда мы поступим иначе, – сказал он, глядя в глубокие, словно Марианская впадина, глаза вулканца. – Чену ты уже помог, теперь пришла очередь кому-то позаботиться о тебе.

* * *

Сначала Спок ничего не почувствовал. Его руки были словно чужие и мёртвым грузом лежали в ладонях капитана. Но само это было уже нереально. Он смотрел на собственные пальцы, которые Джим грел, растирал в сильных руках, и не мог поверить в происходящее. Это были картины из давно разрушенных фантазий, из тёмных снов, столь же желанных, сколько и запретных.

– Капитан, вы должны это прекратить, – попытался возразить Спок, прибегая к единственному способу, который помогал ему всегда. Он ставил между нами стену, не объясняя причину, а просто вынося вердикт.

Но Джим его не слушал. Его движения становились резче, и сквозь оцепенение Спок начал ощущать чужое тепло. Сначала незаметно, словно лёгкие всполохи во мраке, а потом они сделались ярче, обретая силу, возвращая рукам Спока возможность чувствовать и осязать.

– Довольно, – во второй раз повторил Спок, но Джим снова его не послушал. И вот теперь Спок должен был что-то предпринять, отдёрнуть руки, и, облив Джима презрением, вернуться к текущим делам. Но Спок этого не сделал. Он просто плыл по течению, наслаждаясь разделённой близостью, стараясь уверить разум, что между ними не происходит ничего недостойного. Но он, конечно же, лгал себе. Джим мог этого не понимать, но Спок понимал всё предельно ясно. Происходившее было неправильным. Неприличным! И подверглось бы осуждению любым из ныне живущих вулканцев, на которых Спок так хотел походить и на чей алтарь хотел положить свою жизнь.

Руки, разделённые стеклом, были только отражением ласки, тенью настоящего поцелуя. Но руки Спока в руках Джима поднимали их на другой уровень интимности. Для капитана это могло быть всего лишь медицинской процедурой, но Спок уже чувствовал жар, побеждающий даже марсианский холод. Его нервные окончания горели, посылая искры удовольствия по всему телу. Чтобы преодолеть это, нужна была сильная воля, которую Споку пришлось собирать в себе по крупицам.

– Спасибо. Мне гораздо лучше, – наконец сказал он, прибегнув к новой уловке. Джим не хотел принимать его протест, но он обязан был принять его благодарность. Это было логично, но разве когда-нибудь Джим поступал так, как от него ожидали?

– Уверен? – только и спросил капитан.

Он по-прежнему крепко удерживал руки Спока в своих, но теперь не предпринимал никаких активных действий, лишь большие пальцы медленно гладили тонкую кожу тыльной стороны ладоней. Джим ждал ответ, а Спок не мог произнести ни слова, против воли наслаждаясь запретными прикосновениями и мучаясь от собственной беспомощности. К счастью, на выручку пришёл Артур Колман.

– Лейтенант Чен очнулся, – сообщил он, как будто держащиеся за руки капитан и старпом были самым логичным зрелищем во вселенной, – всё благодаря вам. Я отмечу этот факт в медицинском журнале.

– Моя заслуга в спасении мистера Чена минимальна, – ровным тоном сказал Спок, мягко освобождаясь из рук Джима. Пальцы ещё помнили жар чужого тела, но разум вновь был холоден и стоек.

Юн Чен действительно, после манипуляций доктора Колмана, пришёл в себя, был немного бледен, но в целом признаков недомогания больше не проявлял. До завершения миссии у группы Спока оставалось всего семь минут, и, судя по работе сканера Сулу, они были близки к финалу.

– Что же, кажется всё ясно, – проглядев ещё раз собранные данные, подытожил Джим. Он запретил Споку надолго держать руки в холоде, а потому сам анализировал поступающую в трикодер информацию. Каким-то невообразимым образом они вновь заняли свои привычные позиции. Капитан и его незаменимый старпом в той единственной, лучшей комбинации, что и три последних года. – Кажется, вид растения, чуть не погубившего лейтенанта Чена, уничтожил всех потенциальных хищников в этой долине.

– В отсутствии естественного регулятора количества особей Lemmini albus численность их популяции достигла небывалого роста, – согласился Спок. Всё было предельно просто.

– Ну, что? – Джим обернулся и внезапно мягко улыбнулся. – Мы снова молодцы?

– Полагаю, не стоит делать поспешных выводов, мы ещё не на корабле и не знаем итогов остальных миссий, – отводя глаза в сторону, ответил Спок. Что-то в Джиме изменилось, а может быть надломилось в нём самом – он не мог ответить наверняка, но совершенно точно знал – это его беспокоило и волновало.

Впрочем, излишняя скромность была действительно не к месту, когда их группу высадки подняли на «Гагарин-1» стало очевидно, что, несмотря на все трудности, их команда вновь заняла первое место. Такими темпами на пути к капитанской должности у Спока не оставалось ни одного конкурента. Это могло льстить самолюбию, но вопреки всему Спок никогда не был чересчур амбициозен.

– Смотри-ка, кажется, Чен уже растрезвонил всем, что ты спас ему жизнь, – тихо поделился наблюдением Джим, когда на следующий день они вдвоём встретились в штабе Звёздного Флота, чтобы отчитаться на брифинге.

Действительно, почти все встречавшиеся на пути офицеры, кидали на них заинтересованные взгляды, и многие улыбались. Парочка особенно жизнерадостных капитанов даже показала поднятые вверх большие пальцы, что уж совсем не вязалось с солидностью их положений. Быть любимцем публики для Спока было аномально, и потому он был благодарен Джиму, взявшему на себя неформальные ответы на демонстрируемое восхищение окружающих его, так сказать, подвигом. Капитан всегда старался сделать его присутствие в социуме комфортным, но Спока слишком тяготили испытываемые к Кирку чувства, чтобы подпустить его достаточно близко. Он ведь даже не поблагодарил его за помощь на Марсе лично, хотя стоило бы.

Но Спок всё не мог найти нужный момент, сначала из-за дел, связанных с описанием прошедшей миссии, теперь из-за обмена любезностями с работниками штаб-квартиры и с участниками манёвров, стекающимися на брифинг с адмиралом. 

Сегодня они собирались в расширенном составе, Комак позвал в главный конференц-зал не только капитанов и их первых помощников, но и остальных старших офицеров трёх кораблей. На экваторе учений планировалось подвести промежуточные итоги и определить формат будущих заданий. А потому штаб-квартира Звёздного Флота превратилась в бурлящий жизнью муравейник, наполненный разновозрастными офицерами, чей эмоциональный настрой варьировал в зависимости от того, какое место занимала их команда после двух испытаний.

Так Нейтан Роше был мрачен и скуп на эмоции. Он сдержанно поздоровался со Споком и Кирком и без лишних слов исчез в конференц-зале. За ним потянулись Нийота Ухура и доктор Маккой, который, вопреки ожиданиям Спока, не стал упражняться с ним в колкостях. Сулу сиял как начищенная монета, так же как и остальные офицеры команды вулканца. В противовес им Павел Чехов был чем-то подавлен, а Монтгомери Скотт к тому же выглядел очень уставшим. Он не хотел говорить о Дженис Лестер, а на прямой вопрос о службе под её началом только закатил глаза и произнёс: «да лучше работать на мусоровозе, чем с ней». Сама Дженис Лестер явилась в компании доктора Колмана, но они не стали проходить в конференц-зал, а задержались у лифта, о чём-то тихо переговариваясь.

– Наверное, вам стоит подойти и поздороваться с мисс Лестер, – сказал Джиму Спок, когда увидел, что его взгляд обращён на старую знакомую. В этих словах не было сарказма или иронии, но стараясь лишить их даже намёка на негатив, Спок вдруг понял, что заставил свой голос звучать неестественно глухо.

– Я поздороваюсь с ней, когда представится возможность, – пожал плечами Джим, но формулировка была слишком размыта, чтобы удовлетворить Спока.

– Разве вы не хотите уделить ей внимание перед нашим собранием? – спросил он, впитывая кожей реакцию капитана.

– А должен? – удивился Джим.

– Она же ваш близкий друг, – протянул Спок, сам поражаясь смехотворности своего ответа. Он прятал за словом «друг» слишком много своих опасений, но сам понимал, что это прикрытие слишком ненадежно, чтобы Кирк не увидел за ним истинного смысла.

И Джим, конечно же, всё определил верно.

– Была когда-то, – мягко ответил он. – Но не сейчас. И вряд ли когда-нибудь уже будет. – добавил он, заставив Спока почувствовать, как внутри медленно разжимается пружина.

Он только кивнул капитану, и они вместе вошли в просторный кабинет, где офицеры кораблей рассаживались вдоль круглого стола, добавляя цвета сдержанному дизайну конференц-зала.

Пришедшими здесь владела рабочая суета: кто-то включал информационные панели, кто-то загружал документы по последней миссии, кто-то, напротив, изучал уже доступные данные по манёврам. По конференц-залу блуждал ровный гул голосов, свидетельствующий о том, что новостей и тем для обсуждений накопилось немало. Но всё разом стихло, когда за адмиралом Комаком закрылись автоматические двери. Он медленно прошёл к единственному пустующему месту и включил свой терминал, и экран синим цветом высветлил его лицо. Все ждали вступительного слова, но стоило Комаку оторвать взгляд от панели, как женская фигура строго напротив взлетела вверх, заставляя рухнуть все установленные протоколом правила ведения собраний.

Зрение не могло подвести Спока, это была Дженис Лестер, и её пассаж офицеры встретили с явным неодобрением. Рокот прокатился по залу, словно прибой налетел на скалы, но она продолжала стоять, спокойная и недвижимая, будто не замечая созданного ею эффекта.

– Вы что-то хотите сказать нам, лейтенант-коммандер? – спросил её адмирал, даже не с удивлением, а настоящим гневом в голосе. Дженис Лестер нарушала субординацию и делала это намеренно. И как бы не был лоялен адмирал Комак к выдающимся офицерам, терпеть подобную дерзость он не имел права. Тон его голоса сулил серьёзные неприятности и мог бы охладить любого, но, судя по всему, эта женщина не привыкла отступать. На её губах застыла улыбка, а в зелёных глазах плавилось торжество, и она ответила Комаку без тени волнения.

– Прошу прощения, адмирал, – сказала она, и негодование в ее голосе перекрыло все другие эмоции. – Но моя информация слишком важна, чтобы я могла молчать и дальше. Я хочу сообщить, что один из претендентов ведёт нечестную игру, – добавила она, и теперь её взгляд, словно кинжал, вонзился прямо в вулканца. – Я хочу сообщить, что коммандер Спок, добиваясь победы, читает чужие мысли!


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3

Вопреки ожиданиям Джима, по залу прокатилась волна саркастических смешков. Его коллеги то и дело кидали на Дженис неуверенные взгляды и перешёптывались с соседями, неприкрыто иронизируя. Но Лестер это нисколько не волновало. Непоколебимая в своей уверенности, она продолжала заготовленную тираду:

– Все мы прекрасно знаем о слухах, ходящих вокруг вулканцев, и о том, что они телепаты, – сказала она, и её голос, обретя силу, отразился от купола потолка конференц-зала. – Но теперь у меня есть неопровержимые доказательства того, что коммандер Спок, добиваясь слаженности работы своей команды, использует запрещённые приёмы.

– Лейтенант-коммандер, осознаёте ли вы серьёзность вашего обвинения? – спросил адмирал Комак, похоже, растерявшись не меньше самого Джима. Ситуацию усугубляло и демонстративное равнодушие Спока. Само собой, удивления он не выказывал, но и вступаться за себя, очевидно, не собирался. Старпом только чуть наклонился вперёд и немного сузил глаза, словно стараясь точно запомнить всё сказанное Дженис. Джим понимал, что, вероятно, стандартная защитная реакция вулканцев была именно такой, но для окружающих она равнялась безоговорочному признанию собственной вины. И вот это становилось худшим из зол.

– Безусловно, адмирал, – подтвердила между тем Дженис Лестер. – Однако я не единственная, кто заметил противоправное поведение коммандера. Мои слова может подтвердить доктор Колман, который провёл в команде мистера Спока первую половину учений. Он мог в непосредственной близости наблюдать за всем происходящим.

Несколько десятков глаз устремились на медленно поднимающегося со своего места человека. Артур Колман, как всегда, говорил только по существу:

– Я готов подтвердить каждое слово лейтенант-коммандера Лестер, – без капли эмоций сообщил он.

И вот теперь произнесённые слова имели эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Брошенные проигрывающей конкуренткой, они ещё, с натяжкой, виделись несусветной блажью, но подтверждённые кем-то из команды вулканца, приобретали совсем другой вес. Колман и Дженис не сказали этого вслух, но подводили к тому, что Спок читал мысли с помощью прикосновений, стремясь к каким-то низменным целям. Более нелепого обвинения Джим и представить себе не мог. Однако тревога холодной иглой засела в сердце.

Адмирал поднял руку вверх, призывая офицеров к порядку.

– Подобного рода обвинения мы не можем оставить без внимания, – вернув себе бесстрастие, объявил он, – но для начала я хотел бы переговорить с непосредственными участниками данного конфликта лично. Коммандер Спок, лейтенант-коммандер Лестер и доктор Колман, прошу, следуйте за мной.

Трое людей и один полувулканец без промедления двинулись к выходу, но, прежде чем Джим успел подумать, он, как и названные офицеры, вскочил со своего места. Его стул крутнулся вокруг своей оси, и вот теперь во взгляде обернувшегося Спока блеснуло неприкрытое удивление, а адмирал Комак сомкнул на переносице седые брови.

– Прошу прощения, но мистер Спок пока ещё мой первый помощник, – безапелляционно заявил Джим, – и я имею право знать все аспекты этого дела.

– Хорошо, – Комак кивнул, – можете присоединиться.

Это была маленькая, но победа, однако Джим чувствовал, что стоит на пороге грандиозной битвы. Молчаливой компанией они впятером вышли за пределы конференц-зала, который, несомненно, теперь стал местом горячих споров.

Они так и шли в тишине, пока не оказались в кабинете адмирала, и вот тогда заговорили одновременно все четверо. Только Спок молчал, по-видимому, ожидая, какие ещё бредовые фантазии вынесет на суд начальства мечтающая о капитанском кресле Дженис Лестер. Однако её выдержка была достойна восхищения. Она спровоцировала скандал, но выглядела так, будто сошла с Олимпа, став живым воплощением карающей Фемиды.

– Вы не должны сомневаться в моих словах, – сказала она адмиралу, когда он коротким знаком пресёк всеобщий гомон, дав разрешение говорить одной лишь Дженис. – Это может звучать как бред, но за последние сутки кое-что случилось. Все знают, что коммандер Спок спас лейтенанта Чена во время высадки. Но способ, к которому он прибегнул, не может не внушать опасение. Он прочитал мысли своего подчинённого одним лишь касанием руки, что заставляет задать логичный вопрос: что мешает ему делать то же самое постоянно? Ведь должны же быть как-то объяснены его феноменальные победы в прошедших испытаниях?

Она задрала вверх бровь, практически так же, как Спок, только сейчас этот жест не призывал обратиться к логике, он таил в себе угрозу, наполняя разум непрошеными вопросами.

И первый из них озвучил адмирал:

– Мистер Спок, что вы можете сказать об обвинениях вашей коллеги?

– Я могу сказать, что они не соответствуют истине, – спокойно ответил вулканец, но каждый из них понимал, что это были всего лишь его слова против слов Дженис Лестер. Адмиралу были нужны доказательства. Которые, увы, предоставил не защитник, а второй обвинитель – Артур Колман.

– Мы слишком мало знаем о ментальных способностях вулканцев, – в тон Дженис начал говорить судовой врач, – тем более о способностях тех, кто является вулканцем только наполовину. Но мои наблюдения дают мне право судить, что у коммандера Спока они развиты поразительно сильно. Возможно, его гибридная природа помогла повысить сродство его сознания к сознанию людей.

Это было ещё одним ловким ходом, однако, пауза, возникшая между словами Колмана, позволила Джиму вклиниться в разговор:

– Но это только предположения, – громко заявил он, – у вас нет ни одного факта, подтверждающего эту дикую теорию!

– А у вас нет ничего, что могло бы её опровергнуть, – заметил Колман, и только тут Джим впервые осознал, насколько этот человек в действительности опасен, – я могу предоставить лишь собственные суждения и собственные выводы, – продолжил доктор, – но должен сказать, что, наблюдая за работой мистера Спока и Джима Кирка, я увидел немало любопытного. Например, их периодические прикосновения друг к другу и слаженность их работы. Что, конечно, могло быть никак не связано, а могло быть причиной их сверхъестественного взаимопонимания.

Последняя фраза обрушилась на Джима как фотонная торпеда, заставив его неосознанно посмотреть Споку прямо в глаза. Происходившее между ними было их личным делом, но теперь получилось, что именно это могло разрушить карьеру вулканца.

– Вы делаете неправильные выводы, – поспешил оправдаться Джим, – всё это значит совсем другое, – с ещё большим жаром заявил он адмиралу. И только тут понял, что продолжить свою речь не сможет. В метре от него стоял Спок, который выбрал другой корабль, чтобы оградить себя от общества Джима, и объявить адмиралу о том, что в деле замешаны чувства, означало выставить их секрет на всеобщее обозрение. А залезть грязными руками в душу Спока он не мог, даже сейчас, когда столько было поставлено на карту.

И он осёкся на полуслове, сделав положение Спока ещё более шатким, заставив адмирала поверить, что его оправдания всего лишь эмоциональный всплеск, не имеющий под собой никакой базы.

– Спок никогда не делал ничего противоправного, – только и сказал он, но тем самым неосознанно побудил Дженис к новому витку обвинений.

– А так ли это? – спросила она, едва маскируя на лице улыбку. – Может быть, спросим об этом самого мистера Спока? Коммандер, – сказала она, собираясь ударить в самое уязвимое место, – вы действительно никогда не проникали в сознание людей против их воли?

Все взгляды обратились на Спока: адмирал ждал, ждали и Лестер с Колманом, а Джим повторял про себя: «Не молчи, защищайся!» Но уже понимал, каков будет ответ.

– Проникал, – без тени эмоций ответил Спок, и Джиму показалось, что он услышал свист упавшего на их головы ножа гильотины.

– При каких обстоятельствах это происходило? – Комак как будто давал Споку ещё один шанс, но вулканская прямолинейность поистине не знала границ, а потому едва ли последовавший ответ мог снять с него хоть какие-то обвинения.

– При нашем десантировании на ромуланский корабль «Нарада», – совершенно ровным тоном поведал Спок, – мне пришлось сканировать сознание одного из шахтёров, чтобы получить сведения для ориентирования по кораблю.

– Это было необходимой мерой, – вновь попытался встрять Джим, понимая, что, в качестве защитника поруганной вулканской чести, остаётся с его обидчиками один на один. Почему Спок выбрал столь пассивную позицию, было непонятно, но допустить необоснованную клевету на своего старпома он просто не мог. – Для спасения адмирала Пайка была важна каждая секунда, промедление могло стоить потери оборонительных кодов Федерации.

– Кстати, об адмирале Пайке, – вопреки наступившей задумчивости Комака, оживилась Дженис Лестер, – я рада, что мы заговорили именно о нём. У меня есть весьма любопытная видеозапись.

Жестом она указала на выключенный компьютер начальника орбитальных операций и вопросительно приподняла брови. Адмирал Комак так же молча освободил ей место, давая разрешение на использование своего терминала.

– Минуточку, – сообщила Дженис Лестер, активно что-то вбивая на клавиатуре. Но долго ждать им не пришлось – на экране адмиральского монитора включилась запись, и по происходящему перед объективом Джим сразу узнал временной отрезок. Это было видео с внутренних камер слежения прежней штаб-квартиры Звёздного Флота в Сан-Франциско. Один из тех дней, до сих пор тенью ужаса посещавший его в кошмарах. День нападения Хана Нуньена Сингха на собравшихся по поводу взрыва Лондонского архива флота офицеров. День, когда погиб адмирал Пайк.

Кирк невольно вздрогнул, когда равнодушная камера зафиксировала именно этот чудовищный по своей прямолинейности момент. Адмирал ползком пытался добраться до выхода из обстрелянного кабинета, когда луч лазера прошил его грудь, и тут же подоспевший на помощь Спок оттащил оглушённого, но, несомненно, ещё живого Пайка в безопасную зону. Звук видео был отключён, но Джим всё равно слышал крики и стоны раненых офицеров в своей голове, и словно вдыхал запах расплавленной проводки и обожжённой фазером плоти. А действие между тем продолжалось, и Спок, невзирая на творящееся вокруг безумие, сложил свои пальцы в уже знакомой Джиму комбинации и прижал их к лицу умиравшего человека. Но сейчас в этом не было никакой магии, одна неприкрытая странность, и Джим сглотнул горькую слюну, ощущая, как застучала в висках кровь – Пайк умер в тот момент, когда Спок сканировал его мысли. Ни секундой позже или раньше. Для простого обывателя в действиях вулканца не было необходимости, и Джим начал понимать, для чего Дженис подняла эту запись из архивов. Каждому на манёврах было известно, что их испытания каким-то образом были связаны с именем Пайка, и теперь Лестер предоставляла доказательства того, что Спок копался у адмирала в голове.

Однако она не выключила файл, и сквозь пелену боли, сожаления и скорби Кирк наблюдал за собственным появлением на экране. Конечно, в реальности Джим не видел всего того, что происходило буквально несколько мгновений назад: к моменту его прихода адмирал Пайк был уже мёртв. Но теперь же он окончательно приобщился к правде, и она была горька. Однако не стала для Джима откровением. Он знал о действиях Спока с его собственных слов, когда ведомые ненавистью к Хану, они летели вместе с Ухурой на Кронос и использовали передышку для совсем не уставных признаний. Спок рассказал им двоим, что соединившись сознанием с Пайком решил более не испытывать чувств, потому как ненависть, ярость и боль были неподобающими для вулканца. Но вместе с ними в опалу попали и более светлые чувства. Спок вычеркнул из своей жизни нежность, радость и любовь, заставив Джима поверить, что в его душе не найдётся места даже для дружбы. Но время всё расставило по своим местам, и обещание вулканца было нарушено разговором в реакторном отсеке, его слезами и руками, пытавшимися почувствовать Кирка через разделяющее их стекло.

Всё это было для Джима пережитым прошлым, но для Комака и двух офицеров, задумавших разрушить карьеру вулканца, оставалось тайной за семью печатями, которую Спок и не думал открывать.

– По-моему, всё предельно ясно, – резюмировала Дженис Лестер, остановив запись на компьютере адмирала. Интонация её не подразумевала вопроса, но взгляд требовал продолжения. Она ждала, что Комак перейдёт на её сторону, но он задумчиво хмурил брови, пытаясь уложить в голове всё, что сейчас увидел. А Джим неотрывно следил за выражением его лица и, даже не будучи телепатом, мог представить, какие вопросы крутились в голове адмирала. Зачем вулканец соединил свой разум с разумом Пайка? Какие секреты узнал после этого контакта? Как далеко простираются способности Спока? И конечно, насколько точна была Дженис в своих обвинениях? Каждый из этих вопросов был опаснее предыдущего и чернильной кляксой падал на безупречную репутацию Спока. Мотивы старпома не были для Комака прозрачны и рождали тревогу пополам с недоверием.

– Я могу всё объяснить, – наконец проговорил вулканец, и по его напрягшимся плечам и нарочито безупречной выправке Джим определил, что Дженис всё-таки задела его за живое.

– И вы, конечно, это сделаете, – отрезал адмирал, лишая свой голос даже крупицы снисхождения. Он посмотрел на Спока исподлобья, и стало очевидно, что Лестер добилась своего, сделав безболезненное разрешение ситуации просто невозможным.

– Но не сейчас, – добавил Комак, всё же сбавив обороты, – сейчас нас ждут на собрании. – И тем же путём они впятером вернулись в заполненный офицерами конференц-зал, где шум, блуждавший перед их приходом, сменился полной тишиной, стоило им только занять свои места. Джим буквально физически ощущал обращённые на них любопытные взгляды. Но мог лишь игнорировать докучливое внимание, проявляя сдержанность и хладнокровие. Спок был для него примером, и их помертвелые лица делали их похожими на близнецов-братьев, создавая пугающий контраст с образом Дженис. Она ликовала, и каждый, увидев её лёгкую походку и вскинутый выше обычного подбородок, мог без труда определить, кто вышел победителем из этого конфликта и чьи доводы адмирал в конечном итоге принял на веру.

Брифинг прошёл, словно в тумане, атмосферой угрозы закутав их двоих в плотный кокон, хотя Комак сразу же пресёк всё шушуканье по углам, открыто заявив, что пока точно не доказана вина вулканца, никто учения прерывать не будет. Но одно это уже дало толчок для разночтений, и было очевидно, что репутация Спока была черна, как и его вечно приглаженная шевелюра. Да и контроль над действиями их группы теперь обещал быть драконовским. Дженис действительно могла праздновать победу, она разыграла свои карты как никогда мастерски.

После стандартного собрания Джим и Спок молча шли по пустынному коридору, в одночасье превратившись из героев в изгоев. И в кои-то веки Спок не спешил убегать, подстроившись под шаг своего капитана, шёл рядом. Джим искоса глянул на вулканца, и непрошеная мысль всё-таки отравила его разум: мог ли он действительно постоянно читать мысли окружающих? Если Спок знал всю правду о чувствах других и тем более – о чувствах самого Джима, немудрено, что он выстроил такую непрошибаемую стену вокруг себя. Это объяснение выглядело до невероятного логичным, давая ответы на все странности поведения вулканца. Но Джим не дал этой теории расцвести во всей красе. Мысленно он влепил себе оплеуху, понимая, что только что клюнул на доводы Дженис. Именно этого она и добивалась: породить сомнения, разрушить сложившийся тандем. Такого нельзя было допустить.

– Вы не собираетесь задавать никаких вопросов? – вдруг спросил Спок, когда они дошли до лифта, где обычно расходились в разные стороны.

Джим задумался и немного погодя всё-таки дал ответ:

– Извини, я сказал бы, что вопросов слишком много, но мне кажется, сейчас их задавать не время и не место.

Это означало лишь только, что Джиму нужно было обмозговать ситуацию, прежде чем выработать хоть какую-то модель поведения, но, похоже, вулканец воспринял его колебания совсем иначе. Спок медленно кивнул, как будто и вправду принимал все сомнения Кирка и давал ему время решить, на чьей же он стороне.

– Безусловно.

Глядя в спину удаляющегося вулканца Джим думал, сколько же ещё между ними осталось недоговорённостей и тайн. И как долго это будет продолжаться дальше.

«Боунз, что скажешь?» – Джим набрал электронное сообщение, звонить Маккою он не хотел. Как бы не старался он держать себя в руках, обвинения Дженис Лестер были слишком правдоподобны.

«Что наш зеленокровый гоблин неслабо так влип» – последовал лаконичный ответ.

«Существуют ли медицинские доказательства того, что он чисто физически не мог этого сделать?»

«По-моему, из нас двоих ты знаешь вулканца гораздо лучше, поэтому в курсе насколько он не любит распространяться о своей физиологии. О вулканцах нам известно очень мало. Неопровержимых доказательств в его невиновности у меня нет. Извини»

«Если что раскопаешь, дай знать. Хорошо?»

«Ты ещё спрашиваешь» – Джим мог бы поклясться, что Боунз раздражённо фыркнул, набивая это сообщение. Безусловно, Маккой попытается расширить свои информационные каналы, но шансов было мало.

Ореол загадочности и неприступности сейчас сыграл со Споком злую шутку. Вулканцы, обособившись от всех рас, сделали себя объектом любых домыслов. И Джим не мог ни вернуть старпому честное имя, ни поставить зарвавшуюся Дженис на место. Единственное, что было ему по силам – верить вулканцу и подставить ему дружеское плечо в час острой необходимости. Потому что, несмотря на любые ссоры, он знал, что случись подобное с ним самим, Спок не сомневался бы в том, кто говорит ему правду.

* * *

Свеча горела на высокой подставке, и её тихое пламя трепетало. По комнате гулял сквозняк, и Спок ощущал движение холодного воздуха каждым участком кожи. Вернувшись в квартиру, он неплотно затворил окно, но не потому, что такими были его намерения. Просто после произошедшего в штаб-квартире, его контроль пошатнулся настолько, что он не смог уследить за элементарным действием.

Медитация была выходом из положения, но, так же как и огонь свечи, раз за разом отклонялась от своего вектора влиянием внешних факторов. Коммуникатор Спока снова разрывался от сообщений, но теперь это были не поздравления и восхищение незаурядными талантами, теперь на комм вулканца приходили одни лишь вопросы о его эмоциональном состоянии и пожелания скорейшего разрешения ситуации. Офицеры «Энтерпрайза» его не забыли, их связывало слишком многое, чтобы они поверили надуманным обвинениям, а вот члены его новой команды хранили молчание. И это было очень логично, для них он был никем, всего лишь вулканцем с трагическим прошлым и теперь уже неясным будущим – возможным обманщиком и практически подсудимым.

Спок не мог их винить, такое поведение было нормальным. Ведь даже в двадцать третьем веке, когда сила науки почти поборола невежество, природа людей оставалась неизменной. Они больше не боялись темноты и не поклонялись Солнцу, но недоверие к чужакам когда-то помогало популяции выжить, и столетия технического прогресса не сломили законов, заложенных в ДНК. Поверить в обвинения было для них так же просто, как и до этого восторгаться способностями Спока, потому что даже в форме Звёздного Флота он не был одним из них, он был пришельцем, чья логика и мышление оставались для всех загадкой.

Поэтому Спок не видел резона в том, чтобы истово отстаивать свою невиновность, ментальные способности вулканцев находились на уровне, который нельзя были определить с помощью техники или приборов. А значит, ему оставалось надеяться на лояльность офицеров Федерации и их здравый смысл.

Оглядываясь назад, Спок искал причину сложившейся ситуации и путь, который спас бы его от публичного унижения, но раз за разом находил лишь один ответ. Для людей он был слишком вулканцем, а для вулканцев был слишком человеком, и только на «Энтерпрайзе» это переставало иметь значение. Но он отказался от корабля, и отказался от его капитана. И эта мысль, словно шуруп, с болью вкручивалась в его висок, заставляя Спока думать о том, что ждёт его дальше. Возможно, разбирательство, и может быть даже трибунал, но прежде завтрашнее задание от Звёздного Флота, где в окружении людей, если и не боявшихся его, то явно ему не доверявших, он должен будет доказать, что телепатия была не той причиной, которая позволяла ему в предыдущие два раза обходить своих конкурентов.

Однако, понимать это и делать - совершенно разные вещи. А потому, когда на следующий день Спок ступил на мостик своего фрегата, его появление было встречено напряжённой тишиной. Очевидно, не один он был в полной растерянности от сложившейся ситуации, но и повернуть назад Спок не мог.

– Капитан на мостике, – сообщил Джим, тем самым призывая экипаж к порядку и давая возможность вулканцу освоиться.

Спок кивнул Кирку, он не заметил в Джиме внешних признаков беспокойства, однако некая напряженность, безусловно, существовала.

– Старшина Блум, озвучьте текущее задание, – приказал Спок.

Голубоглазая девушка с опаской посмотрела на него, но перечить не осмелилась. Слушая неуверенный голос, привычным движением Спок заложил руки за спину, почти физически ощущая волнение подчинённых. Он уже отвык от этого гнетущего чувства собственной инородности, которое тяготило его практически всё детство.

Суть нового задания сводилась к тому, что их корабль получил закодированное послание от неизученной Федерацией инопланетной расы. По итогу, их команда должна была расшифровать послание и установить контакт с отправителями. В личном рейтинге Спока подобные задачи носили предпочтительный характер. Аналитика чистой воды – в таком он был силён. Но в данном случае, всё было равносильно краху. Задание предусматривало коллективную работу всего экипажа, основанную на обмене информацией и глубоком анализе полученных данных. Едва ли сейчас Спока можно было бы назвать подходящим кандидатом для социального взаимодействия с кем-либо.

– Что ж, приступим, – Джим громко хлопнул в ладоши, настраивая офицеров мостика на деловой лад, – с чего начнём?

– Полагаю, что нам необходимо получить само сообщение и сделать первичный лингвистический анализ, – ответил Спок, оборачиваясь к рабочей панели связиста. – Лейтенант?

Мужчина средних лет, но с уже тронутыми сединой висками, лейтенант Карпатов, сидел, сложив руки на груди, и напряжённо смотрел в точку прямо перед собой.

– Вы слышали задание? – спросил Спок, не сомневаясь в готовящемся ответе.

– Могу я покинуть свой пост? – без вступления спросил человек, и по мостику разлилась такая гнетущая тишина, что её звон мог бы взорвать барабанные перепонки.

– Позвольте узнать причину данной просьбы? – в тон ему задал вопрос Спок. Он прекрасно понимал, что идёт на обострение конфликта, но сглаживать углы он не собирался. Подчинённые должны были видеть в нём командира, а не вулканца, смирившегося с ситуацией и позволившего ей взять над собой вверх.

– Вы знаете причину, – ответил Карпатов. И на этот раз к недовольству в его голосе добавилась бравада. Он задрал подбородок, глядя Споку прямо в глаза и теперь, находясь друг от друга в каких-то двух метрах, они выглядели словно дуэлянты, собиравшиеся нанести смертельный удар. Оружием инженера были его слова, но на стороне Спока была власть капитана. Он мог бы отправить его на гауптвахту за нарушение офицерской этики, но не раньше, чем тот произнесёт свою крамольную речь. И Карпатов это прекрасно осознавал.

– Не заставляйте меня говорить это вслух, – ощетинился он. – После вчерашнего собрания... – он не закончил фразу и просто махнул рукой, теперь его взгляд метался между офицерами мостика, ища хоть какой-нибудь поддержки. Но они только отводили глаза, не потому, что не считали инженера правым, и Спок был бы глупцом, если бы поверил в обратное, просто никто не хотел выходить за рамки субординации, когда существовал шанс отстраниться от прямого конфликта. Так думали все, кроме одного человека.

– Вчерашнее собрание ничего не изменило, – раздался в тишине голос Кирка, и Спок лопатками почувствовал звенящий в нем гнев. Джим обращался только к Карпатову, но все на мостике понимали, что выводы должен сделать каждый офицер.

– Мистер Спок по-прежнему является вашим капитаном, – продолжил Кирк, – и, пока штаб Звёздного Флота не уведомил вас об обратном, вы обязаны выполнять его приказы. Но если по какой-то причине вы не можете этого сделать, то на корабле есть те, кто смогут. Мистер Карпатов, – голос Джима упал на октаву, – вы свободны. Мисс Эванс, займите место инженера.

Он сказал это с таким нажимом, что никто не осмелился оспорить его приказ. Даже Спок, хотя, как капитан, имел на это все основания. Сейчас на мостике двое бросали тень на его право стоять во главе корабля. И Джим был одним из этих двоих, только Спок понимал, что Кирк делал это без злого умысла. В основе его действий лежала жажда справедливости и более личное чувство. Джим заботился о нём даже сейчас. Для Спока это не должно было иметь значение, но значило гораздо больше, чем ему хотелось бы признать. Его сердце наполнила благодарность, и он позволил событиям идти своим чередом, наблюдая, как лейтенант Эванс сменила лейтенанта Карпатова. Но когда она передавала падд Споку, то было заметно, как подрагивают её руки и что она держит планшет одними лишь кончиками пальцев, стараясь снизить вероятность контакта с вулканцем до минимума.

И как бы Джим не пытался закрыть собой все возникающие бреши и неловкие паузы, как бы Спок не выдерживал профессиональный нейтралитет, стараясь как можно более тактично исправлять чужие ошибки, было очевидно, что достойной работы в этот раз получиться не может.

– Все свободны, – сообщил Спок, когда после трёхчасовых мытарств передача итогового документа на проверку судьям была завершена. Члены его экипажа незамедлительно покинули мостик, лейтенант Сулу неуверенно потоптался рядом со своим рабочим местом и в задумчивом молчании тоже покинул помещение. Оставшись наедине с собой, Спок позволил себе устало облокотиться о спинку капитанского кресла. На экране комма уже светились общие результаты соревнования, как и следовало ожидать, их команда провалилась. Не то чтобы это в одночасье могло лишить его всех возможных перспектив на итоговую победу, но теперь Спок не мог с уверенностью сказать, что он на верном пути. К тому же он позволил провокации Дженис Лестер выйти из-под контроля и теперь пожинал плоды собственного бездействия.

– Ты как? – послышался голос у его плеча. Делать вид, что Спок, утратив выправку, вяло обмяк в кресле по чистой случайности, было уже поздно.

– Я полагал, что ты уже ушёл, – сказал он. Джим застал его в момент слабости, и это было, пожалуй, худшим развитием событий.

– Я забыл свой электронный ключ от кабинета, – выкрутился Кирк. Спок взглянул в эти невинные голубые глаза и до боли захотел, чтобы в его рассуждениях о человеческом непостоянстве крылось заблуждение, на худой конец в них могло обнаружиться исключение. Джим снова был рядом. Закрываться, огораживаться ментальными щитами в этот раз было совершенно невыносимо. И Спок не стал этого делать.

– Ты видел результаты? – ровно спросил он, так и не давая ответа на первый вопрос.

– В этот раз чертовка обошла всех, – слабо улыбнулся Джим, очевидно стараясь добавить их беседе непринуждённости, – но не думаю, что это может выбить тебя из колеи.

– Не может, – согласился Спок, – но, вероятно, должно выбить?

Джим склонил голову набок, оценивающе его рассматривая. Возможно, капитан делал какие-то выводы о справедливости слов Дженис или о необходимости повышения Спока на другом корабле, однако именно такие пристальные взгляды Кирка всегда оказывали на Спока гипнотическое воздействие. По спине моментально поползли мурашки, ещё чуть-чуть и эмоциональное спокойствие будет нарушено.

– Я не понимаю, – всё-таки продолжил Джим, – разве ты не хочешь победить?

Спок вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.

– Кажется, у меня нет ответа.

Они несколько секунд молча смотрели друг на друга, но финалом этого безмолвного диалога стали горькие слова Джима:

– Завтра ты сочтёшь эту фразу нелогичной, – печально улыбнувшись, произнёс он, – ты снова вспомнишь, что живёшь для Нового Вулкана.

«Так уже было однажды», – добавлял его взгляд, возвращая Спока к событиям трёхлетней давности. Тогда их прощание в реакторном отсеке тоже дало капитану надежду на то, что всё между ними будет иначе. И Спок приложил максимум усилий, чтобы она стала просто воспоминанием.

– Возможно, ты прав, – ответил он.

– Конечно, прав. Мы не дадим Дженис забрать у тебя корабль, – пообещал Джим, вновь обманутый бесстрастием своего старпома. – Только не засиживайся допоздна. Увидимся завтра, – добавил он и направился к выходу.

– Буду ждать, – проговорил Спок, глядя ему в затылок.

Эта фраза полетела за Джимом, словно птица, но он так и не обернулся.

* * *

Он обернулся, когда двери лифта закрылись за его спиной, и Спок уже не мог видеть его лица. Джим бездумно смотрел на мелькающий в зазоре створок свет палуб и не смел поверить в то, что сейчас услышал. Очень хотелось вернуться к вулканцу и докопаться до смысла его слов, но разум упрямо напоминал, что всё это они уже проходили, и закончили ничем. Крах иллюзий стоил Джиму слишком дорого: он сделал его другим человеком, тем, кто не мог находить радости в космических полётах и хотел осесть на Звёздной базе, закопавшись в бумагах и канцелярских делах.

Он глубоко вздохнул, прогоняя наваждение и заставляя себя подумать о деле. В том, что это был полный провал, сомневаться не приходилось. Впервые с момента начала его службы в Звёздном Флоте кто-то из команды повёл себя так вызывающе высокомерно по отношению к старшему офицеру вообще, и к Споку в частности. Всё, что хотел Джим в тот момент - просто выбить зубы мерзавцу, но это был абсолютно незрелый подход. Джим должен был искать способ оправдать Спока, а не разбираться с каждым, кто косо посмотрит в его сторону. Однако решение ускользало. Он понимал, что в защиту Спока могли выступить только вулканцы. Но посол Спок умер, а больше Джиму обратиться было не к кому. Да и если бы он решился искать справедливости у вулканцев, насколько сильно они были заинтересованы в том, чтобы один их представитель сохранил свою карьеру в Звёздном Флоте? Интересы большинства превыше интересов одного, вот что гласила их древняя мудрость. А это значило, что спасение Спока было полной ерундой по сравнению с делами по спасению их вида. Они были слишком заняты заботами о Новом Вулкане, чтобы тратить ресурсы и время на доказательства правоты одного полувулканца. Возможно, это даже показалось бы им оскорбительным, а возвращение Спока в новую колонию стало бы самым желанным итогом.

Единственным разумным действием было отпустить Спока, забыть о нём, предоставить его своим собственным убеждениям и стремлениям. Но сколько бы Джим не пытался – он не мог перестать искать выход. Желание вулканца быть как можно дальше от старой команды, «Энтерпрайза» и самого Джима вызывало в Кирке бурный протест, и, возможно, именно поэтому он видел в каждом неосторожном слове Спока призрачный шанс вернуть всё назад, но только снова обманывал самого себя.

Когда Джим вышел на улицу, сумерки полностью накрыли город. Было уже достаточно темно, чтобы зажглись фонари, и их жёлтый свет мягко растекся по кварталам и площадям, но не достаточно поздно, чтобы на улице не оставалось людей. Поэтому он не сразу заметил гудящую толпу рядом с их с Боунзом любимым баром. Одного взгляда на пёструю компанию хватило, чтобы понять – веселились офицеры Звёздного Флота. И более того, среди смеющихся людей, вышедших на улицу подышать, было немало знакомых лиц.

– Джимми, привет! – Дженис Лестер, улыбающаяся во все тридцать два зуба, приветливо помахала рукой, – присоединяйся к нам.

Уйти молча было, по меньшей мере, не вежливо, а делать вид, что Джим внезапно ослеп и оглох – по-детски.

– У кого-то день рождения? – натянув на лицо дежурную улыбку, поинтересовался он. И получил ответ, который заставил ладони сжаться в кулаки, а лицо превратиться в безжизненную маску:

– Отмечаем мою победу. Сегодня мы порвали всех! – Дженис запрокинула голову назад и хрипло рассмеялась, заставив Джима подумать, что она была изрядно пьяна.

– Серьёзная победа, – кивнул Кирк, наблюдая, как доктор Колман тенью подкрался к своей подруге, стараясь незаметно для остальных поддерживать её в вертикальном положении. Такой преданности можно было только удивиться, если бы Джим когда-то давно сам не рассчитывал на нечто подобное. – Поздравляю, однако, я, пожалуй, пойду. День сегодня выдался тяжёлым.

– Наверное, мы тоже пойдём, – как по волшебству, рядышком материализовались Скотти и Чехов. К удивлению и к радости Джима, оба были трезвы и даже больше – признаков веселья не проявляли. Очевидно, они ждали повода, чтобы избавиться от разгульной вечеринки, не нарушая приличий.

Дженис даже не взглянула на парочку дезертиров, однако, Джима отпускать так скоро не собиралась.

– Отправишься утешать своего вулканца? – спросила она, отбросив за спину рыжие волосы, – не самая лучшая твоя идея, учитывая его нынешнее положение. Знаешь, как говорят, будешь общаться с неудачниками – не заметишь, как сам станешь одним из них.

Она улыбнулась широкой улыбкой, обнажив идеальные жемчужины зубов, и Джим подумал, что совсем не удивился бы, если бы увидел, что с них капает яд. Ему следовало бы промолчать, вступать в пьяные споры было заведомо проигрышным делом, но оскорбления в адрес вулканца ранили его гораздо глубже, чем поклёпы в его собственную сторону.

– Коммандер Спок - один из самых выдающихся офицеров Звёздного Флота, – сказал он, усилием воли заставив свой голос звучать спокойно, – и твои слова, по меньшей мере, несправедливы.

Он надеялся, что Дженис поймёт его посыл, но она вновь рассмеялась колючим злым смехом, который, казалось, мог проникнуть под кожу и отравить кровь.

– Справедливость? – спросила она, сделав шаг в сторону Джима, и он ощутил исходящий от неё запах алкоголя. – В этом мире нет справедливости, и никогда не было. Иначе один из нас не получил бы по чистой случайности корабль, не стал любимчиком адмирала и не купался в лучах дешёвой славы, в то время как вторая тянула лямку на второсортном звездолёте во главе с тупицей-капитаном и кучкой идиотов...

– Дженис, – попытался остановить её Колман, но она лишь грубо отрезала:

– Артур, я разговариваю не с тобой!

И продолжила свою тираду, даже не заметив, что от её слов доктор скривился так, будто у него одновременно заболели все зубы.

– Ты слишком долго пребывал в мире грёз и, наверное, забыл, что вселенная крутится не только вокруг тебя, – вновь сказала она Кирку. – В Звёздном Флоте есть много других достойных офицеров. А неприкасаемых нет и неуязвимых тоже, – указательный палец её правой руки прочертил в воздухе несколько окружностей и уткнулся Джиму в грудь.

– Всё ещё хочешь поговорить со мной о справедливости? – спросила Дженис.

И Джим только покачал головой. Алкоголь развязал ей язык, и смахнул весь налёт радушия и приятия. Она вновь стала той безумной гарпией, как в день их последней встречи, и даже не понимала, насколько сейчас была ужасающей.

– То-то же, – сказала Дженис, как всегда, желая, чтобы за ней осталось последнее слово и, плавно качнув бёдрами, направилась в сторону открытой двери бара. Артур Колман, будто на привязи, последовал за ней – преданный раб свой госпожи, покорный её воле несмотря ни на что.

– Может она и невероятно умна, – подытожил Скотти, когда две фигуры на миг загородили прямоугольник света, – только ум этот дьявольский.

Джиму нечего было добавить к этим словам, во рту горчило после этого разговора, и он глубоко вздохнул, надеясь, что холодный воздух осенней ночи вытеснит отраву из его лёгких.

– Мы уже слышали от неё про мистера Спока и сегодняшнее задание, – подал голос до того, стоявший молча Чехов, – это всё безумно несправедливо. Вы ведь скажете ему, что нам ужасно жаль?

Чехов посмотрел на Кирка внимательным взглядом, ожидая только утвердительного ответа. А Джим почувствовал, как неприятно засосало под ложечкой. Ему вдруг стало стыдно за самого себя. Чехов, Скотти и даже Дженис считали, что этим вечером у него не было другого пути кроме как отправиться к вулканцу и разделить с ним провал последней миссии. И только сам Джим ничего такого делать не собирался. Но не потому, что этого не требовала его душа, а потому что так было безопасней для его сердца. Оно столько раз разбивалось о стену, выстроенную вулканцем, что теперь ему было проще отойти в сторону, чтобы в очередной раз не склеивать осколки. Он лелеял собственные чувства, в то время, когда должен был подумать о чувствах Спока. И дать вулканцу понять, что не весь мир ополчился против него, и есть те, кто готов ради него на всё что угодно. До этого Джим поддерживал его на расстоянии, как коллега, как друг или как бывший капитан, но, возможно, этого было недостаточно.

Даже не закрывая глаз, Джим мог представить его сейчас сидящим в своей квартире за компьютером. С прямой, как палка, спиной и безупречной причёской. Абсолютно спокойного и невероятно одинокого.

– Конечно, скажу, – ответил Чехову Джим и, даже не простившись, побежал по аллее. Он знал, что его провожают два недоумённых взгляда, но принятое решение гнало его вперёд, делая любое промедление похожим на пытку.

Чем больше он отдалялся от злополучного бара, тем легче становилось на душе. С каждым новым шагом в сторону Спока биение сердца ускоряло свой темп. Джим чувствовал, как за его спиной вырастают крылья, только вот куда они его несут, на седьмое небо или в бездну, определить не мог. Конечно же, он знал адрес съёмного жилья вулканца, но до этого момента даже не мог предположить, что однажды станет его ночным гостем. Но почему-то сейчас это не казалось таким уж не правильным. Может, дело было в странном поведении Спока после испытания, а может быть, Джим наконец осознал, каким на самом деле был дураком. В любом случае, сегодня он расскажет Споку всё. Хватит им уже общаться полуправдами.

– Привет, впустишь меня? – скороговоркой выдал Джим, увидев недоумённое лицо на экране видеофона.

Вулканец не стал задавать лишних вопросов, как и не стал оставлять своего капитана в неловкой компании закрытой двери. Такое начало обнадёживало. Однако и не делало задачу Джима хоть на грамм легче.

За считанные минуты он преодолел одиннадцать этажей вверх и очутился на пороге квартиры Спока. Дверь была заперта, но, стоило коснуться звонка, она отъехала в сторону.

– Капитан, – произнёс Спок, пытаясь по лицу Джима угадать цель его визита. – Что вы здесь делаете? Что-то случилось?

«Что-то ещё случилось?» – подразумевал вулканец, и Кирк с тоской подумал, что Спок даже не рассматривал вероятность, что Джим пришёл к нему просто потому, что чувствовал в этом необходимость.

– Я пришёл к тебе, – ответил Джим, как будто это хоть что-то объясняло. – Из штаба не было новостей, – добавил он, и вулканец заметно расслабил плечи.

– Вы будете чай или кофе? – вежливо поинтересовался Спок. На нём всё ещё была форменная одежда, но держался он свободнее, чем Джим представлял или привык видеть. Возможно, это была всего лишь иллюзия, создаваемая нетипичной обстановкой.

– Чай! – выпалил Джим, не особо задумываясь над выбором напитка. Ему бы стоило порадоваться тому, что Спок сразу не прогнал его прочь, как бродячего котёнка. Только вот причины такого радушия могли быть самые разные. Неужели Спок чувствовал такую же потребность в разговоре, и надеялся, что вместе они найдут какой-то выход из сложившейся ситуации? Или же вулканец дошёл до точки кипения, и потому так спокойно принял у себя человека, которого отталкивал столько месяцев, чтобы, наконец, расставить все точки над «i»? Или возможно, всеобщее осуждение подействовало на него гораздо больше, чем Джим мог себе представить, и теперь Спок готов был принять поддержку даже от того, с кем совсем недавно не мог оставаться на одном корабле. Только последний вариант делал затею Джима оправданной. Но он был готов рискнуть, потому что слишком устал от реверансов и недомолвок.

Не чувствуя ног, он отправился вслед за Споком. Гостиная не радовала глаз богатством меблировки, всё здесь было строго и по-деловому. Стандартная обстановка комнаты лишь подчёркивала статус временного жилища. Внутри не было ничего, что могло бы указать на то, что хозяин квартиры хоть чем-то дорожит. Лишь на двух стенах строго напротив друг друга висели вулканские маски, об истории которых Джим и не думал и гадать.

– Я не ждал вас, капитан, – разливая горячую жидкость по чашкам, сообщил Спок, заставив сердце Кирка пропустить один удар, – но можете не беспокоиться, со мной всё в порядке. Чтобы получить эту информацию, вам хватило бы и стандартного письма.

Джим недоумённо моргнул и склонил голову набок.

– Ты думаешь, что я пришёл сюда просто проверить, не расстроен ли ты, чтобы успокоить свою совесть?

Теперь Спок застыл с двумя чашками в руках, и выражение его лица Джим не смог бы интерпретировать даже под страхом смерти. Слишком трудно было поверить, что свет в глазах вулканца означал не ярость, а надежду.

– Я сделал неверные выводы, прошу прощения, капитан, – вулканец поставил перед Джимом дымящуюся чашку, на которую тот даже не взглянул. И, словно почувствовав колебания Кирка, сел за стол, не торопя его с дальнейшими объяснениями.

А Джим не мог последовать его примеру или даже просто устоять на месте. Он заложил руки за спину и принялся мерить шагами гостиную. Он прекрасно понимал, что сейчас в глазах вулканца был средоточием всех человеческих несовершенств. Непоследовательный, нелогичный! Но решиться открыть старпому душу, было гораздо сложнее, чем её открыть.

– Это ты прости меня, – сказал он. – За то, что заставил усомниться в том, что я тебе действительно верю. За то, что не сказал про рапорт и о желании оставить «Энтерпрайз».

– Никто не идеален, – возразил Спок, – теперь я это хорошо понимаю, – и поднял на Джима свой взгляд. В бездонных глазах вулканца плескались тысячи оттенков кофейного и золотого, и Джим мог представить себя дающим названия каждому из них. Но сейчас момент требовал от него другого признания.

– Но иногда мне хочется, чтобы ты, и правда, мог читать мои мысли. Чтобы можно было не объяснять. Ведь тогда бы ты точно знал...

«Скажи ему», – шептал Джиму внутренний голос. Теперь уже нечего было бояться, и нечего было терять. Они столкнулись с проблемой с ограниченным числом решений. Спок либо победит и получит свой корабль, либо проиграет и вернётся на Новый Вулкан. Либо... Третьего «либо» не существовало, точнее, его вероятность была ничтожна мала. Настолько, что даже Джим, с его невероятной удачей, не мог рассчитывать на такой подарок вселенной.

– Джим, я.... – встрепенулся Спок. Но Кирк жестом попросил дать ему слово. Его решимость и так почти исчерпала свои резервы. И Джим понимал, что на новый виток объяснений его просто не хватит.

– Я помогу тебе во всём и буду на твоей стороне. Ты ведь понимаешь, почему?

– Потому что ты мой друг? – очень тихо спросил Спок. И это было больше, чем дежавю. Персонажи и реплики остались теми же, только декорации поменялись. Корабль не падал, и Джим не умирал на полу реакторного отсека. Тогда за них всё сказали разделённые стеклом руки, но сейчас Джим хотел, чтобы правда обратилась в слова.

– Да. Потому что, я твой друг, – так же тихо подтвердил он, – а ещё, потому что я тебя люблю.

Джим замолчал, прислушиваясь к тишине. Его признание не прозвучало как выстрел, не сотрясло основы мироздания и не заставило Спока изменить выражение лица. Он всё сидел в кресле, сжимая в руках горячую кружку. А Джим отсчитывал в уме секунды, надеясь на какой-то, любой, ответ. Но Спок молчал. И всё, что мог сейчас сделать Джим, это добавить:

– Пусть это тебя не тревожит. Ты ничего мне не должен. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал...

Он глубоко вздохнул и быстро повернулся к выходу. Вулканские маски провожали его печальными взглядами. Он остановился только перед самой дверью, глядя, как его тень сливается с тенью приближающегося Спока. Джим ожидал, что панель вот-вот плавно отъедет в сторону, но вместо этого почувствовал тепло обнимающих его сзади рук.

* * *

Они были словно два танцора, замерших на середине действия, когда внезапно выключили музыку. Спок крепко прижимал Джима к себе, и ему казалось, что у него было сразу два сердца: одно его собственное, бьющееся в боку, и второе, принадлежащее Джиму, трепыхающееся в груди.

– Почему ты это делаешь? – выдохнул капитан. Его плечи одеревенели в объятиях Спока, а голос сел, как будто он говорил несколько часов подряд.

– Потому что ты мне нужен, – признался Спок. И эти слова были отголоском того самого «Что бы я без тебя делал, Спок?»

Порыв отправил его вслед за Кирком, и порыв заставил удержать его рядом. Только теперь Спок хотел большего, чувства одолели логику, требуя продолжения. Но Джим молчал, заставляя каждую секунду растянуться до вечности. Время словно застыло в одной точке, и будущее тысячами возможностей убегало вперёд, все из которых не мог просчитать даже вулканский разум Спока.

– Я не хочу твоей жалости, – наконец, ответил Джим. И только тут Спок понял, почему он медлит.

– Это не жалость, – прошептал он, чувствуя, как под его руками зачастило сердце Джима.

– Тогда что же?

Вот именно, что? Спок множество раз задавал себе этот вопрос. Что влекло его к капитану? Что заставляло его забывать о своей вулканской природе? Что обрекало его тонуть в голубых глазах Джима и верить ему больше чем самому себе? У людей было название для этого чувства, а у вулканцев имя тому, кем капитан для него стал.

– Ashayam, – произнёс Спок, поражаясь тому, как легко это слово сорвалось с его губ.

– Я не понимаю, – покачал головой Джим, но это был не укор, а просто утверждение. Он освободился из объятий Спока, и повернулся к нему лицом. Руки Джима легли на его плечи, и их губы оказались так близко, словно они хотели дышать одним воздухом.

Разум Спока разрывался миллионом предупредительных сигналов. Он прекрасно понимал, что, один раз разрушив эту стену, вновь её не отстроить. Но сейчас Спок хотел стереть все границы между душами и телами. И эта потребность была сильнее голода, мучительнее жажды. Он хотел быть с Джимом: в нём, под ним, как угодно.

Он никогда не верил в предопределённость, но в следующий миг их словно толкнуло навстречу друг другу. Будущее лишилось бесконечного числа возможностей, сделав реальностью только один исход. Они целовались, жадно и глубоко, цепляясь друг за друга, словно утопающие. Но Спок не чувствовал, что тонет, наоборот, он будто поднимался вверх, скидывая груз условностей, страхов, запретов и личных табу. Для него не существовало ни завтра, ни вчера, были лишь только эта ночь и этот человек, с которым он хотел соединиться самым желанным из возможных способов.

Наверное, он сошёл с ума или, возможно, они сошли с ума оба, но тогда это было сладкое безумие. И количество попусту растраченных дней, долгое ожидание и изматывающая неудовлетворённость только придавали ему силу.

Не было и речи о том, чтобы дойти до спальни, желание было слишком велико, чтобы растянуть эту пытку ещё на несколько минут. Всё, что могли сейчас Спок и Кирк, это добраться до узкого дивана возле стола, за которым совсем недавно сидел вулканец. Они рухнули на жёсткое сиденье, и чашки зазвенели на своих блюдцах, выплескивая на столешницу недопитый чай.

Спок оказался сверху, и Джим, прижатый весом его тела, раздвинул ноги, чтобы им вдвоём было удобно. Но это была не более чем условность, Спок комкал в руках ткань форменки Джима, тянул её вверх, стараясь быстрее добраться до обнажённой кожи, и Джим отвечал ему тем же. Его руки скользили под синей тканью, выводя на спине Спока замысловатые узоры. Пальцы с тупыми ногтями очерчивали рёбра, придавая остроту отчаянной близости.

Они словно крали эти мгновения у целого мира, боясь, что всё может закончиться в любую минуту. Спок прижимался к Джиму, впитывая кожей все чувства и звуки. Тишина разбивалась вдребезги торопливыми вдохами, скрипом дивана и шелестом ткани. Но громче остального прозвучал вопрос Джима, когда он расстегнул молнию его брюк.

– Можно? – спросил Кирк, глядя на Спока. Его губы блестели от поцелуев, а в синих глазах бушевал шторм в сотню баллов.

– Можно, – ответил Спок, позволяя Джиму забрать то, что было ему нужно.

Они всё ещё были полностью одеты, но это было уже не важно. Джим запустил руки под бельё Спока и дотронулся до него, заставив удовольствие вылиться наружу отчаянным стоном. Спок и не знал, что способен на нечто подобное, бесстыдное, почти вульгарное, но распаляющее до жара тысячи солнц. И побуждающее испробовать запретное удовольствие до конца, разделить с тем, кто сейчас был рядом. Он хотел видеть ту же страсть в глазах Кирка, и потому повторив движение Джима, накрыл его член своей ладонью, на пробу проведя пальцами вверх и вниз. Джима выгнуло под ним дугой, заставляя придвинуться ещё ближе, как будто это было возможно. Теперь они ласкали друг друга, сталкиваясь ладонями, переплетая пальцы, заставляя руки двигаться торопливо и исступлённо.

Больше не нужно было прятаться за словами и искать точные формулировки. Они стонали, если было сильно, шептали имена друг друга, когда становилось запредельно. Их тела не могли лгать, и открывали самые глубокие тайны. Сердце Спока выстукивало безумный ритм, каждым ударом убеждая: быстрее, быстрее, быстрее...

Но он всё равно не успел за Джимом, Кирк кончил первым, забрызгав их обоих тягучей спермой. И только тогда Спок последовал за ним, уткнувшись в шею Джима, чувствуя, как оргазм поджигает каждое из миллиарда его нервных окончаний.

На несколько секунд они просто замерли в этой позе, слушая вдохи и выдохи друг друга, тяжёлые и частые, словно после спринтерского забега. Но это не могло длиться вечно. Спок поднялся с дивана и сел рядом с Джимом, опустив голову и глядя на свои руки, которые ещё помнили тепло чужого тела.

– Что теперь будет? – спросил его Кирк.

– Я не знаю, – ответил Спок, не скрывая от Джима правду.

– Хочешь, чтобы я ушёл?

Этот вопрос заставил Спока поднять на капитана взгляд. Логика уже начинала отвоёвывать свои границы, но душа вулканца ликовала, лелея воспоминания об их близости как бесценный дар. Он не мог теперь прогнать Джима, только вот это «не мог» почти на сто процентов состояло из «не хотел».

– Нет, – со всей искренностью признался Спок.

До рассвета было ещё много часов, и он устроил Кирка на диване, а сам ушёл в спальню, закрыв за собой дверь. Долгие минуты он лежал без сна, глядя в потолок, но его мысли даже через стену тянулись к Джиму.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4

Тусклый свет еле-еле пробивался сквозь плотно задёрнутые шторы, но Джим всё равно проснулся раньше звонка будильника. Понадобилось лишь пару секунд для того, чтобы сообразить, что произошедшее прошлым вечером сном не было. Однако разум отказывался в это верить. Всё это было невероятно, а невероятные желания Джима в последнее время очень редко превращались в правду.

Со стороны кухни доносились тихие звуки, очевидно, вулканец бодрствовал. Ложился ли Спок спать вообще, Джим утверждать не брался. Он быстро натянул форменные брюки и чёрную футболку и вышел из тёмной гостиной.

– Доброе утро, Джим, – как ни в чём не бывало, поздоровался Спок, деловито помешивая какое-то варево на электрической конфорке, – я не пользуюсь репликатором в домашних условиях, поэтому завтрак будет через три минуты.

Кирк кивнул и, не сводя глаз с непостижимой картины, уселся на ближайший стул. Мозг по-прежнему давал сбои, не в силах сопоставить фантазию, рождённую в его голове, и реальность.

– Всё отлично, я люблю натуральную еду, – сказал он, игнорируя вид густеющей в кастрюле каши, подозрительно напоминавшей овсянку.

– И у меня нет никакой пищи животного происхождения, – словно извиняясь, добавил Спок.

– Ну и хорошо, я питаюсь не одними белками, поверь, – снова признался Джим, пытаясь совладать с настойчивым урчанием в животе. После вчерашней ночи между ними не осталось напряжения, замешанного на взаимных нападках и обидах, но неопределённость и недосказанность никуда не делись. Хорошо, хотя бы чувство вины их миновало. 

– Тогда всё в порядке? – Спок поставил перед Джимом тарелку с сероватой массой. Овсянка на воде, наверняка без соли и сахара.

– Просто замечательно! – Джим выдал вежливую улыбку, гадая, касался ли последний вопрос еды или всё-таки имел под собой большую глубину. Взгляд Спока упал на оголённые руки Джима, скользнул по его шее и лицу и на секунду остановился на дыбящихся торчком волосах.

– У меня есть фрукты, если тебе того будет недостаточно… – теперь Джим рассмеялся совершенно открыто.

– Спок, почему мы говорим о еде?

– Вероятно, потому, что сейчас время завтрака, – абсолютно серьёзно ответил вулканец, впрочем, в его глазах не было холода. Очевидно, более важные темы они сейчас поднимать не будут, но и убегать никто не собирался.

– В таком случае, – Джим взмахнул ложкой, ощущая, как непрошеные тревоги постепенно отходят на второй план, – не веди себя как моя любимая бабуля, а садись завтракать тоже!

Спок ничего не ответил. Лишь поставил свою тарелку напротив и приступил к завтраку.

Тихие домашние звуки наполнили кухню: скрип стульев, пододвигаемых к столу, клацанье ложек о тарелки, журчание чая, наливаемого в кружки. Джим ел молча, время от времени бросая на Спока любопытные взгляды. Он прекрасно знал, что на «Энтерпрайзе» вулканец ходил есть в общую столовую, но они никогда не завтракали вместе. А также не обедали и не ужинали. Если уж личные разговоры Спок считал недопустимыми, то совместный приём пищи и вовсе был где-то на уровне личностных преступлений. Но сегодня всё изменилось, и Джим был удивлён, насколько всё получалось естественно. Конечно, не без толики взаимной неловкости, но определённо без смущения, и, конечно, без стыда.

В гостиной прозвенел коммуникатор, и Спок, промокнув губы салфеткой, вышел из комнаты прочитать сообщение. Джим не последовал за ним, продолжая поглощать овсянку, но через несколько минут всё-таки не выдержал одиночества и тоже покинул кухню. Спок стоял рядом с диваном, на котором Кирк провёл эту ночь, и пристально вглядывался в текст.

– Что-то не так? – спросил Джим, чувствуя, как упоение от совместного завтрака уступает место растущему беспокойству.

– Пока не могу сказать, – ответил вулканец, наконец, оторвав взгляд от коммуникатора, – Адмирал Комак требует моего срочного присутствия в штабе. Причину он не назвал.

– Понятно, – произнёс Джим, хотя они оба знали, что ясности здесь нет никакой. – Я поеду вместе с тобой, – добавил он, надеясь, что вулканец не станет придумывать отговорок. Спок и не стал, он только согласно кивнул и отправился на кухню, убирать недоеденный завтрак. И уже через сорок минут они появились у дверей адмиралтейства.

Штаб-квартиру наполняла привычная рабочая суета. Люди и представители других рас сновали по коридорам по своим неотложным делам, но что-то в атмосфере взаимного приятия неуловимо изменилось. Офицеры кидали на них со Споком короткие взгляды и быстро отводили глаза. Джим приветствовал знакомых лейтенантов и капитанов, но максимум, что мог получить, это ответный кивок и вымученную полуулыбку. Вокруг них со Споком словно образовалась буферная зона, и общий поток людей обтекал их с двух сторон, будто они были прокажёнными.

Хотя, возможно, это сравнение было не так уж далеко от истины. Новости об обвинениях против Спока распространились слишком быстро, чтобы надеяться на то, что кто-то в штабе был не в курсе. Дженис даже не требовалось, чтобы её слова оказались правдой. Слухи, предположения и просто сплетни сделали за неё остальное. Теперь Джим и Спок были уже не спасителями Федерациями, а двумя лгунами с туманными мотивами. В каждой их победе виделось двойное дно, а каждая удачная миссия переосмыслялась. И вот уже лучший тандем Звёздного Флота превратился в амбициозных выскочек, не гнушавшихся никакими средствами в достижении своих целей.

Но они были вдвоём, и тонкая нить взаимопонимания, протянувшаяся между ними после прошлой ночи, убеждала Джима в том, что вместе они смогут выстоять против любой угрозы.

– Мистер Кирк, я вас не вызывал, – Комак удивлённо вскинул брови, когда перед его взглядом предстали два офицера. Естественно, Джим снова нарушил все мыслимые и немыслимые правила, но уже в прошлый раз он дал понять, что дела его старпома напрямую касаются и его тоже.

– Я случайно узнал, что вы вызвали Спока к себе, и в силу последних событий, не мог остаться в стороне.

В глазах адмирала мелькнуло любопытство, он медленно перевёл взгляд с одного офицера на другого. Спок привычным жестом заложил руки за спину, не показывая даже намёка на раскаяние. Раздражённым Комак не выглядел, это вселяло надежду на то, что он, соблюдая профессиональный нейтралитет, подспудно занял их сторону. Впрочем, следующие слова заставили Джима забыть об этом.

– Буквально пару часов назад, в ходе стандартной проверки архивных данных, стало известно, что некто входил в систему от лица адмирала Пайка. Были скопированы файлы, относящиеся к разработке методики и алгоритма проведения последних учений. Мне интересно мнение. Вас обоих.

– Вы считаете, что кто-то целенаправленно взломал пароли адмирала Пайка? – не поверил Джим.

Комак облокотился на стол, внимательно всматриваясь в Кирка.

– Вспоминая ваше прошлое, капитан, – медленно начал он, – я мог бы сказать, что это было под силу даже вам. Однако, сейчас главным подозреваемым верхушка штаба считает другого офицера.

Две пары глаз одновременно уставились на Спока.

– Это безумие! – выпалил Джим.

– Что скажете, мистер Спок? – проигнорировав замечание Кирка, осведомился Комак, пытливо изучая реакцию вулканца. Очевидно, от личного мнения адмирала сейчас зависело если не всё, то очень многое. Лишившись незримого покровительства Комака, Спок в одночасье мог попасть под трибунал.

– Я признаю, что факты свидетельствуют не в мою пользу. Наличие телепатических способностей и запись того, что я разделял с адмиралом Пайком ментальную связь, безусловно, весомы. – Спок замолчал, дав повод Джиму вновь усомниться в его желании защищаться. Но вулканец всё-таки произнёс заветные слова. – И, тем не менее, я невиновен.

– По чести, я и не рассчитывал на признание здесь и сейчас, – пожал плечами Комак, – ваши безоговорочные победы на начальных этапах учений действительно могли бы указывать на то, что вы мухлевали. Но всё же чутьё говорит мне об обратном.

– В таком случае, что будет дальше? – снова вмешался Кирк.

– Прямых доказательств для вынесения полноценного обвинения пока не существует, – спокойно ответил Комак, – но, можете не сомневаться, сейчас идёт обширная следственная работа. Пока ситуация не изменится, мой вам совет, мистер Спок, работайте удалённо из своей квартиры. Это не домашний арест, а просто элементарная мера предосторожности.

– Вас понял, адмирал, – ответил Спок. Он не выглядел ни расстроенным, ни возмущённым. Однако внутри Джима всё так и кипело. Если адмирал и дал им отсрочку, то в глазах остальных Спок уже стал преступником федеративного масштаба. И чья это вина, было очевидно. Дженис Лестер всё-таки была верна себе и своим амбициям и, похоже, она нашла способ, как добиться желаемого, не просто устранив главного конкурента на пути к капитанскому креслу, а уничтожив его до конца.

Он вспомнил их разговор, который произошёл меньше суток назад. Дженис была навеселе, но её слова мало напоминали пьяные бредни. Она сказала Джиму то, что и хотела сказать, чтобы позлорадствовать и почувствовать своё превосходство. И даже предостережение Колмана не заставило её остановиться.

– До следующего испытания целые сутки, – заметил адмирал, – но презумпция невиновности пока ещё действует в Звёздном Флоте, поэтому отстранять от испытаний вас не будут. Это произойдёт, только если появятся неопровержимые доказательства вашей вины.

А они, скорее всего, появятся, – подумал Джим. Если его теория верна, то Дженис хорошо продумала свой план и оставила зацепки, которые должны будут привести следственную комиссию к вулканцу. Единственным их шансом было действовать на опережение и поймать лису раньше, чем капкан захлопнется на них самих.

– Спасибо за информацию, – между тем попрощался с адмиралом Спок, – я приму к сведению ваши слова.

Джим не стал ничего добавлять к этому и вышел вслед за вулканцем в пустующий коридор. Зловещая тишина, словно тиски, давила на голову, заставляя мысли нестись безумным галопом. Времени было слишком мало, а надёжный план требовался сию же минуту. Но, похоже, Спок думал совершенно о другом.

– Мне будет правильнее последовать совету адмирала, и вернуться в свою квартиру, – сказал он, глядя куда-то мимо Джима. – Вам... Тебе, возможно, будет лучше не контактировать со мной какое-то время.

Спок расправил плечи, словно готовясь к жестокому удару, а Джим посмотрел в его тёмные глаза, понимая, что вулканец даёт ему последний шанс отстраниться от происходящего. Он не хотел тянуть Кирка в пропасть, и в этой уступке чувствовалась невысказанная забота и отблеск той неопределённости, что дамокловым мечом висела между ними. Но Спок просто ещё не увидел перемены, произошедшей в Кирке. Да, они попали в ловушку, и итогом мог стать крах их карьеры. Но мысль о том, что вулканец к нему неравнодушен, вливала в Джима силу, у которой не было границ. Он чувствовал землю под ногами и видел цель, к которой должен был идти. Джим стряхнул покрывало меланхолии и вновь обрёл уверенность в правильности того, что он собирался делать.

– Ты ошибаешься, от этого никому не будет лучше, – возразил Джим, и только необходимость соблюдать субординацию удержала его от того, чтобы не оставить на губах вулканца утешающий поцелуй, – мы отправимся в твою квартиру вместе. Прямо сейчас. И не только мы.

На переносице Спока появилась напряжённая складка, а брови сложились под острым углом.

– Ты хочешь позвать кого-то ещё? – с явным удивлением задал вопрос вулканец.

– Именно так, – просто согласился Джим, – потому что я не единственный, кто хочет тебе помочь.

* * *

Дорога до квартиры была недолгой, поэтому, когда они оказались у двери, гостей, приглашённых Джимом, ещё не было. И, как ни странно, Спок был рад нескольким минутам их уединения. Он так и не смог пойти наперекор вулканским принципам, а потому не высказал Джиму всё, что требовала ситуация, а просто наслаждался его компанией.

Они сидели на диване плечом к плечу, и их руки практически соприкасались, но Спок не решался сделать последнее движение.

– Спасибо, что помогаешь мне. Но я не понимаю.

Джим склонил голову набок, словно читая что-то по лицу вулканца, и сделал то, о чём Спок только думал – накрыл его ладонь своей. Кирк больше не боялся его отказа и как будто стал собой прежним, заставляя сердце Спока замирать каждый раз, когда синие глаза смотрели прямо на него. Без злобы, обиды и разочарования, а так как это было раньше – открыто, уверенно, даря надежду, словно в омут, утягивая за собой.

– Я знаю, что ты невиновен, и не допущу, чтобы твоё имя очернили без суда и следствия.

В этих словах звучало успокоение, но Спок только покачал головой.

– Я о другом. Зачем всё это, если ты хотел уйти с «Энтерпрайза»?

Его вопрос не подразумевал увёрток, и Джим вздрогнул, попытавшись убрать свою ладонь. Но Спок не позволил ему отстраниться, крепко стиснув их руки в замок. Но ответа так и не услышал, потому что дверной звонок заверещал непрекращающейся трелью.

– Мы обязательно вернёмся к этому разговору, – пообещал Джим и, мягко высвободившись из хватки Спока, пошёл открывать дверь. За которой оказались пятеро офицеров с их разбитого звездолёта. Доктор Маккой притащил два пакета с китайской едой, мотивировав это тем, что пробовать вулканскую стряпню вредно для человеческих желудков, а Скотти – три бутылки красного вина, кажется, по той же причине. Нийота, чмокнув Спока в левую щёку, по-хозяйски повесила на крючок промокший плащ. Лейтенанты Сулу и Чехов топтались в дверях и лишь смущённо улыбались. Но было видно, что каждый спешил на призывное сообщение своего капитана со всех ног.

Квартира мгновенно наполнилась гомоном голосов, прогоняя то чувство неотвратимости и безысходности, которое поселилось здесь в последнее время. Они словно принесли с собой частичку «Энтерпрайза», мысленно возвращая Спока к тем временам, когда перед ним не существовало другой цели кроме как исследовать неизвестные новые миры в компании лучших профессионалов Федерации.

Спок вместе с Джимом расположились на диване, туда же плюхнулся и Монтгомери Скотт, заставив Кирка придвинуться к Споку вплотную и вынуждая вулканца чувствовать каждое, даже мимолётное, движение капитана. Но сейчас это не вызывало дискомфорта, напротив, тепло, исходящее от Джима согревало и будто говорило: «Ты не один».

Остальные расселись вокруг стола, притащив с кухни недостающие стулья, и Спок поймал себя на мысли, что видит во всём этом не совещание с целью определения дальнейшей стратегии, а скорее семейное сборище в земном стиле, когда каждый человек дорог и незаменим.

– Итак, вы все, конечно, уже знаете, – заговорил Джим, когда стихли общие приветственные фразы, – что Споку грозит отстранение, и поэтому мы...

– В полной заднице, – заключил доктор Маккой, и на лицах офицеров появились невольные улыбки. Доктор умел сгладить своим грубоватым юмором даже самую безнадёжную ситуацию, и сейчас это было как никогда к месту.

– Ты абсолютно прав, Боунз, – хмыкнул Джим, – но я уверен, что за всем этим стоит Дженис Лестер и, возможно, Артур Колман. И наша задача доказать, что всему виной именно они. У кого-нибудь есть идеи? – Джим обвёл взглядом притихшую компанию, но ответил ему только Сулу.

– Вообще-то, есть кое-что странное, – рулевой облокотился на стол, заставив всех придвинуться ближе, словно Сулу собирался раскрыть какой-то зловещий секрет, – я так понимаю, что повод всем обвинениям дал тот случай на Марсе с лейтенантом Ченом. И если бы не он, слова Дженис Лестер не стоили бы выеденного яйца. Вам не кажется, что всё случилось как-то слишком вовремя?

– Ещё как кажется, – ударил кулаком по раскрытой ладони Монтгомери Скотт, – только вот, самой Лестер у вас в десанте не было. В этот момент она вскрывала мозг своей группе высадки.

– Зато был Артур Колман, – вскинул брови Сулу, – медик и главный специалист по антидотам. Именно он позвал на помощь, когда Чен укололся ядовитым растением.

– Хикару, – с укором сказала Нийота, – ты же не думаешь, что Артур Колман целенаправленно отравил лейтенанта Чена?

– Исключено, – Спок покачал головой, он немного помедлил, прежде чем продолжить. – Я разделял с Юном Ченом разум, и последнее, что видел лейтенант перед потерей сознания, были обширные заросли местной флоры.

Волей-неволей Спок затронул больную тему, из-за которой среди землян стал отступником, однако друзья даже и не подумали акцентировать на этом внимание. В их глазах Спок по-прежнему был непогрешим. Их волновало совсем другое:

– Но, мистер Спок, – Сулу понизил голос, отчего стал ещё более загадочным, чем вначале, – а вы помните, какие именно растения видел Чен, прежде чем отрубился?

Этот вопрос поставил Спока в тупик, по всплывающей картинке из памяти лейтенанта можно было бы восстановить видовую принадлежность растений, но вот конкретный подвид, который и нёс определяющий фактор в том, токсичны они были или нет – установить было невозможно.

– Сулу, я сам лично видел, как ты тряс какой-то веткой, говоря о том, что она ядовитая, – вклинился в разговор Джим.

– Так точно, капитан, – Хикару пожал плечами, – но когда я анализировал финальные данные трикодера, чтобы отослать их в курирующую службу по поиску новых видов флоры и фауны на Марсе, то обратил внимание на то, что в том месте, где мы находились, эти растения встречались в единичных экземплярах. Вернее сказать, судя по данным сканера, там, где мы нашли лейтенанта Чена, не было ни одного растущего растения опасного вида. По крайней мере, в радиусе пяти метров. Зато непосредственно рядом с телом я нашёл его часть.

– Да уж, потом началась буря, и нам было не до растений, – согласился Джим. А Спок вспомнил, чем действительно в тот момент они занимались. Тогда им действительно было не до растений, однако факта общей безалаберности это не отменяло.

– Я подумал, что это просто какой-то сбой системы из-за неполного банка данных архива известных видов, поэтому не стал на этом акцентировать внимание, – виновато добавил Сулу, – но теперь у меня появились сомнения.

– Поверь, не у тебя одного, – задумчиво протянул Джим.

– Самое забавное, – меланхолично добавил доктор Маккой, дожёвывая свою порцию курицы в кисло-сладком соусе, – проверить, что был за яд, и что за антидот в организме лейтенанта Чена можно было бы в два счёта, озаботься мы этим вопросом сразу же по возвращению всех групп на Землю.

– Теперь это делать уже поздно, да? – расстроенно спросил Чехов, словно бы ожидая, что доктор взмахнёт руками и в мгновение ока восстановит честь Спока, спокойствие в штаб-квартире Звёздного Флота и в довесок – равновесие во вселенной.

– Увы, друг мой, я не всесилен, – напыщенно произнёс Маккой, подгребая к себе поближе стакан с вином.

На миг в гостиной повисла пауза, и Спок почувствовал, что должен внести ясность.

– Если принять за истину наши предположения, то Артур Колман шёл на беспрецедентный риск. Но для меня остаются непонятными его мотивы.

Он замолчал, и эстафету тут же принял Джим.

– Вообще-то, мотив очень прост, – сказал капитан, покачав головой в такт каким-то своим мыслям. – Судя по тому, что я видел, он влюблён в Дженис. И для него это явно не проходная интрижка. Она вполне могла убедить его пойти на преступление, пообещав своё расположение. Из-за любви люди делают странные вещи. И из-за её отсутствия – тоже, – добавил Кирк, и на миг их взгляды со Споком пересеклись. Остальные не увидели в этом замечании ничего кроме констатации факта, но Спок понимал, что Джим вкладывал в него более глубокий смысл, понять который сейчас мог только он. Дженис Лестер и Артур Колман были их исковерканным отражением, тёмным зеркалом, обнажившим внутренние несовершенства.

– Не буду спорить с тобой, Джим, – вмешался доктор Маккой, заставив мысли Спока вновь вернуться в рабочее русло, – по-твоему, выходит, что они действовали очень слаженно и заранее подготовились ко всему. Но вот чего я не возьму в толк: если эта маньячка взломала коды Пайка и узнала план учений, почему она просто не могла каждый раз побеждать, и не впутываться во всю эту авантюру с клеветой на Спока.

Теперь взгляды всех присутствующих обратились на Джима, и даже Спок понял, что ждёт ответа капитана с неподдельным интересом.

– Сложно сказать, – пожал плечами Кирк, – Дженис всегда была амбициозна. Возможно, она хотела попробовать победить сама, чтобы потешить свое эго. Но когда поняла, что Спока ей не одолеть, запустила заранее разработанный план. Теперь ей хотелось не просто победить, но и ещё и возвыситься в глазах окружающих. Это определённо в её духе, показать свою значимость за счёт унижения кого-то другого. Стать героиней, разрушив чужую карьеру.

«Карьеру кого-то, связанного со мной», – говорил его взгляд, и Спок наконец выстроил в уме всю цепочку событий. Дженис Лестер стремилась не просто стать ещё одним капитаном звездолёта, она стремилась быть лучше Кирка, а сделать это она могла, только лишь низвергнув бывших героев. Очень логичное поведение.

– В любом случае, – поддакнул Монтгомери Скотт, – теперь она на высоте, и последнее испытание с расшифровкой данных тому пример.

– Что само по себе удивительно, – сложив на груди руки, сообщила Нийота. Профессиональная ревность брала своё, хотя Спок не назвал бы и двух офицеров, сумевших бы превзойти её в лингвистике, – я не могу найти в работе команды капитана Роше на последнем задании ни единой помарки, однако совершенно непостижимым образом мы оказались вторыми.

Павел Чехов и Монтгомери Скотт переглянулись, похоже, обоих терзали общие сомнения относительно работы в команде Лестер.

– Лейтенант-коммандер действовала очень оперативно, – поделился впечатлениями Чехов, – при этом она делала все заключения в одиночку, а ведь решение задачи должно было стать коллективной работой.

– Это уж точно, – протянул Скотти, – как будто бы она знала задание наперёд. Любую предложенную помощь воспринимала в штыки, в итоге наш дорогой лейтенант Чехов попал в немилость и был наказан ссылкой в архив, дабы увековечить блестящую работу Дженис Лестер.

Все разом перевели взгляд на зардевшегося Павла.

– Ну, формально я даже сейчас должен заниматься базой данных, но вернусь в архив немного позже.

– Чехов, ты нарушил приказ? – удивился Джим, хотя по нему было видно, насколько капитан был польщён тем, что его просьбу Павел воспринимал серьёзно.

– Да какая разница! – возмутился доктор Маккой, далёкий от сентиментальных чувств Кирка, – мы и дальше будет трепаться о том, как плоха эта зазнавшаяся дамочка или всё-таки что-то предпримем?

– Боунз совершенно прав, – согласился Джим. – Надо вывести её на чистую воду! – он хлопнул по подлокотнику дивана кулаком, и моментально сделался тем самым Джимом Кирком, который раньше заряжал энергией целый звездолёт.

– И как же нам это сделать, капитан? – Спросила Ухура, скептически наблюдая за небывало бурной реакцией Джима. Спок был солидарен с Нийотой, они впутывались в очередную авантюру и всё ради иррационального чувства долга перед другом. Но не успел Спок возразить, как прозвенел сигнал входящего сообщения.

«Финальный этап учений назначен на завтрашний день. Начало в 09:00. Все капитаны сменят экипаж и корабль. Будьте готовы»

– Полагаю, завтра нас всех ожидают кардинальные изменения в ходе работы, – поделился умозаключением Спок.

– И ладно, это даже хорошо! – судя по всему, Джим даже не думал сворачивать с намеченного пути, – в таком случае, задача Сулу – раздобыть информацию о вызывающих сомнения растениях, Боунз пусть всё-таки изучит медицинскую карту лейтенанта Чена, и полагаю, будет не лишним проверить список выданных Колману медикаментов. У Чехова есть отличная возможность поковыряться в задействованных в архиве документах и проверить всех его посетителей. Ну, а я буду надеяться, что завтра попаду в команду Дженис и тогда сумею сорвать с неё лживую маску.

Все критически посмотрели на капитана, но тушить его непомерное воодушевление никто не собирался. Их небольшое собрание продолжалось ещё некоторое время, но не потому, что обсуждали стратегические моменты грядущего разоблачения, а потому что всем им было, что рассказать друг другу о себе, проходящей работе и надеждах относительно будущего. Сидя в тесной комнатушке стандартной офицерской квартиры, они как будто на пару часов перенеслись в родные стены их уничтоженного теперь звездолёта. Спок мало участвовал в общей беседе, но искренне наслаждался неспешным течением разговора, приятным тембром голоса Джима, смехом Нийоты, бурчанием Маккоя, шуточками Скотти, рассудительностью Сулу и детской непосредственностью Чехова. Он никогда не отдавал себе отчёта в том, насколько это всё было ему дорого.

– Ну, Спок, до завтра, – буркнул Леонард Маккой, когда гости засобирались на выход, – надеюсь, моя команда не попадёт под твоё руководство.

– Рад слышать, доктор, – в тон ответил Спок, зная, что Маккой ждёт именно такого ответа.

– Я нагоню, идите без меня, – бросил Джим в спины уходящим людям. Он прикрыл входную дверь, как будто о чём-то размышляя.

– Ты не останешься? – Спок сам удивился своему вопросу, но оправдываться не счёл нужным.

– Не сегодня, – Джим мягко улыбнулся и сделал шаг вперёд, невесомо касаясь губами сомкнутых губ Спока, – я должен подумать. Завтра я положу этой истории конец.

Он ушёл, а Спок остался в одночасье опустевшей квартире с колотящимся в боку сердцем.

* * *

Двери турболифта открылись, и первой, кого увидел Джим на мостике фрегата «Гагарин-1», оказалась Дженис Лестер. Он уже не сомневался, что капитаном его команды в сегодняшнем испытании будет именно она, но всё равно, увидев пламенеющую макушку, внутренне содрогнулся. Колмана на мостике не было, видимо, использовав его по максимуму, Дженис больше не нуждалась в компании доктора и сослала его на другую палубу, в лазарет. Она ходила от панели к панели и командным тоном выговаривала что-то каждому из уже успевших занять свои рабочие места офицеров. Но приход Джима заставил её оторваться от своей деятельности и посмотреть на нового старпома.

– А, мистер Кирк, – сказала она, растягивая слова. В глазах Дженис плескалось откровенное веселье, сдобренное изрядной порцией сарказма. – Я уж думала, что вы не придёте, – добавила она, осуждающе поцокав языком, словно Джим был не вторым офицером её фрегата, а проштрафившимся школьником на ковре у директора. – Не думала, что у вас на «Энтерпрайзе» в чести такие порядки.

Она посмотрела на него с откровенным вызовом, и только желание сохранить голову ясной не позволило Джиму прямо высказать ей то, что он о ней думает. Нужно было держать себя в руках, потому что его план не предусматривал прилюдных скандалов, по крайней мере, раньше времени. К тому же, Дженис была формально права: Джим не опоздал, но совершенно точно явился в последнюю минуту. Это не было сделано специально, чтобы оттянуть время их встречи или же целенаправленно её позлить. Просто ранним утром ему из архива позвонил Чехов, и Джим не мог оставить без внимания его информацию. Он проговорил с Павлом достаточно долго, и теперь точно знал, что ему следует делать.

– Прошу прощения, капитан, – сдержанным тоном произнёс Джим, зная, какой эффект произведут его слова, и не ошибся. Дженис вся расцвела, услышав заветное «капитан» и наконец-то оставила его в покое.

А Джим отправился на своё рабочее места, чувствуя, как внутренности скручиваются в тугой узел. То, что он задумал, было рискованным, и никакой здравомыслящий офицер не пошёл бы на такое, зная, что итогом его ошибки станет как минимум трибунал. Но другого выхода просто не было. Учения со стремительной скоростью неслись к финалу, и каждый день отсрочки утягивал Спока в глубокую яму. Джим не сомневался, Дженис хорошо всё рассчитала, а потому не оставила вулканцу даже шанса вырваться из расставленных ею силков. Поэтому действовать нужно было стремительно, так, чтобы Лестер даже не вообразила, что Джим может выкинуть нечто настолько безумное.

И именно поэтому Кирк не стал оповещать о своей задумке Спока, вулканцу и так хватало проблем со Звёздным Флотом, чтобы осложнять его положение ещё и обвинением в причастности к саботажу. К тому же старпом, будучи на другом корабле, всё равно ничем не мог ему помочь.

Джим взглянул на обзорный экран и мысленно перенесся на мостик «Гагарина-2», где в эту самую минуту свои указания раздавал Спок. Он почти физически ощущал потребность находиться с вулканцем рядом, но сейчас это было невозможно. И Джим в очередной раз поразился тому, как вообще в его голове могла зародиться идея покинуть «Энтерпрайз» и обосноваться на Звёздной базе.

– Задание на сегодня, – деловым тоном перебила мысли Джима лейтенант-коммандер, вчитываясь в появившееся сообщение на экране главного корабельного компьютера, – провести сканирование главного астероидного пояса Солнечной системы и найти наибольший по размеру астероид класса V. После чего, маневрируя на импульсе, к нему пришвартоваться. Победителем станет тот, кто затратит меньше времени и обнаружит наиболее крупный объект с установленными характеристиками. Задание понятно?

– Да, капитан, – как на детском утреннике, сообщили офицеры и принялись за работу. Для начала их фрегат взял курс к самому поясу, чтобы непосредственно вблизи провести необходимое сканирование. И чем ближе они приближались к заданной точке, тем чётче Джим понимал, каким будет его следующий ход. Астероиды класса V – одни из самых редких видов астероидов, состоящих из базальта, в главном поясе сами по себе уже представляли интересный объект для исследований. Но найти относительно крупные подобные астрономические объекты было достаточно сложной задачей, особенно в средней и внутренней зонах пояса. Всем участникам учений должно было понадобиться немало времени, чтобы окончательно определиться с координатами нужного астероида. Всем, но не Дженис.

– Проще простого, – насмешливо сообщила она, то и дело оценивающе поглядывая на Джима, – вы так не думаете, мистер Кирк?

– Провести сканирование действительно легко, – поддакнул он, – но не стоит забывать, что нам нужно выбрать конкретный астероид и правильно рассчитать к нему курс.

Это было здравое опасение, поскольку задание таило в себе нешуточный подвох. Выбрав крупный астероид, но не сумев верно определить траекторию движения, они могли существенно снизить скорость фрегата и застрять, маневрируя между каменными глыбами. Или же польстившись на самый простой курс, позволявший кораблю без лишних затрат времени добраться до нужного объекта, они в итоге рисковали пришвартоваться к маленькому камешку. Успех зависел от верной стратегии и нахождения баланса между сложностью траектории и потраченным временем. Только выдающийся командир мог найти идеальную комбинацию, практически не задумываясь о выборе среди предложенных компьютером альтернатив. Выдающийся командир или же тот, кто знал об этом задании заранее.

– Я в вас разочарована, – выдала между тем Дженис Лестер, не раскусив причин дальнейшего молчания Джима. – Я думала, вы понимаете, что настоящий капитан всегда определит, в каком направлении нужно двигаться дальше. – Джиму стоило бы напомнить ей, что за лишними разговорами она теряет время, но, давая повод поглумиться над собой, он лишь заставлял её играть по своим правилам. От явного протеста она расходилась ещё больше, и это было именно то, на что Джим сейчас рассчитывал.

– И вы, безусловно, уже знаете, куда нам лететь? – елейным голосом поинтересовался он.

Возможно, он вложил в свою интонацию слишком много эмоций, но, в конце концов, Дженис ни за что не поверила бы в лёгкую победу. А она лишь демонстративно фыркнула и ткнула пальцем в столбец координат обнаруженных сканером астероидов. Её улыбка вновь источала яд, а в глазах сиял свет собственной исключительности. И Джим, отыгрывая свою роль, с не верящим взглядом склонился над монитором. И вновь увидел то, что ожидал. Из выборки объектов она указывала на самый крупный, и верный курс к спрятанному астероиду даже вулканскому разуму Спока мог оказаться не по зубам.

– Но это же безумный риск, – сказал ей Джим, и нажим, проявившийся в его голосе, был абсолютно искренним. – Мы потратим кучу времени, рассчитывая безопасный курс, – добавил он, стараясь, чтобы его слышал каждый привлечённый к испытанию офицер.

Но это только ещё больше раззадорило Дженис, и она, перехватив покрепче падд, сказала ему тоном, отразившим всю глубину её презрения:

– Вы, может, и потратите, – заметила она, включая нужную программу, – но я привыкла работать на результат.

Её пальцы взлетели над виртуальной клавиатурой, и символы зачастили на экране, словно их вводил бездушный робот. Человеческий разум не мог работать с такой скоростью, не мог этого делать и вулканский. Но спустя двенадцать минут Джим видел перед собой идеальный курс, готовый привести их к самой выдающейся победе.

Никаких сомнений больше не осталось – это не Спок, а она вскрыла аккаунт адмирала Пайка, но его выводы без доказательств не стоили и ломаного гроша.

– Я впечатлён, – ответил он, и гнев в его голосе сменился недоверием. Печать поражения отразилась на его лице, и глаза наблюдавшего за ним всё это время Сулу округлились как две монеты.

– Навигатор, введите в компьютер рассчитанный курс, – вновь победоносно объявила Дженис, – мы немедленно отправляемся в заданную точку.

– Есть, капитан, – без особого энтузиазма ответил Хикару Сулу, принимая падд из рук лейтенант-коммандера.

Но Джим уже опередил его движение.

– На правах первого помощника, – вклинился он, – лучше я лично введу координаты.

«Это будет мне уроком», – говорил его потухший, взгляд, и Дженис приняла это за полную капитуляцию. Ей слишком хотелось унизить Джима, чтобы глубоко копаться в его мотивах. И это было её ошибкой, единственной, но самой грандиозной.

Губы Дженис раздвинулись в улыбке.

– Хотите, наконец, принести пользу? Тогда вперёд!

– Как пожелаете, капитан, – вновь смиренно согласился Джим, читая в глазах Сулу абсолютное непонимание.

Однако времени на объяснения уже не оставалось, и Джим склонился над его навигационной панелью. Он закрывал спиной любой обзор, но Дженис даже не пыталась стать его конвоиром. Всё, что она видела перед собой, это очередную победу, яркое доказательство того, что она может быть лучше Спока, и лучше Джима.

– Готово, капитан, – сказал ей Джим, закончив вводить свои цифры. Он поднял руки от панели, словно она была раскалённой, и корабль, повинуясь человеческой воле, скользнул сквозь пространство к нужной точке. Рассмотрев введённые Джимом цифры, Сулу окончательно впал в оцепенение, однако стоически промолчал, сохраняя верность лишь одному капитану.

Импульс отправил их к найденному астероиду, и двигатели работали на максимуме, пока перед ними не предстал вращающийся серый камень, возле которого их корабль был в полном одиночестве.

– Я победила! – практически теряя контроль, воскликнула Дженис, но теперь Джим знал, что ей стоит ответить. Тяжесть последних дней, словно волна, скатилась с его плеч, и он улыбнулся, чувствуя, как в его мире всё становится на свои места.

– Не победила, – возразил он. – Теперь тебя ждёт трибунал. Потому что я задавал совсем другую траекторию.

* * *

Солнце уже клонилось к закату, когда Спок и Джим вышли из зала суда Звёздного Флота. Но вокруг скопилось достаточно народа, чтобы понять, что трибунал по делу Дженис Лестер и Артура Колмана наделал много шума. Не стоило сомневаться, что завтра вся внутренняя сеть флота будет полностью загружена обсуждением последних новостей. Однако кое-кто следующего дня решил не дожидаться, и узнать все новости из первых рук:

– Ну, как всё прошло? – доктор Маккой, невозмутимо восседающий на скамейке перед главным входом в адмиралтейство, отложил в сторону падд.

– По высшему разряду! – рассмеялся Джим, стрельнув задорным взглядом в сторону Спока.

– Благодаря лейтенантам Чехову и Сулу, прокурору удалось доказать вину Дженис Лестер. Артур Колман считается соучастником преступления, – подтвердил Спок, всё ещё не зная, как реагировать на решающий фактор в разоблачении его конкурентки, этот момент был весьма спорным, но всё же оказался достаточным, чтобы дать ход делу, – спасибо за предоставленную информацию о выданных доктору Колману медикаментах, – добавил Спок, но доктор его уже не слушал.

– То есть, тебе не надавали по ушам за бунт на корабле? – проигнорировав похвалу Спока, в унисон его мыслям спросил Маккой, обращаясь к вальяжно развалившемуся на скамейке Джиму.

– Это был риск во благо, – высокопарно сообщил капитан, явно наслаждаясь сладостью момента. Рисковать на грани фола и выходить победителем из совершенно невообразимых ситуаций – в этом был настоящий Джим Кирк. Теперь, после суда, Спок узнал полную картину произошедшего, но до сих пор не мог определить для себя степень допустимости действий капитана. Ещё до начала последнего испытания Чехов действительно сообщил им, что данные адмирала Пайка были взломаны и, судя по всему, тот, кто это сделал, был в курсе не только заданий прошедших испытаний, но и предшествующих. Более того, этот кто-то имел доступ к спискам участников команд, именно по этой причине в самый последний момент в экипаже Спока появился доктор Колман, а вчерашняя ротация капитанов произошла именно в такой комбинации. Зная это, Джим уже мог сделать предположение, что Дженис загодя рассчитала необходимый курс к нужному астероиду и, более того, имела наглость настроить автопилот в нужную точку прибытия, дабы демонстративно утереть нос главным конкурентам. Джим же нарушил ход чётко выстроенного плана, введя в компьютер данные совершенно противоположного курса – к Земле. Когда же их фрегат, вопреки всему, оказался во внутренней зоне астероидного кольца, стало очевидно, что Дженис мухлевала по-крупному.

– Скажи спасибо, что Комак лоялен к твоим «особым» методам работы, – проворчал доктор Маккой, с неодобрением косясь на расслабившегося друга.

– Для него важен результат, так что теперь мы снова лучшие друзья, – рассмеялся Джим.

– Так что же получается, – Маккой перевёл колючий взгляд на Спока, – тебя можно поздравить с повышением? Получил ты себе корабль?

Веселье Джима сняло как рукой, он выпрямил спину, и теперь ожидал ответа Спока, гораздо внимательнее, чем доктор.

– Очевидно, что так. По сумме итоговых баллов всех заданий, я и моя команда заняли первое место. Адмирал Комак вызвал меня завтра для официального назначения, – сообщил Спок, наблюдая, как Джим, опустив глаза, чтобы не выдать своего разочарования, ковыряет ботинком засохшую листву, – но я откажусь от перевода.

– Ну, я же говорил! – хохотнул доктор, обращаясь к Кирку, и Спок был не способен правильно истолковать эту фразу. Он краем глаза посмотрел на Джима. Спок хотел приберечь это признание до момента, когда они останутся вдвоём, но жизнь как всегда внесла в его планы свои коррективы.

– Я предложил бы вам отметить это дело, – между тем продолжил Маккой, словно не замечая изменившийся настрой его друзей, – но я хотел бы дождаться Чехова. Не знаю, правда это или нет, но, похоже, капитан Роше разглядел в нашем навигаторе бесценный бриллиант и теперь по всему штабу расписывает его великие заслуги.

– Вполне возможно, – ответил Спок, только с той лишь целью, чтобы поддержать беседу, – благодаря лейтенанту, корабль капитана Роше прибыл к нужному астероиду практически в то же время, что и команда «Гагарин-2». На самом деле, команда, где в последнем испытании навигатором был Павел Чехов, отстала от команды Спока на двадцать две секунды, но сейчас, он был уверен, эти мелочи не играли важной роли в разговоре.

Спок продолжал искоса смотреть на Джима, и раз за разом ловил его ответные взгляды – быстрые и осторожные, но наполненные затаённой радостью. У Спока появилось ощущение, словно они оба знали какой-то секрет, и это знание освещало их души изнутри.

Но вокруг всё оставалось прежним: ветер шелестел в листве деревьев, посаженных возле зданий с рекреативной целью, облака двигались с предугадываемой скоростью, и только радостный голос Павла Чехова нарушал привычную картину мира.

– Это невероятно! – прокричал он практически в ухо Споку, когда на скорости, близкой к рекордной, вылетел из здания суда, – просто невероятно! Капитан Роше сказал, что я лучший навигатор, виданный им на своём веку, – щеки лейтенанта зарделись, и на его лице сияла та же жажда приключений, что и на лице Джима, когда он стал капитаном «Энтерпрайза». – А ещё он сказал, что если бы стал капитаном нового корабля, то взял бы меня к себе первым помощником. Представляете?

– Эй, только не говори мне, что на «Энтерпрайзе» тебя мало хвалили, – Джим весело потрепал Чехова по курчавой макушке. – Но искренне поздравляю.

Павел взглянул на каждого красными от недосыпа глазами. Что и говорить, ночное бдение в архиве и последующее за ним испытание сказались на его внешнем виде не лучшим образом, но хорошие новости дали пареньку дополнительную энергию. А доктор Маккой схватившись за живот, сложился пополам от смеха.

– Кажется, я знаю, за что сегодня буду пить, – резюмировал он, стирая тыльной стороной ладони выступившие слезы, – и это будет явно поэпичнее, чем ваше воссоединение, – добавил он и, сгребая Чехова в охапку, поволок его в сторону ближайшего бара.

А Джим со Споком остались вдвоём, и просто молча пошли по аллее, наслаждаясь возможностью побыть наедине. Им было, что сказать друг другу, но теперь они могли позволить себе передышку, собираясь с мыслями, чтобы, наконец, расставить все точки над «i».

– Жаль, что Звёздный Флот понёс новые потери, – Спок первым нарушил тишину.

– Согласен. Дженис была многообещающим офицером, – поддакнул Джим, вышагивая рядом, – меня удивил Артур Колман. Ради Лестер он пытался взять всю вину на себя и только лишь навлёк неприятности на них обоих.

– Не стоит отрицать его вклада, под видом триоксидной смеси он ввёл лейтенанту Чену медленно действующее снотворное, чтобы на Марсе целенаправленно его отравить, вынуждая меня применить мелдинг – это попытка лишения человека жизни.

– И всё ради того, чтобы порадовать свою любимую и помочь ей занять капитанское кресло, – Джим покачал головой.

– Теперь единственным претендентом на пост капитана нового корабля остаётся лейтенант-коммандер Роше, он достоин этого звания, – согласился Спок.

– Ты уверен? – голос Джима был глух, как будто он сам не определился, хочет ли знать ответ на заданный вопрос или нет. – Я не про заслуги Роше, а про…

– Я тебя понял, Джим, – перебил его Спок, – новый корабль, новый экипаж, возможность чаще бывать на Новом Вулкане – всё это действительно очень важно для меня. Но не важнее другого.

– И ты больше не захочешь уйти из Звёздного Флота? Чтобы исполнять свой долг ради выживания расы? – вновь тихо спросил Джим, но теперь Спок не боялся собственных слов.

– Я всегда буду стремиться исполнить свой долг, – сказал он, почувствовав, как холодный ветер ударил ему в лицо и растрепал волосы. – Но эта ситуация многому меня научила. Я понял, что свой долг можно выполнять по-разному. Например, оставаться среди людей и показывать им, что вулканцы не ренегаты, и что мы не скрываем чего-то пугающего и опасного для других. Мы просто ещё одна раса Федерации, со своими достоинствами и недостатками, – они остановились на развилке. В этой точке их пути должны были разойтись в стороны. Спок встал напротив Джима, настойчиво вглядываясь в его глаза. – И лучше всего это делать, находясь на «Энтерпрайзе», если ты не против.

Джим покачал головой.

– Единственное, о чём я мечтал всё это время, чтобы ты передумал и решил остаться со мной на новом корабле. Как я могу быть против, Спок, ты что?

– Но ты же сам недавно хотел покинуть звездолёт? – теперь Спок коснулся второй больной темы, – если это случится вновь…

– Никогда, слышишь! – с жаром воскликнул Джим, похоже, собираясь сообщить о своем решении всему миру, – я совершил ошибку и признаю это, и я искренне благодарен коммодору Пэрис, что она не приняла моё глупое заявление сразу, видимо, для неё многие вещи были очевиднее, чем для меня. Я хотел тебе рассказать о своём намерении, но так и не собрался. Теперь-то я понимаю, что это было ещё одной моей ошибкой.

– Но тогда почему? – осторожно спросил Спок.

– Долгие годы я придерживался принципа, что «безвыигрышных сценариев не существует». Но после победы над Ханом ты не захотел иметь со мной ничего общего, и, как бы я не старался, сколько бы не прикладывал сил, чтобы это изменить, ничего не получалось. Ты стал моим безвыигрышным сценарием, и я начал сомневаться в себе. А позже перестал видеть, куда я иду и чего хочу от жизни. Я был словно слепой, и уже не мог вести за собой целый корабль. Знаешь, Вселенная стала казаться мне чертовски большим местом, в котором впору заблудиться.

– Но Вселенная действительно большая, – заметил Спок, и Джим улыбнулся краешком губ.

– Только рядом с тобой это не так уж и плохо.

Он смахнул упавшую на глаза светлую прядь, и Спок подумал, сколько же бед они причинили друг другу, пытаясь найти верный путь.

– Прости меня за то, что молчал о своих чувствах, – сказал он, – и делал твою жизнь невыносимой.

– Не мне тебя прощать, я сам наломал немало дров, – ответил Джим, усмехнувшись каким-то своим мыслям. – Все считали нас героями, а мы оказались просто людьми. Человеком и полувулканцем, – поправился Кирк, и Спок увидел в этом не иронию, а уважение к тому, кем он был на самом деле.

– Тогда возможно нам просто стоит простить друг друга и больше не повторять своих ошибок.

– Этого требует твоя логика? – с затаённым страхом спросил Джим.

– Этого просит моя любовь, – признался вулканец, и только невероятная сила воли удержала их двоих от поцелуя.

Они поцеловались, только когда оказались в квартире Кирка, и Спок ощутил, будто его сердце становится шире, впуская в себя все те эмоции, от которых он отказывался так долго.

Он снова чувствовал охватывающее каждую клетку желание, заставлявшее отбросить смущение и неловкость. Но теперь оно не полыхало пожаром, не опаляло до костей и не заставляло бояться последствий. Теперь в страсть вплеталась нежность, а влечение отражалось лаской.

Они целовали и обнимали друг друга не для того, чтобы утолить голод или спастись от одиночества, они искали новый чувственный опыт, против которого не восставали ни логика, ни разум. Никто не хотел спешить, и прошли долгие минуты, прежде чем они оказались в спальне. Джим медленно расстёгивал застежки кителя Спока, оставляя дорожки поцелуев на его шее, пропускал его волосы сквозь свои пальцы, словно стремясь за один раз узнать вулканца целиком.

– Чего ты сейчас хочешь? – наконец, спросил Джим, когда на них уже не осталось одежды, и Спок понял, что Кирк дает ему право выбора. Но разве можно было выбрать между счастьем и счастьем? Его любовь не делала различий в том, чтобы брать или отдавать, потому что каждый вариант был равноценен.

– Я хочу того, чего хочешь ты, – шепнул Спок, подтверждая словами свои мысли.

– Тогда я хочу открыть тебе разум, – ответил Джим, шагнув на такую глубину, к которой Спок даже боялся приблизиться. Но теперь это не могло привести к катастрофе, это был закономерный итог того, что между ними происходило.

– Хорошо, – согласился вулканец, и его пальцы сложились в необходимой комбинации. А Джим откинулся на подушку, лишая их обоих последних сомнений. Спок смотрел на Кирка сверху, в глаза, и понимал, насколько важен был этот момент. Но желание не позволило ему долго медлить: Спок вошёл в тело Джима лишь на секунду раньше, чем коснулся его разума. И это была и радость, и восторг, и призыв оставаться всё время вместе. Их чувства сливались в единый поток как будто два ручья в устье реки, давая начало чему-то сильному и глубокому, способному справиться с любой преградой.

Спок двигался быстро, но не исступлённо, даря удовольствие и забирая страх. Он проникал в разум Джима, стирая последние границы и заставляя их покориться общему чувству. Стук их сердец подсказывал ритм, и Спок заглядывал в душу Джима, зная, что Джим делает то же самое.

Разум Кирка виделся ему белым пламенем, ярким как звезда и мягким, как огонь свечи, светом, проникающим дальше, чем Спок когда-либо мог представить. Это пламя освещало все тёмные уголки его души, но он не хотел ничего прятать. Он хотел, чтобы Кирк видел все сомнения и страхи, всё то, что разделяло их эти годы, и особенно то, что соединило их навсегда. Джим должен был узнать, как сильно Спок тревожился о том, что не сможет стать настоящим вулканцем, как боялся того, что любовь к Джиму сделает его слабым. Но самое главное, Кирк должен был узнать, что его страхи, в конце концов, обратились в прах. Он показал ему это на самом пике, и прежде чем они оба упали в безмятежность, Спок донёс до Джима простую мысль – Кирк больше не был для него уязвимой точкой, отныне и навсегда он стал его точкой опоры.

Эпилог

Зима в Айове выдалась морозной и как обычно – очень снежной. Поля, по которым Джим ещё мальчишкой носился в детстве, были укрыты толстым одеялом снега. И даже сейчас, в канун католического Рождества, с неба, выписывая широкие круги, падали разномастные снежинки. Спок, конечно же, не мог постичь этой холодной красоты, но Джиму нравилась зима.

До выхода «Энтерпрайза 1701-А» из доков остались считанные дни, и кажется, зазвать всех друзей в дом своего детства до продолжения пятилетней миссии было не такой уж плохой идеей. Вайнона ужасно соскучилась по своему блудному сыну, и потому с полным восторгом встретила и Джима, и всех его спутников. Со Споком у миссис Кирк сложились довольно-таки интересные отношения настороженного характера, но скорее положительного рода, чему можно было только порадоваться.

С приездом шумной компании дом моментально окрасился праздничными огнями. Получивший официальное назначение на USS «Гагарин» старший помощник капитана Чехов светился ничуть не меньше праздничной ёлки, которую взялся наряжать вместе с Сулу, Скотти и Кинсером. Если Джим раньше только предполагал, то теперь был полностью уверен, что его звание «самого молодого капитана» Звёздного Флота перейдёт к одному невероятно умному и амбициозному вундеркинду очень и очень скоро. Если Пашка когда-нибудь займёт пост главы Флота, можно будет смело уходить на пенсию. Усмехнувшись своей мысли, Джим поискал глазами Спока, но рядом с развешивающей на камине носки Кэрол Маркус обнаружился только лишь Боунз, показушно-нехотя подававший девушке предметы праздничного декора. Не было вулканца и на кухне, где Вайнона и Ухура колдовали над чем-то крайне аппетитно пахнущим, но недосягаемым до официального застолья.

Вулканца Джим нашёл на веранде, он задумчиво рассматривал падающие за окном снежинки.

– Тебе здесь не холодно? – Спросил Джим и обнял Спока со спины, мягко уткнувшись ему в шею.

– Вовсе нет, – ответил Спок, но не стал размыкать объятия Джима, а лишь положил свою руку на ладони Кирка, – должен признать, если не контактировать со снегом напрямую, в нём есть определённая эстетика.

– Ну надо же, какие откровения! – Джим тихо рассмеялся, – Хочешь, завтра пойдём кататься на лыжах, вот уж тогда ты сумеешь познать всю прелесть снега в полной мере.

– Пожалуй, я воздержусь, – ответил вулканец, но Джим чувствовал исходящую от него ауру спокойствия и умиротворения. Не он один наслаждался настоящим моментом.

– Тогда будем лепить снеговика!

– И снова я вынужден отказаться.

– Кататься на санках?

– Нет, Джим.

– Я знаю вопрос, на который ты не ответишь отказом. Как насчёт того, чтобы нам, – Джим ослабил свою хватку и развернул Спока к себе, – просто жить долго и счастливо?

– Я согласен, – ответил Спок, и в следующую секунду их губы встретились в долгожданном поцелуе, слишком жарком и настойчивом для вечера в окружении других людей. Сейчас он не мог иметь продолжения, но был обещанием будущей ночи. Будущих ночей.

Их объятия разомкнулись, и через три секунды Джим услышал звук приближающихся шагов.

– Наконец-то, я вас нашёл, – сказал доктор Маккой, – Что вы тут делаете? В темноте, – добавил он, оглядев тонущую во мраке веранду.

– Ничего особенного, Боунз, – ответил Джим, но его глаза сияли. – Просто разговариваем.

– Ага, разговариваете, – хмыкнул Маккой. Однако вопреки традиции не стал отпускать едких шуточек, напротив, дружелюбно продолжил:

– Пойдёмте в дом. Чехов хочет, чтобы мы сделали общее голофото. Все уже собрались в гостиной.

Он первым шагнул в светлый проём, и Джим со Споком отправились следом. Они шли сразу за доктором, то и дело соприкасаясь локтями и ладонями, разделяя краткий миг физической близости и делая реальным последствия недавнего разговора.

В гостиной стояла толпа людей, они смеялись и ближе прижимались друг к другу, чтобы вместе попасть в кадр. Но во втором ряду по центру, сразу за спиной Чехова, было свободное место. Специально для Джима и Спока.

– Капитан, мистер Спок, – радостно позвал их Чехов, когда они вышли к остальным. – Мы как раз вас ждём. Он махнул рукой, предлагая им занять просвет, и стать частью общей картины. И они без вопросов последовали к своему экипажу.

Слева стоял Монтгомери Скотт, чуть обнимая Нийоту за талию, но она не возражала, улыбаясь светлой улыбкой. Кэрол Маркус взяла под руку доктора Маккоя, и он, пытаясь казаться незаинтересованным, хмурил брови. Но тут же растерял весь свой грозный вид, когда лейтенант что-то шепнула ему на ухо. Кинсер старался незаметно дожевать кусок застрявшей в зубах мишуры, а Сулу поспешно поправлял причёску. Команда была живым организмом, и между всеми ними как будто протянулись невидимые нити, делая их одним целым. Джим чувствовал, что был частью чего-то большого и важного, и понимал, что находится там, где и должен быть. Рядом с командой, ставшей семьёй, рядом со Споком. И, судя по виду вулканца, он полностью разделял эти чувства.

– А теперь скажите: «Водка»! – звенящим голосом объявил Чехов, и все разом засмеялись, наполняя своими голосами декабрьский вечер.

Камера щёлкнула, сохраняя для вечности эту минуту, а Джим за их спинами нашёл руку Спока, и они вновь соединили свои пальцы в вулканском поцелуе.


End file.
